Fallen For The Nanny
by Loves2Shop
Summary: Brooke moves to Tree Hill and lands herself a well paid Nanny Job for the Scott/James household. Then she meets Lucas Scott and he takes a liking to her. With Brooke's current relationship crashing around her will she find comfort, friendship or romance in Lucas Scott after finding out he tends to bed the Nannies who have worked for the Scott's before resulting in their heartbreak?
1. Tree Hill For Space

**Guess who's back... That's right ME!**

**I'm back with another new story. One you've all been waiting to read...**

**Fallen For The Nanny has come to fanfiction a little earlier than I thought.**

**So I've had a lot of guest reviewers asked me for a Leyton story and I'm thinking about it, but then others are saying they don't want a Leyton story so I'm not sure what I'm going to do since I've never written a Leyton story before and I've never even thought about it until I got the reviews asking for one.**

**And then I got a review asking for a Naley story and since I've never written one of those ones either I thought if I wrote this story then at least there will be somewhat of Naley in there, but just remember this is a Brucas story after all.**

**Anyway here is the first chapter... ENJOY!**

"Hi I'm Brooke Davis and I'm here to apply for the nanny job?"

"Oh yes Brooke come in" Haley says directing me to the living room. I stood in the middle and waited for her to take a seat "Oh Brooke please take a seat" I do as she asks and cross my right leg over the left my Gucci heels rocking mid air "So Brooke today will be just me, Nathan had to take Rebekah to play group" I nod as look at the board she had in her hands "Okay so lets get started shall we"

"Sure" I smile placing both my hands on my knee

"So I see you've got good grades... Your résumé is amazing Brooke" I smile bigger thinking hopeful thoughts "And I love the fact that you have a child care degree"

"Thank you"

"So will this be your first job?" Haley asks

I nod cautiously knowing that could be the halt in me getting a job with children. I just need that one person to give me a chance to get me started and the Scott family seemed nice enough in the video that was sent to me via email from an agency online "I finished college last month" I explain honestly "I just need someone to have faith in me you know" Haley nods with a smile and puts the clipboard down beside her.

She leans forwards and leans on her knee "I'm meant to discuss this interview with Nathan, but I like you Brooke... I think you could be really good for Rebekah when Nathan and I are at work and plus you not much younger than us; you're like what... 22" I nod again and she smiles even wider giving the hope I have more faith "Yeah not much younger than Nathan and I and our friends will love you too so Brooke Davis welcome to the Scott family" I smiled even more.

I jumped up from my seat and rushed over to her giving her a big hug "Thank you so much Mrs Scott"

"Brooke please call me Haley... you're only a year younger than me" I laugh and hug her again "So would you like to move in with us or you okay coming over to us each day or maybe Nathan or I could drop Rebekah with you some days?"

"I live on avenue in a apartment with my bestfriend so you could drop Rebekah off when you need"

"Oh that's great I pass there every day to go to work. I'll drop Rebekah off to you and pick her up is that okay?" I nod "Okay that's great. Thank you for coming Brooke and I'll see you tomorrow"

"Yes Haley you will" I hug her once more before we both head to the front door.

xxx

**LPOV**

I drove into the Naley drive way when I saw the big oak doors open and Haley walked out with someone behind her. I parked my car and turned the engine off I get out and slam my door shut getting the attention of both girls "Hey Hales" I say walking up to them. The other girl was gorgeous. She had long curly brunette hair with these big brown hazel eyes. The red gypsy top she had on mixed well with her skin tone "And who's your friend?" I ask nodding to the girl beside her.

"Oh this is Brooke... She'll be our new Nanny" Wait... Their new Nanny. Hmm okay "Brooke this is Lucas... Nathan's brother and my brother in law"

She turned her attention to me and smiled. Wow her smile was pretty... She has dimples "Nice to meet you Lucas" She held out her hand and I stepped closer to her accepting her gesture "Okay well thank you for the job Haley and I'll see you and Rebekah tomorrow. Bye" She waved to both of us and gracefully walked down the couple of steps and to her red cherry BMW which was parked in the drive.

"She seems nice" I say to Haley as we watch her drive away "How old is she anyway 18-19?"

"She's 22 just finished college" She eyed me carefully and placed her hand on each hip "Don't even think about it Lucas" She warns then pointing a perfectly manicured finger at me "I mean it... This one seems like a keeper and I don't want you getting involved with her, she's not like the others so don't make her one"

Should I take offence to that? Hmm nah I can't because Haley is right I do tend to meet the Nannies they hire and I do tend to get involved with them and then when they confess their feelings for me I bolt and they quit and then Haley and Nate have to send out another set of ads. Some might say I have commitment issues and maybe they're all right, but that's just not my thing... I've tried the whole relationship thing before and it just... It didn't work out for me. I hold up both hands and step back a little "Hey I won't do anything with her okay... This one can just be your Nanny"

"Lucas I mean it"

"Yeah I know" I nod following her into the house "Brooke is off limits I get it"

"Good" She says turning to me with a smile "Now come with me I have to show you something"

Xxx

"So how did the interview go?" Peyton my bestfriend asks as I walk into our apartment

"Good actually" I reply putting my jacket and bag on the hook by the door "The Scott family seem nice"

"Ahh that's good" She smiles her blond curly hair framed her face as she sat at the desk in the corner of the living room "Hey Brooke what do you think of this?" She hold up her latest sketch to show me.

"Oh Peyt that is awesome" I tell her as I sit down on the couch taking the paper from her. The sketch was for a bullying campaign she had taken on at the beginning of September after we gradated "I think Jake is going to love it" Jake being her fiancée of 2 years now.

"You think?" She questions spinning the chair all the way around to face me "You don't think it's a little too much?"

I shake my head passing the picture back and crossing my right leg over the left one "Nah I think it's great and I think Jake will love it maybe just as much as he loves you"

"Thank you Brooke" I nod with a smile "So Brooke..."

"Hmm?"

"Chris called this morning" My body tenses at the mention of his name "He said his been calling for days" I get up out of the chair and walk towards the kitchen area of our apartment "Brooke... You need to talk to him"

"Peyton... You know how our relationship is" I respond standing behind the island counter "We don't have a relationship like you and Jake. Not anymore"

"Brooke..." She puts down the picture and her pencil looking at me from across the room "You and Chris have been together for what 6 years now"

"Its complicated you know that Peyton... I moved here with you for a reason okay... Staying in California wasn't an option for either me nor Chris you know that. I needed some space and being in Cali I was never going to get that" I tell her and she nods looking away from me to the picture.

"But Brooke..."

"Our relationship was toxic Sawyer. It wasn't normal" I run my hand through my hair and sigh "Talking to him isn't going to change anything. He thinks what we had was normal... What we had or still have is not normal Peyton... It use to be yeah, but we should have ended things once we went off to college... He changed. I changed and now he still thinks we're the same teenagers we use to be. I'm 22 and so is he, but he doesn't understand"

"Well at least let him know your okay" She says and I nod turning around to the fridge... Oh shit it's my turn to go grocery shopping "Oh crap... I forgot the groceries. I'll go out now"

"Brooke call Chris" I heard Peyton shout after me as I left the apartment.

xxx

**LPOV**

Eggs... I'm looking for eggs. Haley sent me for some eggs apparently Nathan and Rebekah requested omelettes for breakfast and since Haley couldn't leave the house she sent me instead. I walk through the aisle not being able to find what I need when I turn the corner and bump into someone "Oh god I'm so sorry" The voice said picking up the water that fell from her basket "Reading and walking never works for me I don't know why I keep doing it. I'm sorry again" She looks up and smiles at me. Oh it's the girl from Haley's place... Brooke I think.

"Oh hi again" I say also smiling at her.

"Again?" She raises her eye brow making her look extra cute and cocked her head to the side.

"Yeah this morning at Haley's house" I inform her and I see the light go off in her eyes "Lucas remember?"

"Yes" She nods "I remember. Hi" We both just stand there for a moment and then she looks down at her list "Eggs" she mutters lifting he head and looking pass me.

"Wait did you say eggs?" I ask and she nods pointing pass me.

"Yeah down there" I turn around and sure enough the eggs were just down from us

"Oh thanks"

"No problem" She replies with her sweet smile "Anyway I have to go, but it was nice seeing you again Lucas"

"Until next time" I reply and she nods turning and walking the other way

xxx

Call Chris.. I have to call him, but I know how the conversation will go. He'll try and talk me into going home and I'll refuse, he'll get mad and we'll have a massive argument ending with me hanging up on him and throwing my phone across the room.

I get back to the apartment and notice Peyton's car was gone. House to myself... Hmm okay. I take the groceries into the house and put them away when I see a flashing light on the answering machine. I put the milk into the fridge and walk around the island to the machine.

Pressing the message button I wait...

_**"You have one new message"**_ The mechanical lady announces _**"New message"**_ I wait and his voice appears "_**Hi Brooke... I'm sorry to keep calling, but I'm worried about you, about us"**_ I sigh sitting on the stool by the machine _**"Please just call me back baby girl... I need to know your okay. I need my fiancé to be okay" **_Yes so you guys heard correctly.

Peyton isn't the only one engaged. I was in senior year when Chris proposed. It was a couple of months before we graduated. It was amazing and at the time I was head over heels for him so I said yes and now 4 years later our relationship is crashing around us and no matter how much I try it's not rebuilding so when Peyton said she was moving to Tree Hill North Carolina I felt this was my chance to get away and think. I thought maybe if I wasn't always around Chris then our relationship could rebuild with the break and alone time, but I'm not sure it's working.

When you're away from your fiancé I'm sure you're meant to at least miss him. I'm sure you're meant to want to talk to them every night or every day, but I don't feel like that with Chris not anymore. I use to... Christmas break our senior year my parents made me go with them to visit My Aunt and Uncle for the whole 2 weeks and I missed Chris every day. I would call him or he would call me every night and every morning. His call or text would be the only thing I waited for, but now it scares me at how much I don't have that crave anymore. I really thought space is what we needed.

I press delete on the message and pick up my phone and press speed dial. Chris answered on the first ring. He was obviously waiting for my call.

_**"Oh god Brooke finally"**_ He says sounding happy to hear from me and I felt even more guilty for not calling sooner _"__**How are you? I was getting worried. Peyton said you had a job interview today"**_

I push myself up on the counter and let my legs swing off "I'm fine Chris. Yeah I went for a Nanny job with this awesome family. They're not much older than me. I got the job though"

_**"Oh Brooke baby that's amazing"**_ I could see his face now all lit up and glowing like it use to always be when we would lay eyes on each other, how could such a spark disappear like that?

"Yeah its great" I agree. I turn my head and look at the fridge with all our pictures on it. Peyton, Jake, Chris and I. We were always together. Jake and Chris were captains of the soccer team back home and I was head cheerleader along with Peyton. Life was great until Chris changed which caused me to change also.

_**"I miss you baby girl"**_ He utters bringing me back to reality _**"I really wish you hadn't left Brooke. I miss waking up next to my wife to be"**_ I closed my eyes at him saying the last bit to his sentence. I was his _'Wife to be' _but I didn't feel like his anything not anymore. My heart ached at the sadness I heard in his voice _**"Brooke baby you till there?"**_

I nod knowing he couldn't see me "Yeah Chris I'm here" I mutter. I hold up my hand and look at the 18 carat white gold engagement ring he had brought for me "Chris..."

_**"Come home baby girl"**_ He cuts in _**"Please come home and we can talk about everything... I know we can sort this out. We always sort it out"**_

"Chris I don't think that will work this time" I reply placing my hand back into my lap swinging my legs like a little girl "I tried Chris... I tried so hard. I thought maybe if I came here with Peyton for some space maybe that will help us. Maybe that will help our relationship, but it hasn't... I've tried for 3 years to rebuild the foundation of our love and our relationship, but nothing is working Chris"

_**"Brooke... baby please don't give up on us... Please don't give up on me"**_ He pleads and I close my eyes as a tear slowly slides down my cheek trying to hold in the sob that tried fighting its way through my body _**"Let me come see you okay... When you see me things will seem better. Please Brooke"**_

"Chris..."

_**"No!"**_ He slightly yells **"I won't let you do this. I've put too much into this for you to just let it all go Brooke"**

"You've put nothing in this Chris" I bellow back sitting up and wiping away the tears feeling my anger fight the sadness in my body pushing it all away "I put more into this relationship than you ever have and you know it"

_**"Oh right because I've not tried right Brooke... I haven't tried to make you forgive me... I've tried so hard to get you to trust me again and then I come home from soccer practice to find you packed and heading off with Peyton and Jake" **_He throws at me and I shake my head not believing this _**"You wasn't even going to tell me"**_

"Yes... Yes I was Chris. Why do you think I waited for you to come home before I left" I reply slamming my hand down on the counter "God Chris do you every think of anyone, but yourself?"

_**"I thought of you for the last 6 years and here you are wanting to give it all up. You're going to become a Keller and you want to give that up. The soccer wife you want to give up and for what... A life in Tree Hill as a Nanny"**_

"And here you go again Chris" I tell him with a slight groan "I didn't agree to marry you because of soccer. God damn it Chris Keller... I agreed to marry you because I loved you. You were my everything and I couldn't see my life without you..."

_**"And now you can?"**_ He questions _**"Is that what you're saying Brooke"**_

"I... I don't know okay" I admit "I'm still trying to figure that out. I need time Chris... Just time"

_**"Okay fine I can understand that"**_ He says with a small sigh _**"Well here's what I'm going to do I'll come to Tree Hill this weekend and we'll go for dinner and talk some more. By then I want an answer Brooke okay"**_

I take a deep breath and steady my voice... My anger slowly drifting away and the sadness was making an appearance once again "Okay" I croak out closing my eyes "Bye Chris" And without waiting for his response I hang up slamming my phone down beside me.

**So let me know what you think... Press the pretty button below and REVIEW please.**

**Much love Always Roch xoxo**


	2. Thinking Out Loud

**Hi guys...**

**Well here's a treat for you all... I have chapter 2 up and ready just because I got all those reviewers for the last chapter I wanted to say thank you for reviewing and reading.**

**So none of you want a Leyton story and none of you want me to stop writing Brucas stories which I would never stop anyway lool.**

**Anyway here's chapter 2... ENJOY!**

The next morning I woke up at made breakfast and went for a run. I then had a nice hot shower and got ready for when Haley dropped Rebekah off. I tidied up the apartment a little when I heard the bathroom door open and out walked Peyton "Hey Blondie" I smile at her as she walks into the living room area with a towel drying her hair "Morning"

"Morning Davis" She replies walking over to the desk chair and plonking herself down in it "So did you ring Chris?" I nod "And?"

"And nothing" I reply with a small shrug "He begged me to go home. I refused. We fought and he gave me an ultimatum"

"Okay well at least you finally called him" She says pulling a brush through her hair "So any plans for today?"

"Well it's my first day with Rebekah today" Peyton nods "You?"

"Jake is taking me out for our 7 year anniversary. Apparently it's an all day and night thing" I nod not expecting anything more from Jake. He is a big romantic guy after all.

"Okay well I'll see you tomorrow then" She nods walking back down the hall to her room.

xxx

Peyton was gone and I was just finishing off the cleaning with Sam Smith's new album coming from my iPod on the stereo stand. I started shaking my bum to the music dancing around the apartment when I heard a soft knock on the door as the sound changed over. I turned off the music and headed for the door. I smooth down my dress and turn the door handle pulling the door open.

Lucas stood on the other side of the door. I saw his phone in his hand and his car keys in the other hand "Oh Brooke hi" He says realising it was my door he knocked on. I raised my eye brow at him being here and looked pass him seeing a night blue convertible pulled up on the curb opposite the apartment complex I lived in "My car broke down and my phone battery is dead. I really didn't know this was your apartment. I'm not stalking you or anything; I just need a phone to call my Uncles place"

I look pass him again at the convertible and nod at him "Okay erm... Come in" I tell him moving out the way. He walks pass me and I shut the door behind us "I'll eh get..." I got interrupted when the door sounded again. I walk back to it and open the door to see Haley standing there with Rebekah "Oh hi Haley" I smile at her "Come on in" I let them in and shut the door again "This must be Rebekah " I say looking down at the little girl who nods and smiles up at me "Nice to meet you Rebekah "

"And you're Brooke" I nod "Nice to meet you too"

"Lucas" Haley's voice brought me back to Lucas myself "What you... what you doing here?"

"Oh right let me get that phone for you" I walk down the hall and to the phone.

"I swear Lucas if this is what I think it is I will kill you" Haley threatens in a low voice, but I could hear her still. Chris, Peyton, Jake and even my parents would sometimes tease me about being a vampire because I have such good hearing "I warned you about this one Luke... Brooke is off limits. I won't let you ruin her like the others and Nathan agrees"

"Haley chill" Lucas replies with a defence in his voice "I wasn't going to do anything. My car broke down that's all" He tells her and I turn and watch Haley place both hands on her hips "I didn't even know Brooke lived here. I swear"

Haley walked closer to Lucas and sighed running a hand through her hair "Lucas if she quits because of you then I'm going to have to find a male Nanny and Nathan doesn't want that, so please just don't make a move on her" I smile at that last sentence from Haley and compose myself I walk back into the room.

"Here you go Lucas" I hand him my phone and turn to Rebekah "So Av... you like movies" She nods "Disney?" She nods again "Cinderella okay"

"That's my favourite Brooke" I take the DVD from the cabinet and place the disc into the side of the TV and watch as she plonks herself down on the bean bag in the corner.

Lucas walks back into the room and hands me the phone back. So now I have a little perspective on Lucas Scott. He made moves on all the Nannies that the Scott's have hired and I'm guessing they all ended badly since I'm now their new Nanny. Well they didn't have to worry about me bailing on them and not because I'm off limits for Lucas according to them, but because I'm not going to go there. Besides at the moment I'm engaged and even if I wasn't Lucas seems to be a jackass and I won't deal with someone like that.

"Thank you Brooke" He says with a perfect smile. So that's how he gets the girls. With his perfect smile and flawless features "They said they'll be here in 5 minutes"

I walk back down the hall and place the phone on its holder then walking back to Haley and Lucas. Rebekah was watching the film peacefully.

"Okay well Brooke I have to get to work, but I'll pick Rebekah up at about 6:00"

"Okay sure" I reply "I'll give her some dinner if you like"

"Oh Brooke that'll be awesome thanks" I wave it off with a smile "Oh everything she needs is in her frozen bag. Her school had insect day today so she doesn't have to go"

"Okay great" And with that Haley leaves.

"So I should be gone in 5-10 minutes" Lucas says as the front door shut "I'm sorry for being such a bother"

"Oh don't mention it" I wave it off and walk into the kitchen to finishing washing up "It's no bother helping someone in need even if they are your employers brother in law"

"Thank you again Brooke" I nod and turn back to the dishes.

xxx

"Haley told me she found you at Brooke's place yesterday" Nathan says to me as we stop at the river court "Luke... Haley is serious about this one okay. She likes Brooke and so does Rebekah so please don't screw her"

"I can't even if I wanted to" I tell him throwing the ball through the air and into the net.

Nathan ran over to retrieve it and ran back to me "Whatcha mean?"

"She's engaged" Nathan nods and raises his eyes brow at me "Oh come on Nate give me some credit... I don't sleep with people who have partners"

"Riiight... And what about Tiffany who babysat Ava for what a month. She was engaged and getting married the month after and you slept with her" He states and that is true. I did sleep with Tiffany "She even called off her wedding for you"

"It wasn't meant to be that serious Nate" I defend myself "I thought she knew that and besides I didn't know she was engaged not until she yelled it at me"

"Oh and what the big ass ring on her finger didn't signal that to you" He throws at me "But yet you manage to see Brooke's ring"

"Yeah well Tiffany never wore the ring when we fucked, but Brooke's is actually on her finger and anyway I missed it like what twice when I met her... Yesterday when I was talking to her I saw it, but I think she meant for me to see it. You know I think she heard Haley and me talking yesterday"

"Well good for her to get away from you... Maybe she actually has self respect"

"Or maybe she wants the chase"

"Oh for god sake Luke she's engaged... Don't ruin another wedding to feel your needs"

"I won't god! I already told Haley I wouldn't anyway so save it yeah"

"Okay fine" Nathan backs off "Let's play ball" And just like that the subject got dropped and basketball was played.

xxx

_**"He just happened to knock on your door?"**_ Peyton asks after I tell her about my morning

"Yeah. I thought it was Haley, but when I answer he was standing there. I don't think he was lying because his car was up by the curb"

_**"Oh please Brooke... Guys lie. You out of everyone knows that"**_

"Yes Peyton I know that thanks for the reminder"

_**"I'm sorry B"**_ She apologises

I ignore it and turn towards Rebekah "Rebekah sweetie you hungry?" She nods looking up from the book she was drawing in "Mac and cheese okay. Mommy said you like that"

"Yes please" She replies with a toothy smile before going back to her picture

"Anyway maybe he was lying Brooke" Peyton's voice was heard again.

I put the phone between my ear and shoulder as I open the can of Mac and cheese "He doesn't know where I live Peyton. He wasn't lying and besides I heard him and Haley talking remember. He sleeps with all their Nannies which happens to drive them away" I remind her and here her sigh like she was annoyed "What?"

_**"Brooke..."**_

"No Peyton that isn't happening" I put the contents of the Mac and cheese into a pan and place it on the stove

_**"Well it doesn't hurt anyone to flirt Brooke"**_

"I'm engaged Peyt" I look down at my finger and run my fingers over the diamond "Chris will flip if he heard of me flirting with someone"

_**"Speaking of Chris have you heard from him since yesterday?" **_

"He called me this morning, but I missed the call and just haven't returned it" I answer stirring the contents in the pot on the stove "Rebekah wanna watch something else"

"Yes please Brooke" She puts down the book and walks over to the DVD cabinet

_**"Well have you figured out what you're going to do yet?" **_She questions

I run a free hand through my hair and over my face letting out a loud sigh "I didn't sleep much last night thinking, but I don't know what to do"

"Brooke can I watch this one" She holds up Beauty And The Beast

"Sure thing sweetie. Hold on a second Peyt" I walk over to her and put in the film "You thirsty?" She nodded "Here" I head over to the island and pick up a juice box for her "Orange okay" She nods again. I pierce the hole at the top with the straw and hand it to her.

"Thank you Brooke" I kiss the top of her head and she sits back down to watch the film

"Okay I'm back"

_**"Well have you decided yet?"**_ Peyton's voice was heard again _**"Do you think you can still be with him Brooke?"**_

"We were happy Peyt" I mutter pain filling my body once again "Then we hit college and things change. He changed, so I did too and then he hurt me... He hurt me real bad one too many times Peyton... I forgave him every time and he just kept doing it because I loved him too much to let him go, but now..."

_**"You don't feel like you use to do you Brooke?"**_ Tears came to my eyes I turned back to Rebekah

"Sweetie I'll be down the hall for a few minutes okay" She turned and smiled with a nod at me "I'll be back in a minute and don't answer the door okay" She nods again and I walk down the hall to my room leaving the door open "I've never loved anyone other than Chris and now that is slowly disappearing and it scares me"

"Brooke do you love him?" She asks in a calm voice as if she was talking to a child _**"Do you love him enough to marry him?"**_

"I... I don't know Peyton" I reply honestly "I keep trying so hard. I keep hoping my heart would reveal the truth, but it doesn't and now I'm stuck. I keep hoping that my future can still be with Chris, but how am I meant to marry someone who keeps hurting me... Is that what my life is going to be? Will he ever change?"

_**"I love Chris Brooke, but I love you too and I've known you both the same amount of time, but Chris has always been the guy girls want and his always been the guy to treat girls like shit and I've seen him do it to you too many times**__"_ She says and I nod knowing what she meant. I walk to the window in my room and wipe away at my tears as they slowly fall down my cheeks _**"So if you want me to be honest Brooke I wouldn't want you marrying him and yeah he'll probably hate me for saying this to you, but I can't watch you marry someone who doesn't deserve you. Your too good for him B. Davis and you could do so much better" **_

I hold up my ring finger and examine the ring again. It was beautiful, but the Chris Keller who asked me to marry him isn't the guy I know now. The guy who asked me to marry him was kind and gentle and cared about me. If Chris told me he loved me back in high school I would believe him, but the Chris who I know now isn't the guy I loved.

"But the Chris we used to know never use to treat me bad Peyt"

The line was quiet for a moment and then I heard her sigh _**"Everyone changes Brooke... Maybe Chris isn't your ending. Maybe he isn't your ever after"**_

"Yeah maybe" I wipe away the new fresh of tears and look to my bedroom door "Anyway I have to go, but I'll see you tomorrow okay. Have a good night"

_**"You too B. I'll see you tomorrow"**_ And with that we both hang up. I check myself in the mirror. Once I cleaned myself up I walk back down the hall and place the phone on the receiver. I really have no idea why Peyton wanted to get a home phone put it. Who even had home phones these days?

xxx

Haley texted me earlier saying she had a meeting at the school that has gone on longer than she thought and Nathan was at practice so she wanted me to keep Rebekah for a little longer which I didn't mind at all. It was now half 8 and Rebekah was fast asleep on the couch. I placed a me to you bear blanket over her and watched as her little chest would rise and fall. Chris and I use to talk about having kids and then I fell pregnant and miscarried and then the pregnancy scare before that. I guess maybe Peyton is right. Maybe Chris and I aren't meant to be. Maybe everything the universe has thrown my way was to show me that I'm not meant to be with Chris Keller after all.

At quarter to nine there was a knock at the door. I press pause of the film I was watching and jumped up from the couch to the door. Expecting Haley at the door I open it with Rose's frozen bag in my hand only to be greeted with Lucas again. I put the bag back on the hook beside the door and cross my arms over my chest and leant on the door frame "Oh Lucas... Hi" I look around behind him and see his car parked in the apartment car park "Did you leave something here earlier because I don't think I came across anything" I watched as his eyes travelled all over my body. He was checking me out. Typical guy. A smile appears on my face "Lucas..." I call out.

"Oh erm... sorry Haley sent me for Rebekah . She's still at work and Nathan's been called back in for a late practice" He says

"Okay" I let him in and walk into the living area "She fell asleep about an hour ago. I fed her, so she's ready to go straight to sleep when you get her home. Tell Haley to drop her off tomorrow a little earlier and I'll feed her and take her to school"

"Okay" He smiles at me walking towards the couch that Rose was sleeping on. He bends down and scoops her up in his arms. She doesn't wake, but snuggles up closer to Lucas's chest and wraps her arms around his neck "I'll eh... I best get going. See you around Brooke"

I follow him to the door and open it for him "Yeah I'll see you around Lucas" I then close the door once he was gone. Time to finish the film.

**So Chris is a real jerk huh? **

**Lucas seems to have a liking to Brooke, but he did promise Naley that he won't get involved with her... And he knows she is in fact engaged to someone else.**

**Let me know what you guys think by reviewing... Thank you.**

**Much Love Always Roch xoxo**


	3. Could Be Becoming Fast Friends?

**Heeeeeeeyyyyyyy everyone...**

**So another quick update you'll all be happy to see. I bet you didn't expect three chapters all in one day huh?**

**Well I'm just too excited about this story I can't stop writing, but I will tell you that the next chapter might not be up today... I'm hoping to have it up before Christmas... So hopefully tomorrow or Christmas Eve.**

**Thank you again for all the awesome reviews... I appreciate them all so much and I love you all with all my heart.**

**Here's the next chapter... ENJOY!**

I woke to the sound of my phone ringing. I scramble around my bed trying to find it. I slide my hand under my pillow and around my sides and then finally I find it. I don't even look to see who it is as I answer "Hello" My voice came out groggily, but I didn't just wake up.

_**"Hey baby"**_ I sit up straight away when I hear Chris's voice come through the line _**"Sorry did I wake you?"**_

I look at the clock to see it was only half 5 in the morning "Yes Chris you woke me... God its only half 5... Why are you even up this early?"

_**"Got called into practice early today"**_ He replies and I could hear him moving around the apartment we share back home _**"I'm sorry to wake you so early baby"**_

"Its fine... What's up anyway?"

_**"Change of plans... I won't be able to make it this week, but I was thinking maybe at the end of the month I'll come down instead and we'll talk then" **_Oh well this wasn't new... Ever since he became big soccer star Chris Keller he has blown me off one too many times which is another reason why I'm doubting this marriage _**"Is that okay?"**_

"You do this all the time Chris" I tell him laying back down in the bed "I never get a say so why ask"

_**"Brooke... Baby you know I never mean to blow you off. It's just..."**_

"You have some big soccer event don't you?" I cut in rolling my eyes and with the silence he was giving me I knew the answer. He is unbelievable "So since I'm not going once again which bitch you going to take this time because I know and so do you that you can't go alone"

_**"Brooke it's not like that"**_

"It's always like that Chris..." I interject with a sigh "It's always been like that and you know it... I just don't understand why you sleep with them when you come home to me every night"

Apparently at these Soccer events it's never good to go alone and sometimes I'd be busy and couldn't join Chris so he or his manager would find some bimbo bitch to go with him and he'd screw her then come home to me. It went on for months before I actually found out the first one which only happened because I found the girls number in his jacket pocket when I done his laundry. He denied it and then when I threatened to leave he finally admitted it to me and not just that, but all the other times too.

I was blinded by love and the fact that I've invested so many years in our relationship, but now I can see Chris for who he really is... The guy all the girls want. I didn't see it before because in high school girls knew never to mess with me, but this is the real world and the Chris Keller I use to know has left the building... The jackass Chris Keller took his place. Maybe Peyton is right... Maybe Chris isn't my ever after.

He groans and I shake my head closing my eyes _**"I apologise for that... Every time. I'm sorry"**_

"Just because you apologise with flowers, a lovely meal and diamonds doesn't mean it's okay Chris... that doesn't give you the right to keep doing it. God when are you ever going to get that I don't like sharing you... Call me selfish and blame it on me being an only child, but I don't like sharing my things and you were mine all those times" I ran a hand through my lose hair "And having this conversation for the millionth time at half 5 in the morning is a killer, so I'll speak to you whenever Chris. Bye" I don't wait for him to reply after that. I just hang up and throw my phone across the room hearing it smash to the wall and fall to the floor. I'll get another one later.

xxx

I was up after that conversation with Chris... I needed to get out and think so I out on a pair of gym shorts a tank top and my white tennis shoes. I grab my iPod and headphones and keys. Going for a run always refreshed my mind and right now I needed that.

I ran around the block of apartments three times before I spread out and ran down further and to the park which happened to be just down the road from where I lived. I ran a little more until I came to a bench and decided to take a break.

"Is this seat taken?" I look up and see Lucas standing in front of me signalling for the seat beside me "Would you mind?"

"Nah you can sit" I answer taking out my headphones and placing them beside me

"I'm not stalking you or anything... I always go running around this time" I nod looking out at the ocean.

"I only going running to clear my head" I tell him "I'm only out since I got woken up with a phone call"

"Wow that is early to be calling someone... Who would call that early anyways?"

"Oh just my..." I look to him and see him looking at me. I put my hand with my ring knot my lap and look back at the ocean "No one important" Okay that is a lie. Chris is meant to be classed as someone important for me, but after the call this morning I'm really doubting that anymore.

My life is crashing around me and I'm sitting here with Lucas Scott instead of trying to fix it... I'm tired of trying. I'm tired of trying to fix something that I no longer think I wanna fix. I came here to Tree Hill to get away for a while and I'm glad I did because I think I've finally realised that my relationship with Chris is no longer worth fixing.

"So Brooke... I've met you like what 4 times now and I don't know anything about you" Lucas says and I nod waiting for him to continue "So since we're going to be seeing a lot of each other tell me something about you?"

"Whatcha wanna know?"

"Where you from?"

"California"

"And you came all the way to North Carolina" He turns his body to look me fully. I never knew how blue his eyes were until now so I turn my body too and look at him. This wasn't bad right? I mean we can be friends... I am the Nanny to his niece after all and I know what Haley said about him bedding all the Nannies, but they must have been willing to do that... It takes two people to sleep together and if I'm not one of them then we'll be able to be friends.

I nod slowly crossing my legs on the bench and placing my hands in my lap "I had to get away from home for a while... I needed some space from..."My eyes move to my hands in my lap.

"Your fiancé" He cuts in and I look back up at him our eyes locking "I saw your ring yesterday" He states and I nod taking deep breaths "How long you guys been engaged?"

"4 years" His eyes widen and I nod with a small smile "Yeah a long time I know, but I just... I haven't been ready to walk down the aisle yet" He nods and suddenly I felt comfortable talking with him. It was like I've known his for years instead of a couple of days. Weird I know, but that's just how it feels. I didn't even feel this comfortable when I first met Chris. It took me months before I felt comfortable with him. This is strange.

"I understand" He puts his leg up on the bench "I had a fiancé and we were engaged for 3 years, but we had been together for 5 years and I thought she just wanted a long engagement before we got married, but it turned out she was sleeping with my bestfriend Felix the whole time. I broke of the engagement and cut them both out my life" I listened to him and thought back to Chris and all the girls he had cheated on me with. I felt like an idiot sitting there listening to how Lucas broke of the engagement to the girl who cheated on him. Why hadn't I done that the first time I found out about all 5 girls he had cheated on me with? Why have I let it pass me by? Yeah I know I was so in love with him I didn't want to lose him, but why wasn't I good enough for him not to hurt me over and over again. I turn my head and look out at the ocean again and sigh running my ring finger hand over my face and stopping to look at the ring once more "So has being here in tree hill helped?"

"Actually it has" I reply honestly, but I still don't know what I'm going to do. I invested 6 years in this relationship... That is a long time and was it about time I gave up. I know I've never been a quitter, but why should I put more into this relationship when Chris is going out with stupid bitches and not thinking about me at all. I then look at my watch and see it's almost 7... Wow I didn't realise the time "Oh Lucas I'm sorry... I have to go. Haley is bringing Rebekah over soon" is stand up and put my headphones back in "It was nice seeing you again Lucas... Thank you for the talk"

"No worries" And with that I ran back to the apartment.

xxx

"Brooke..." Rebekah calls out when I open the door to put the garbage out "I'm here"

I put the black sack in the green bin and smiled at her "Hello Beks, you are here" She runs up and hugs me "You hungry sweetie?"

She nods looking up at me "Hi Brooke" Haley says walking up behind Rebekah "I know where a little early today sorry about that, I have a meeting this morning"

"Oh don't worry about it Haley" I wave it off "Its fine"

"Thank you" I nod and smile. She turns to Rebekah "Okay Pumpkin be good for Brooke... and have a good day at school okay" Rebekah nods and Haley kisses her cheek "Brooke she finishes at three is it okay if you pick her up and have her until maybe seven half seven"

"Yeah sure Haley"

"Oh and I might have to ask Lucas to pick her up again is that okay because I could just come myself" She says in a rush moving her bag higher on her shoulder.

"Oh no that's no problem Haley... Lucas and I tend to bump into each other all the time anyway... Plus if it helps you then that's all good" I tell her as I take Rebekah's hand in mine

"Wait... you and Lucas see each other all the time?" The questioning tone she had brought me back to her conversation with Lucas that I overheard yesterday.

"Oh Haley I didn't mean it like that... I just bumped into him at the store and this morning on my run... That's all" Haley nods and I could still see the questioning expression written on her face "Haley really nothing is between Lucas and me... We just talk here or there that's all"

"Okay... Well I best be going" Haley kissed Rebekah on the top of her head again and waved at us both has she headed down the few steps from the apartment and got into her car.

"So how about we go and get something to eat before I take you to school" I ask Rebekah as I shut the door behind us. She nods and I grab my jacket and car keys "Come the sweetie. Lets go eat"

xxx

**LPOV**

"Lucas Scott I warned you" Haley says to me as soon as I answer the phone.

I walk from the kitchen to the front of the cafe "Whoa what you on about Hales?"

"I just left Brooke's apartment and she said you guys have talked and bumped into each other. What is that about?"

"Oh that's nothing Haley... I just bumped into her this morning when I was out running and we talked a little"

Yeah we talked and yeah we kind of connected which I weird because since Karleigh I haven't connected with anyone at all. Normally I use my charm and they drop their knickers for me and then I don't see them or call them again unless they're Naley's Nanny, but with Brooke it seemed different. I've known her what a couple of days and it already seems like I've known her for years and we were just catching up... Weird or what... Right?

"Lucas you promised" Haley whined and I shook my head with a eye roll as I walked into the kitchen

"I promised not to sleep with her Hales... I didn't promise not to be her friend and beside she's engaged anyway" I state wiping down the counter with the dish cloth I had in my hand.

"Yeah Nathan told me and I saw the ring this morning, but that didn't stop you from bedding Tiffany did it?"

I let out a sigh and drop the dish cloth under the counter "I didn't know she was engaged and besides it's not like Brooke has shown any kind of interest in me anyway Hales. I'm not going to get in-between her and her fiancé"

"Okay fine" Haley gives in "Just please don't ruin this for us. Rebekah loves Brooke and I don't want her to lose yet another Nanny because you break their hearts"

"I wont... I promise you that Rebekah won't lose Brooke okay"

"Okay... Thank you Luke" And with that we both hang up and just when Brooke and Rebekah walk in.

"Uncle Luke" Rebekah calls out as she runs into the cafe. the bell above the door chimes when Brooke walks in after her "Can I have egg and bacon please with chocolate milk?"

"Is that okay with Brooke" Brooke nods behind Rebekah and I put in her order then started to make her drink "Hi Brooke"

"Hey Lucas" She replies sitting down beside Bekah "Can I have a caramel latte please?"

"Sure thing" I nod with a smile putting Bekah's chocolate milk in front of her "There you go chipmunk" She smiles at me and sips through the straw.

"Thank you Uncle Luke"

"And here you go Brooke" I place her latte in front of her and grab the wash bowl from behind the counter as one of the other girls I work with places Bekah's breakfast in front of her "So Haley called... She thinks something is going on between us" Brooke twirls around on the stool and follows me with her eyes.

"I hope you told her that isn't true" She responds getting up and following me from table to table, but keeping an eye on Rebekah at the same time.

"Of course" I collect some cups and place them in the bowl "I told her we could become friends... Nothing more than that"

"Friends?" She questioned the idea and I could see it in her eyes "That could work"

"I can be friends with a girl you know" I state turning to face her for a moment "I'm friends with Haley"

"Well she is married to your brother so technically your family so that doesn't count" She leans against a table and crosses her arms across her chest "You do befriend women do you Lucas... You sleep with them and then run"

"Your assuming things Brooke" She raises her eye brow as if she didn't believe me and maybe she shouldn't it's not like she wasn't right.

"Oh sure I am... Is that why you've slept with everyone of the Nannies that Haley and Nathan have hired?" How did she know that? I place the wash bowl into the nearest table and wipe my hands on the back of my jeans "So you're not denying it then?"

"How did you know that?" I ask

"When you whisper you might want to make sure the person you're talking about isn't in hearing distance" A smile formed on her lips as she leaned up from the table and walked back over to Rebekah without waiting for my reply. There was something about her... Something about Brooke Davis that drew me in. That got me to want to know more about her. She was mysterious and I liked that.

"Hey Bekah you ready sweetie" Rebekah nodded and sipped the last of her chocolate milk and Brooke gulped down her now warm latte and paid Claire who was stood behind the til

"Bye Uncle Lucas" Rebekah called out waving to me. I wave back and once they get to the door I see Brooke turn back to me...

"See you around Broody Boy" Was that a nickname she just gave me... Maybe we were becoming fast friends and with that they had left the bell chiming above the door signalled that.

**So yes Chris is a super jerk... Even I hate him in the story so far... Will Brooke break of the engagement or will she try and make it work with him?**

**Review and let me know what you think please...**

**Much Love Always Roch xoxo**


	4. Just Friends!

**SURPRISE!**

**Another exciting chapter to this awesome story.**

**I want to thank you guys again... You are all awesome and I love you all with the amazing reviews and new readers and followers I am receiving it reminds me why I continue to write these fanfiction stories for you.**

**With every review I get it motivates me to upload faster and that is why I've uploaded 4 chapters in 2 days... Plus I've been off work for 2 days.**

**Tomorrow will be another new chapter coming your way... Excited. I am.**

**Anyway here is the next chapter... ENJOY!**

"What do you think of this one?" Peyton asks for the millionth time since she got home about an hour ago "Maybe I should submit this one... I don't want to mess this up"

"All of them are great Peyt" I answer honestly "I think Jake will love all of them"

"Yeah so you keep saying, but please can you just help me pick one already... I have like 3 hours before I have to email one to Jake"

"I told you the one with the girl in corner is the one Peyton" I point to the third picture "It's perfect and highlights the bully theme you are going for"

"Yeah that's the one Jake picked too, but he told me it was up to me"

"And it is" I nod agreeing with Jake "Now can you please submit it and move on to the fashion piece I need you to finish for me"

"You're still going for that?" Peyton questions sending the final email to Jake

I nod looking down at my portfolio with all my sketches in it "I may have done two courses at college and got a Nanny job, but fashion is my life Peyt... You know that. I'm not going to stop my dream just because I don't know what to do with Chris"

"I never thought you would Brooke... I've known you a long time... You never give up on a dream"

"And I don't plan on it now" She nods and clicks send on the email "Finally you sent it"

"Yeah yeah... I just wanted it to be perfect for Jake. He works so hard on the bullying campaign and the passion he shows is amazing" The dreamy look on her face reminded me of a time I use to be like that with Chris. How I use to always want to be with him.

How I never liked being apart from him unless I had to. Our relationship seemed unhealthy, but it really wasn't because we were in love, but I think Chris got too use to that fact and got to comfortable. If I'm honest I don't think his in love with me anymore... I think his in love with the idea of me. That way he gets his cake and he gets to eat it too.

"Well what you going to do about this company you wanna start?" She asks breaking me from my thoughts.

"I have the money to start my company I just need my first time investor and if your sketches could help launch my line then I'll love you forever" I answer with a sweet smile "And I can Nanny on the side... I really don't want to let Rebekah down so I'll bring her along with me"

"Okay I'll get started on the art and you make the clothes... Then we'll start up a website and have it go from there"

"Thank you Peyt" I stand up and give her a quick hug before going to get my stuff so I could start making some clothes before I have to go get Bekah from school.

xxx

5 hours later and I had 5 dresses and 4 outfits made... Call me a fast worker or what. I had just picked up Rebekah from school. I clicked her into the car seat and got into the driver's seat I pull out onto the road "Brooke"

"Hmm sweetie" I look into the mirror and smile at her

"Am I coming to your house again today?"

"Do you want to?" I question back and she nods with a toothy grin "Then yes sweetie you are"

"And can I watch films again please?"

"Of course Bekah you can watch whatever you like. Peyton will be busy anyway" I tell her as I stop at a red light.

"Is Peyton your friend" I nod and she smile at me "Madeline is my friend"

"That's awesome" I press down on the gas pedal when the light turns green "Shall we go get some dinner" When Rebekah smile I turned into the grocery store and parked in the nearest space. I get out and go around to unclick Rebekah out of her seat and take her hand as we walk into the store "Chicken and chips or something else?"

"Something else please Brooke" I take her through the aisles and wait for her to pick something out "Oh Brooke can I have this" She points to the freezer.

"You want burger and chips instead" She nods and I take out a box of burgers and put it in the basket "How about a treat too since you've so good today?"

"Really?" Her eyes light up and a goofy grin forms on her face when I nod.

I hold out my hand for her to take which she does and we walk to the sweet aisle. Rebekah's eyes scanned every sweet as she tried to pick her favourite. I stood back and picked up a packet of verity sweets for when she came over during the week.

"I see someone has a sweet tooth" I turn around and see Lucas standing behind me holding the bar of the trolley he was pushing "Hey Brooke"

"Oh hi Lucas" I just seem to keep bumping into him these days... I mean what is the chance of me bumping into him three times in one day.

"You'll be here all afternoon waiting for Becky to pick a sweet" He tells me nodding towards the 5 year old scanning through the sweets "If she could, she'd have all of them"

"I was just like her as a kid" I cross my arms like I did before and smile at Rebekah not being able to pick what she wanted. It did remind me when I was her age and Dad use to take me with him to the store and every time he would get me a little treat and we'd be there for a god 10-15 minutes before I finally decided on the strawberry laces... They were always my favourite "I'd make Dad wait ages before I finally decided on one sweet. He would never moan at me or ask me to hurry up, but he would smile at me and just watch as I did what Bekah is doing now"

"So you do have a sweet tooth... At what it started at five" I turn back to him and see the him smiling at me

I nod "Yeah I guess so... I think it was just because Dad never wanted me to feel bad" I tell him, but stopped once I realised I was about to tell him my whole story... I didn't want to do that. I've only known him 3 days. Not long at all.

"So what's your favourite sweet then?" He asks once he realises I was going to continue with my story.

"Strawberry laces" I answer walking towards Rebekah to pick up a packet "I use to take these to school and sneak them out my bag and sneakily eat them without getting caught" I smile at the memory "Chris hated them, but I didn't care... I loved them so I would eat them always"

"Brooke... I've picked" Bekah finally says walking towards Lucas and I "Uncle Lucas hey"

"Hi Beck... Oh I knew you'd pick them"

Rebekah held up the packet "Flying saucers... yummy sherbet" I laughed as she put the packet into the basket "Thank you Brooke"

"Your very welcome sweetie"

"So erm... Brooke Haley asked me to pick Bekah up again later" I nod listening to him "I have to lock up at the cafe, but I'll come by the same time as yesterday is that okay" I nod again and he smiles at me... He had a nice smile... A charming smile like you'd see in the Disney movies. Wait... is that wrong to compliment the guy who tends to sleep with the Nannies even if it is in my head.

_Your engaged Brooke_

The angel on my shoulder whispers to me.

_But for how much longer?_

The devil all dressed in red with those adorable horns and tail says back.

No neither of those I will listen to... It's not like I'm flirting with him... Yeah his really good looking and yes if I'm honest he is my type, but the ring on my finger stops me from doing anything and right not with his reputation with the Scott Nannies I'm kinda glad. It's only been 3 days and I already feel something between us and I'm not sure if that's just me or not. I need to just keep calm and play it nice, but not too nice.

"Okay so I'll see you tonight then?" He says bringing me out of my thoughts. I blink a few times before nodding.

"Yeah see you tonight" I take Bekah's hand and we head to the check out.

xxx

"Brooke you home finally" Peyton says as I open the door to our apartment. Rebekah ran in before me "And this must be Rebekah"

"Yep... Bekah this is my bestfriend and roommate Peyton" I introduce as I shut the door with my foot and put the grocery bag on the counter.

"Hello Peyton" Bekah smiles sitting down on the couch "Can I watch a film please Brooke"

"Sure thing sweetie" I look over at Peyton who was nearer to the TV "Peyt can you put on a film, for her please?"

"Which one would you like sweetheart?"

"Frozen please" Peyton nods and puts on the DVD as I made Bekah her dinner.

xxx

**LPOV**

"You know Brooke right?" I ask Jake as I walk into the community centre.

Jake nods taking the can of soda I had offered him from me "Yeah... Why?"

"She's the Nanny Naley hired" I tell him sitting down beside him on the bleachers "She just seems different too all the others they've hired... She seems... I don't know... Just different"

"Yeah well the Brooke Davis I know isn't your typical girl" Jake tells me sipping at the can "Her relationship with Chris shows that"

"Chris being her fiancé"

Jake nods and I sip at my can too "Yeah... There relationship is a little hard to work out" I don't say anything I just listen... Maybe the I can get a little in sight on Brooke Davis "They've been together for a very long time, but I'm not sure it can last much longer"

"Why do you think that dude?" I question thinking back to the store earlier and noticing I didn't see her wearing her ring. Was her relationship with Chris over?

"Brooke and Chris use to have the kind of relationship everyone would dream off. They were of curse the IT couple in high school and I use to envy the way they would look at each other and when they got engaged everyone was happy and excited for them... I truly thought they would last" Jake explains and I nod along to show I was listening to him "Then the second year in college things changed... Chris became engrossed in his soccer career that he didn't pay much attention to Brooke and she would put up this facade in front of everyone and act like it didn't bother her..."

"But it did" I cut in and Jake nods with a sad look on his face.

"So cutting the story short because I shouldn't really be telling you this, but I moved here and after being here for a year I asked Peyton to move down with me and Brooke found that opportunity to come too... To get away and think, but I really think she wanted to get away from California and Chris" He states and I put my can down beside me "Chris is a jerk Luke and I think Brooke deserves better so yeah I don't think she will go back to him this time"

"This has happened before?" I ask with a raised eye brow.

Jake holds up both hands and sits up straight "I've said too much already, but like I said before... I really think Brooke will walk away this time" And with that Jake stands up and picks up his can "Thanks for the soda Luke" I nod at him and he walks away leaving me with my thoughts of none other than Brooke Davis.

xxx

I opened the door to throw out the garbage one again and see Lucas's car just pull up in an empty space out the apartment complex. I throw the black sack in the green bin and stand back beside the door waiting for Lucas. I watch as he gets out of his car. He was wearing a dark blue buttoned down top with dark blue faded jeans and a black jacket. He looked gorgeous with the moon light beaming off his face lighting up those gorgeous ocean blue eyes of his.

_No Brooke stop it. Your still engaged... Remember?_

The angel on my shoulder scolds me and I stand up straight against the wall and look away from his direction and at my feet.

_But you're not wearing you engagement ring Brooke._

My inner devil said reminds me.

I look down at my bare hand. I did take of my ring... I took it off because I didn't feel right wearing it, but does that mean I've made a decision on what I'm going to do about Chris... I'm still not sure, but I have a month to decide... So I can relax for now.

"Hey Brooke" I snap out of my thought and come back to reality at the sound of my name. I look up from my feet and lock eyes with Lucas. Honey to Ocean Blue... Ocean Blue to Honey.

"Hi Lucas" I smile at him not being able to help myself. Hi was just too hot and that kind of blinded me just a little "Rebekah is sleeping again" I say as I turn into the apartment "Just like yesterday she is fed and ready for bed when you get her home"

"Thank you Brooke" Lucas walks over to the couch and scoops Bekah up into his arms again and just like last night she snuggles into his arms and I grab the blanket and put it over her.

"I brought it for her... She seemed to love it" Lucas smiles at me and heads for the door "Here let me" I open the door for him and he walks out onto the front step.

"You're really good at what you do Brooke" He states

"Oh thank you... She really a lovely girl and always good too"

"Yeah she is, but I didn't mean the Nanny thing even though you are" I look at him confused and then he nods to the clothes on the counter behind me "I'm guessing you made those" I nod and he smiles a glint in his eyes I didn't miss. His smile could light up the whole neighbourhood "You're really good Brooke"

"Oh eh... Thank you Luke"

"No problem... erm Brooke I wanted to ask you something" He seemed nervous to ask and I found it cute. A couple of wrinkles formed on his forehead as he frowned "Erm would you like to hang out sometime... I don't mean like a date or anything I just... I mean as friends"

I thought back to what Haley had said about him hitting on the Nannies they hire and I think back to Peyton and what she said and then Chris appeared in my head and I looked down at my bare hand again "As friends?" He nods with Rebekah still in his arms "Okay sure... As friends. I'm taking Bekah to the park after school tomorrow. Fancy joining us"

"Yeah okay sure thank you" I nod "Okay I'm going to go now and take Becky home. I'll see you tomorrow"

"Yeah tomorrow" I utter back as he turns around and heads down the steps and to his car.

tomorrow I just planned to spend the afternoon with Lucas Scott at the park... Lucky for me Rebekah will be there too. I can do this right? Its just a friendly hangout session while I look after Bekah. I can be just friends with this guy. Yes his cute and yes his my type, but being just friends is what I need right now... I just need another friend. Lucas Scott is now my friend. Just my friend.

_Keep telling yourself that Brooke..._

My inner self screamed at me. I ignored her. I can be just friends with someone. I know I can.

And then the phone rang. I let it go to voice mail in fear it could be Chris and I was right. It was. His voice rang through the whole apartment lucky Peyton was with Jake tonight.

"Brooke baby you there... I know I haven't called, but soccer is kicking my ass right now. I'm sorry about this morning. I shouldn't haven't rung so early. Please don't be mad at me. Ring me when you get this since you either won't pick up or you're in bed. I love you Brooke... Just ever forget that okay" And his voice ended.

Oh great now I really feel like shit. I press delete and head for bed.

**Chris really is an ass isn't he?**

**God if I was Brooke I would have left him years ago... I guess she loves or loved him too much for that.**

**Drop a review in the box below and let me know what you think.**

**Much love Always Roch xoxo**


	5. Friends Only Date?

**IT'S CHRISTMAS!**

**Merry Christmas to all you wonderful readers and reviewers... I hope you all have an awesome day (-: **

**So since it is Christmas and I'm in a good mood and I can't sleep I thought I'd write you a chapter and upload it as a Christmas presents to my fans!**

**Oooh and it's MY BIRTHDAY IN 5 DAYS! Just saying (-:**

**Anyway here is the latest chapter... ENJOY!**

"So you're going on a date with this Lucas guy then?" Peyton says walking out of the bathroom the next morning. She got back from Jake's late last night and I just filled her in on what happened yesterday "Does this mean you've finally decided to kick Chris to the curb?"

"It's not a date Peyton and yes I've decided on what I'm going to do with this whole Chris situation, but I think I need to talk to Chris before telling anyone" I state as I braid my hair to the side and down over my shoulder.

"Even your bestfriend" I give her the look through the mirror and she smiles at me holding up her hands "Okay okay I get it"

I turn around in the swivel chair and cross one leg over the other "Sometimes I wish he never changed and sometimes I wish he didn't propose because he didn't mean any of the things he said" Peyton looked at me tilting her head sides "Okay fine maybe he meant them at first, but I should have known college would be different. I was stupid to think things would be the same or even better. I should have known this was going to happen"

"Oh yeah because you can tell the future right Brooke" I roll my eyes at her comment and turn back to the mirror "This isn't your fault Brooke... None of it is"

"I beg you differ Sawyer" I apply some mascara and eye liner then turn back to Peyton "I let it happen... The whole of my college experience I let Chris walk all over me because I was blinded by fricking love... I let that dickhead dictate my life because I thought I needed him"

"Brooke no one would blame you for falling in love with the wrong guy"

"Yeah I guess not Peyt, but I blame myself for letting him get to me too much to let go. I brought on the heartache and heartbreak all by myself when I let my guard down and let Chris Keller waltz his way into my life" I state standing up and walking towards her "But I'll be damned if he thinks he can sweet talk his way through this one... Rachel was our close friend and she betrayed me with the person I was meant to marry"

"Brooke..."

"It's okay Peyton" I cut in "I'm okay"

"So what happens now?" Peyton asks taking the towel from her hair

"I go to the Naley house and you go do whatever you do and I'll see you for our weekly girly night in later" She smiles at me and nods "Good... See you later "

"Right back at ya " I quickly hug her as I head out to go get Bekah.

xxx

I get out of my BMW and walk up the drive to the big oak doors I haven't seen in a couple of weeks. Yep I've been working for the Scott family for about 2 weeks now. I raise my hand and knock three times. A couple minutes later the door opens to reveal Haley "Hi Brooke"

"Hey Haley... Sorry I'm a little late" I apologise looking at my watch

"Oh no need to worry Brooke... Rebekah as just finished her breakfast anyway" I nod as Haley moves to the side and opens the door wide "Come on in" I smile at her and walk in after hake shutting the door as I did "I was actually going to call and cancel today"

"Oh you was?" I ask disappointment laced with my words.

We stopped at the kitchen where Rebekah was sitting at the island "Oh no Brooke don't take it personally. You're doing great with Rebekah, she loves you" I smile at that "I have a free day today and I didn't want to burden you for no reason, but Bekah insisted that she hang with you today. I must say Brooke she has taken a liking to you quicker than any of the others we've had"

"She really is a great kid Haley"

"Yeah she is" Haley agrees

"Brrrrooookkkeee!" Rebekah squeals as she runs into the kitchen "Your here"

"I'm here" I smile down at her as she wraps her arms around my waist

"Are we still going to the park today Brooke" Bekah asks me as she pulls away from me and looks up. I nod and she beams a big smile at me that lights up her whole face "Cool" And with that she runs back out of the room.

"Okay so erm... since Rebekah is going to be with you I'm going to run a few errands and stuff, but I shouldn't be back too late... Nathan is away this weekend, but I'm having a little get together this weekend if you wanted to come and join us" Haley tells me "You could make some more friends... You know meet new people"

"Oh eh... Yeah sure. Sounds fun"

"Okay great" Haley turns around and walks into the hall "Bekah get your coat and bag"

"Okay Mommy" She shouts back and you could hear the patter of her feet hitting the lino floor "I'm ready Brooke" I smile at her and hold out my hand which she takes "Bye Mommy"

"Bye baby" Haley kisses the top of her daughters head and we head out to my car.

xxx

Peyton was at the apartment when the phone started to ring. She put down her pencil and grabbed the phone of the receiver "Hello, Brooke and Peyton's apartment. Peyton speaking"

"Oh Peyton you sound so professional" Chris says on the other line.

Peyton sighs sitting back in her chair at her desk "Brooke isn't here Chris"

"Actually I didn't call for Brooke... I was hoping to speak with you Blondie" Chris says. Peyton could hear some commotion in the background, but decided not to ask about it.

"What do you want?" Peyton questions sitting back in the chair and crossing her right leg over the left one.

"I want you to talk Brooke into giving me another chance"

"You're kidding right" When he didn't reply Peyton could help, but laugh... A dry and fed up laugh. She couldn't believe this guy "No Chris I won't talk to Brooke... God you don't get it do you... You messed up Keller. You messed up real bad and you've just realised it and now it's too late and you know it" Chris still doesn't say anything, but Peyton could hear him breathing on the other line "I was rooting for you and Brooke, but the way you treated her... The endless times she would cry and sob her heart out to me and the times I had to stop her from drinking and doing something stupid and all because you think it was okay to cheat on her and ignore her and for what Chris?"

"Peyton you don't understand okay... I've a reputation to look after..." He tries to defend himself.

Peyton cuts him off "Oh don't give me that crap Chris... You didn't have to sleep with all those sluts. You didn't have to ignore Brooke and you certainly did not need to treat her like your own personal slave" Peyton sat up in her chair and sighed once more "Now I think you need to leave Brooke to think and then when she's ready she will call you or something. Good bye Keller" And without waiting for him to respond she hangs up putting the phone down beside her and started back on the sketch she promised Brooke.

xxx

It half 3 in the afternoon and I had taken Rebekah to the park like I had promised. I placed her in the swing and started to push her. She was screaming with excitement asking me to go higher so I pushed harder, but not too hard I didn't want to scare her. Her giggles filled my ears and I smiled with every push as she squealed.

"Brooke!" I scan the crowd for the person shouting towards me and see Lucas standing by the tree on the other side of the park. I smile at him and wave as I take Bekah out of the swing.

"I'm going on the jungle gym Brooke" She says to me as she runs off in that direction.

"Okay sweetie" I call after her turning back to Lucas who was now standing beside me "Hi Luke"

"Thank you again for inviting me" I wave it off like no big deal and sit on the bench "So how is the thinking going?" He asks

I look out at all the little kids playing in the park and place my hand over my stomach remembering back to the miscarriage I had the second year of college and how much pain I was in. Chris not being there for me. He was sleeping with some other girl while I was at the hospital going through one of the worst times in my life. I then turn to Lucas and sit side ways so my arm hangs over the bench "The thinking is going okay thanks. I think I've finally figured out what I'm going to do about Chris and the engagement"

"Oh yeah?" Lucas says turning and doing the same thing I did. Our hands only inches away from touching "Wanna talk about it... That's what friends do right?"

"I'll make you a deal" I tell him and he nods signalling for me to carry on and I do "If we're going to be friends and talk and get to know each other than if I tell you something you have to tell me something"

"Okay that's fair enough" He agrees with a smile on his face. God it should be illegal to smile like that. I wonder why he melts all girls hearts.

"So whatcha wanna know?" I ask slouching back on the bench.

"Are you going back to California?"

"Before I came here that was an obvious answer... I was going back... I have a fiancé and my life is in California, but now I'm not sure yet. I still have to think that part through" I admit and he nods following every word I was saying "My turn... Why do you pick to sleep with a number of girls and not settle down with just the one?"

"Because I've settled down before and it didn't work out" He says and sits up a little straighter. His hand touched mine sending tingles through my body. I haven't felt those in a long time. Even when Chris touches me now I don't feel like I use to "After I found out about Karleigh and Felix I flipped out... I eh... I went on a bender and didn't stop for months. No one could find me. I went from state to state drinking and sleeping with whomever I could find. Karleigh was my life Brooke and she screwed me over and Felix had been my Bestfriend since I could remember and I just couldn't handle what they had done to me... So since then I haven't tried" He continued and I nodded with a little understanding of that "So my turn right?" I nod "What's happened with you and Chris if you don't mind me asking?"

I run a hand through my lose curls and look back at him "Okay well it's a long story so I'll shorten it for you" I pick at the wood on the bench "Chris and I have known each other a really long time at the end of senior year he asked me to marry him and I was so in love with him I said yes, but then the second year of college he changed and he started to blow me off for soccer and he would hang with all these girls, but claim he wasn't screwing any of them and then I found out he had been sleeping with them and I was too in love with him and he was too much of a smooth talker and I stayed, but six months ago before we graduated college I found out he slept with Rachel... One of my closest friends I made in college and I couldn't handle it. I became depressed and I stopped eating" I ran my hand along the bench and look at him "Peyton my Bestfriend helped me through it and I haven't been the same Brooke since and Chris is scared of that because I think his realised he can't sweet talk me this time you know" Lucas nods and I was kind of happy to have him to talk about this with. I mean I have Peyton, but she knows the story already. Lucas is a new face and new ears to it... I don't think he'd judge me.

"It sucks when the two people you trust hurts you huh?"

"Not when the one person you thought you could trust with your life hurts you more than once" I reply looking down at my bare finger "Anyway back to the question game... Are you very close with you parents?"

I watched as his eyes glazed over. I wasn't sure what it was, but I know my question set off something in his head and then just like that it was gone and the light was back in those ocean blue eyes. He took a couple deep breaths then spoke "Me and Ma are very close... She actually gone on a world trip with my Uncle Keith and My sister Lilly" I nod not wanting to speak so he carries on "I don't associate with my father" He states and the way he said 'Father' sounded like a bad taste coming from his mouth "My turn..." His eyes lit up again "If I asked you out on a only friend date again would you say yes?"

Lucas leans over and moves some hair from my eyes. He was so close I could feel his hot minty breath on my face. I look up into his eyes and I was attached... I was frozen... Stuck there not wanting to move, but I knew I had to... I wasn't actually single... I was still engaged. I am still with Chris. Kissing Lucas right now was wrong so I turn my head and look at Rebekah playing in the sandbox with a few kids.

I remember being that young. Care free. No worries in the world other than what picture to draw or who I was going to become friends with the next day. Why did things have to be so complicated? Simple wasn't bad; simple might be dull to some people, but to me its better. I'd rather be dull than have this complicated relationship I have with Chris now. God I hate being an adult!

"Brooke..." I was brought out of my thoughts by Lucas calling out to me.

"Hmm?"

"You didn't answer my question" I turn to face him again and see he had taken his spot back on the other side of the bench "If I asked you out on a only friends date would you say yes?"

"Just as friends... Nothing more?" He nods hanging his hand over the back of the bench again our fingers only inches apart "Okay sure... Tomorrow night okay for you... my place. Take out and a movie?"

"That's my kind of date" He replies with a smile "You know a way to a man's heart Brooke Davis" I just laugh and roll my eyes... It is an 'Only Friends' Date after all.

**Let me know what you think... REVIEW please**

**Much Love Always Roch xoxo**


	6. Princess And The Frog

**Hey you totally gorgeous people.**

**I want to thank you all for your follows and support with this story, I love how much of you have reviewed and followed me. It's amazing that I've got new fans too. I love you all loads and I'm thanking you once again.**

**So I got a review asking for a Naley scene... Okay well I will try and put a Naley scene in the next chapter (-:**

**I hope you are all having an awesome Christmas.**

**Merry Christmas Once again**

**Anyway here is the next chapter... ENJOY!**

I left Rebekah with Lucas since it was getting pretty late. From the park we walked to the cafe that I found out Lucas now owns and ate dinner then we went for a walk along the riverside and down by the beach. Rebekah had a good time smiling all the time. Now I was sitting on the couch in the living room thinking. I need to talk to Chris... I need to make everything clear. I've made my decision and I need to tell him.

"Chris called earlier" Peyton says sitting opposite me "He wanted me to talk to you... He thinks I should convince you into giving him another chance"

"And what did you say?"

"I basically told him to screw himself... He doesn't deserve you " I give her a small smile and run a hand through my hair "He shouldn't treat you like crap and not be sorry about it"

"I know... I eh... I need to speak to him" I tell her thoughts running through my mind "I think I need to finish this with him... This relationship if you can even call it that isn't healthy and I don't want it anymore... I don't love him like I use to"

"I'm sorry Brooke" I nod getting up from the couch

"Yeah me too " I give her a small smile "I'm going for a bath Peyt" And with that I walk down the hall and towards the bathroom.

xxx

_'__So honey now, take me into your loving arms. Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars. Place your head on my beating heart. I'm thinking out loud. That maybe we found love right where we are'_

Ed Sheeren's lyrics boomed through my room waking me instantly. I moved around my bed looking for my phone once again. The time read 8:o0am on my alarm clock. I finally find my phone and look at call id... Chris. Why am I not surprised.

"Hello" I mumble into the phone "Chris"

_**"Moring baby" **_

"Chris why you calling me?" I ask getting to the point. It was morning which mean it's wayyy to early for him calling me right now "If this conversation is like the last then I should hang up now"

_**"No wait Brooke... I haven't spoken to you in a while and I was just..." **_

"Calling to see if I've made up my mind" I finish for him as I sit up in the bed "

_**"Yeah... Well its driving me crazy not knowing our fate Brooke... I just want to know what you're thinking. I hate not knowing"**_ He rants and I roll my eyes at him even though he can't see me _**"Can you just talk to me please"**_

"I thought you was coming at the end of the month anyway" I reply pushing my cover off of me and standing to my feet

_**"I'll come this weekend if you really want me too Brooke. I'll do anything for you" **_

"Oh please you'd only do that because you're scared to lose me" I walk into the bathroom "Why bother caring about me now"

_**"Oh come on Brooke... I've always cared about you. You know I love you" **_

"Oh quit the bullshit Chris" I say and hang up throwing my phone across the room and onto my bed "God why did I fall in love with such a jerk?" I groan and run the tap splashing my face with some cold water.

xxx

Sewing... That is what calms me. I make clothes and I relax. I've made 4 outfits so far today when Peyton decided to come out of her room and joins me. She sits down beside me and crosses both her legs onto the couch "Hey there bestfriend"

"Hi yourself" I reply putting down the jacket I had just made "Another thing for you to put up on the site"

"How is that doing?"

"Good. I made like $400 just yesterday with the outfits I made the night before" I reply with a smile "Thank you for helping me Peyt"

"No worries" She smiles back "So what time is Lucas coming over tonight?"

"I think he said 7:00" Peyton raised her eye brows with a smirk "Don't look at me like that Sawyer... It's not an actual date. We're just friends hanging out. No big deal"

"Riiight because that sounds so legit"

"Oh please don't start Peyt... I have too much going on right now" I tell her standing and walking over to the fridge to grab a bottle of water "Right now I'm just going to make as much clothes as I can and get my business starting"

"Well I'm here to help as much as I can" I thank her and sit back down with my sewing machine "But right now I'm going to go meet Jake for lunch" I nod as she grabs her bag and jacket "Want anything?" I shake my head and she nods with a smile leaving the apartment"

xxx

**LPOV**

"A date?" Haley asks in disbelieve as she walks around the kitchen. I had just taken Bekah to school and was back at the Naley house "You asked Brooke out on a date. Lucas you promised"

"Yeah I know I promised I wouldn't get involved with her and I'm not... It's not even a real date. It's just friends hanging out" I defend sitting at the island "Haley it really isn't a big deal"

"Not a big deal... Are you being serious Lucas" She turns to face me slapping her hand down on the counter "For god sake... I just wanted Bekah to have at least one Nanny not bail on her because of her stupid I don't care uncle who breaks all their hearts"

"Oh thanks Hales" I say sarcastically shaking my head "And besides it's not like that with Brooke... We are just friends and anyway she knows about the Nannies; she overheard us talking"

"So what... Your just friends who are hanging at her apartment tonight?" I nod "And nothing more between you" I shake my head "Okay fine... I just don't want her to get hurt okay"

I nod with a small smile "I know and I won't hurt Rebekah again and I won't hurt Brooke... She's engaged anyway"

"Yeah I know" Haley sits opposite me at the island "But this is something different isn't it?"

I look at her with a confused look on my face "Whatcha mean Hales?"

"This isn't like all the other girls is it?" She questions and I look away from her knowing what she was getting at "Brooke is different to you right? That's why your spending so much time with her because you actually like her"

"No Haley" I shake my head "I don't like her like that. She's just my friend who I like spending time with" Haley smiles at me her whole face lighting up "I thought you was against this anyway so why all the questions?"

"I'm not against you liking someone Luke" She replies placing her hand over mine "I'm against you sleeping around with whoever whenever" I look at her "All the other Nannies meant nothing to you, but Brooke... She's gotten to you hasn't she?"

"Haley... it doesn't matter anyway" I shrug hanging my head "It's not like anything will happen between us so you don't have to worry"

"Lucas... I..."

"I eh... I have to go" I stand up and walk around the island giving her a hug and a kiss on the top of her head "I have to so some stuff before heading to Brooke's" Haley nods and hugs me back before I head out.

xxx

"Brooke!" My name was being called. I walk out of my room and see Lucas standing by the apartment door.

"Oh hi Lucas" I smile and wave at him

"Oh sorry your room mate was just leaving and left the door open" He says "I brought Indian. A little birdie told me you love Indian"

"That I do Broody" I used the nickname I gave him a few weeks back "So what film do you want to watch first?"

"You pick and I'll get the plates"

"Okay sure" I walk over to my DVD cabinet and pick out Fast and Furious 5 and place it into the DVD player.

"Brooke where are your plates and cups?" Lucas calls over from the kitchen.

"The left cupboard and the cups are at the bottom" He nods and searches for the plates and cups.

A couple of hours later and we were sat on the couch with our now empty plates on the coffee table. Lucas hanged his arm over the back of the couch and turned his body fully to me. We have been talking for ages about everything. I found out about his high school experience and how he and his team mates won the championship his senior year. It was amazing how he could talk forever and I wouldn't get bored. I wasn't bored just sitting here with him.

His eye light up whenever he talks and I nod along listening to him. His stories were awesome and I use to wish and hope Chris would have conversations like this with me, but he didn't. he never did. Maybe when we first got together he would, but now our relationship was dead and I just had to tell him. When I don't know... Hopefully soon.

"Can I ask you something?" I nod at his question "Do you think you could fix this relationship with Chris?"

"Erm... I want to think I can, but honestly nah I don't think so" I reply "I've tried so hard on many occasions to try and fix and rebuild our relationship and I can't do it anymore. I don't want to do it anymore"

"I'm sorry Brooke" His voice sounded so sincere

I smiled up at him and place my hand over his. Electric sparks travelled through my body, but I ignored it and pushed it to the side "It's okay Lucas... Chris and I just aren't meant to be together"

"I think there's a saying for that Brooke"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah..." He nods "They say you have to kiss a few frogs before you find the one your meant to be with"

"Yeah I guess that can be true, but hey what if I turn into a frog just like that princess in the film 'princess and the frog'?" Lucas smiles "Hey I'm being serious... I don't want to be a frog"

"You're not going to turn into a frog Brooke"

"Hey it might happen... Have you seen that movie. It takes them forever just to become human again. I don't want to be slimy" I whine and Lucas laughed "Stop laughing at me Lucas... I don't want to be all green and slimy"

"I can't help it. I don't think I've ever heard this before" He laughed some more and I hit him in the chest ever so lightly "I'm sorry"

"Oh no you keep laughing, but don't you ever think I'll say yes to you asking me out again... On a friend only date or an actual date" I pout crossing my arms over my chest and crossing my legs on the couch.

"Oh come Pretty Girl I didn't mean to offend you" He says reaching out and taking my arms from my chest and into his hands "You just make me laugh... No one has made me laugh in a long time" Our eyes locked and I wanted to just move closer and have his gorgeous lips on mine. I wanted to feel wanted and needed. I wanted to be in his arms, but I push all that out of my head because no matter what I'm still engaged. I'm still in a relationship.

I look away from him and sit up and away from him "You haven't offended me Lucas" The look on his face was confused and disappointed in my movement, but I could stay sat there with him for much longer... I didn't know what was going to happen otherwise.

And for the rest of the night I stayed slightly away from Lucas without looking weird. I had an attraction to him which I will not act upon. I keep all connection away from him and that is the way I was all night.

**REVIEW!**

**Much Love Always Roch xoxo**


	7. A Magical Moment

**SURPRISE!**

**Yes I'm back with another Christmas update... Aren't you guys lucky getting three updates as a big Christmas present!**

**Thank you for all your Christmas messages I appreciate them all and I love you all loads!**

**Anyway here is the next Christmas chapter... ENJOY! And Merry Christmas And A Wonderful New Year!**

Is it possible to finally realise that you fell out of love with someone way before it actually happened. I mean Chris and I have been together for real long time and yet I think our love died the second year of college which was a long time ago. I think I was holding on for dear life because Chris was the only thing I knew. 6 year of my life is a long time that I've spent working so damn hard so everything was the way Chris wanted it to be. I would give up me being happy just to make him happy because I was afraid he'd leave me, but now as I realise it would have been better if one of us left. Instead it has come to heartbreak and hurting and I have to figure out a way to break my decision to him.

So here I stand now in the back yard of the Naley house sipping at the white wine Lucas had given me when I arrived. A mass of people were in my vision, but the only thing that went through my head was Chris and how I was going to get him out my life. If I know one thing about him, he won't let this go quietly. When something doesn't go his way he gets angry and tries to turn the problem around on the other person which in this case is me. I get brought back to reality when a hand touches my shoulder and turns me around "Brooke you okay?"

It was Lucas. I move back a little so I wasn't so close to him and tried to force a sweet smile. I shouldn't have come today. I was dealing with too much right now, I didn't need to worry about this attraction I seem to have with Lucas too. I down the last of the wine in my glass "Yeah I'm eh... I'm great thanks" I hold up my wine glass "I'm gonna go get a refill" I don't wait for Lucas to respond. I just turn and head in the direction of the house.

"Brooke hi" Haley says coming over to me "I'm glad you could make it"

"Oh no worries Haley" I wave it off "It was nice of you to invite me. So Nathan not back from his game yet?"

"His on his way" She says as I pour myself a glass of wine "Anyway I need to check the burgers. Please excuse me" I nod and smile as she walks pass me and out into the garden. I take a huge gulp of my wine and run a hand through my hair. Maybe I should just go home.

"Brooke..." I turn around and see Lucas standing by the garden glass doors. He was leaning on the frame with his arms crossed and a beer in his right hand "Are you sure your okay?" I nod gulping at my wine and pouring another glass.

_Okay Brooke slow down... Jeez you don't want to show yourself up_

I place the glass on the counter and take a slow deep breath. I had to get myself under control. I place both of my hands on the cold counter and breath slowly "Brooke..." Lucas's hand was on my back soothing me and it felt good. It felt right being so close to him, but then I had to remind myself of still being engaged. I had my ring in my jacket pocket. I don't know why, but I just had this feeling deep down to carry it today with me so I did.

"Lucas... I... eh" I back out of his grasp and back myself into the fridge feeling the coolness on my back "I'm sorry" I utter seeing a confused expression cross over his face.

"Brooke I don't understand" He says placing his beer on the counter beside my glass of wine "What's wrong?"

"I can't... I can't do this Lucas" I mutter "I'm engaged still and I just... This isn't good. This shouldn't be happening"

"Brooke... Pretty Girl. I don't understand what you mean" He slowly walks towards me and I found myself stuck this time. I was rooted to the spot as he got closer.

"I-I..." I stop for a moment and try so hard to push this attraction away from the surface. Maybe if I did that then I could enjoy my time here with everyone else. So I do... I push it away for now. I push it all the way from my mind and smile at Lucas as he stops in front of me "Okay Broody Boy lets go eat" I hold out my hand which he takes and we both grab our drinks as we walk into the garden.. Okay so just now I sound like a bipolar women who hadn't taken her medication for weeks, but I was just grateful Lucas didn't ask anymore question about it.

xxx

"OMG you're here" Haley says running up to Nathan and jumping into his arms "God I've missed you Nate"

"Oh Hales... I've missed you guys too. I didn't think I'd make it back tonight" He wraps his arms around his wife and kisses the top of her head "I hate being away from my girls"

"We hate it too" Haley pulls away and leans up on her toes to kiss him "I have something to tell you"

"Oh yeah... Is that why we're having this party because my wife has some news?" Nathan asks looking behind Haley and at the garden full of guests.

"Actually kind of" Haley nods taking Nathan's hand in hers "But I threw the party because you won your game last night. Well done baby" Nathan kisses Haley once more then he goes to walk, but she pulls at his hand jolting him back a little "Wait... I want to tell you first"

"Okay" Nathan stops in front of his wife and looks down into her big brown eyes "What's up Hales?"

"I'm... I'm pregnant Nate" Nathan's eyes widen and a huge smile spreads across his face "We're going to have a baby"

"OMG seriously Hales" She nods just as he picked her up and swung her around kissing her "I'm so glad I came home"

"Me too" Haley whispers into the kiss "Welcome home baby"

xxx

I stood in the back of the garden as Nathan and Haley came out of the glass sliding doors and stood on the pavement in front of everyone. I stood with my glass of wine I hand and took in the scene. The Naley couple were holding hands with smiles on their faces. At that moment I was feeling rather jealous. I wish I had what they have.

I remember the last time this scene happened in my head. It was Chris and I up there in front of everyone back in California announcing our engagement. My Dad was there with his Mom and all our friends and the rest of his family. It was one of the happiest days of my life and now it was all going to end badly... It was going to end on bad terms and bad memories which upset me because even though Chris has put me through a hell of a lot I still care for him and I hate that it has to be this way, but I have to move on and I have to move on without him.

I zone back into the Naley announcement and feel a presence beside me. I turn and see Lucas standing beside me with a smile on his face "Okay everyone thank you again for coming today" Haley's voice was heard throughout the garden "Nathan is finally home with us again and I couldn't be happier. Well anyway we have some exciting news" Haley looked to Nathan and he leaned down and kissed her light on the lips before looking out to the crowd again.

"We're having a baby!" He shouts getting loud cheers in return from the mass of people. I then watch as Haley and Nathan walk into the crowd getting hugs and congratulations from people as they walk through the garden.

"Congratulations guys" I say once they get to me "Rebekah will be happy with a sibling"

"Thank you Brooke" Haley smiles placing a hand over her stomach without even realising it

"Hi Brooke" I turn to Nathan "I've heard good things about you" I smile at that and turn to Lucas who shrugged with a sheepish grin on his face "Rebekah loves you though... Your all she would talk about on the phone every night. Thank you for doing such a good job with her"

"Oh it's not a problem" I say taking a sip of my wine "It's a pleasure to look after her. She is such a good girl and I like her company" Nathan smiles and nods at my comments.

"Hey bro" Nathan turns to Lucas and they do this brotherly hand shake thingy and then a man hug.

"Welcome back home little brother"

"Good to be back with the family" Nathan admits "I miss Tree Hill when I'm gone"

"And Tree Hill misses you" Lucas adds taking a gulp of his beer "So how long you back for this time Nate?"

"Well the next game isn't until a couple of weeks. So I'll be staying in Tree Hill until then, but I still have to train like always" Lucas nods along "And with Haley being pregnant again I don't want to miss any appointments or whatever so I'll be home as much as possible just like with Rebekah"

"Okay well we should go see everyone else... I hope your enjoying yourself Brooke" Haley says to me. I nod and she smiles taking Nathan's hand and going to walk pass us.

"Nice meeting you finally Brooke"

"Yeah you too Nathan" I wave at them both and turn to Lucas "Well your brother seems nice"

"Nope definitely not Brooke... He is married and has a baby on the way... Don't you think that would tell you his off the market" Lucas joked making me laugh "Yeah his alright"

"And there's me thinking I actually had a shot with the big time basketball player Nathan Scott" I pout poking out my bottom lip making Lucas laugh harder "Way to step on that dream Broody"

"Well how about you and I hang out again sometime soon and you'll forget all about my brother and how broken hearted you are that his off the market" Lucas says moving some air out my eyes letting our eyes lock on each other again "So whatcha say Pretty Girl"

"Okay sure" I nod as Lucas cups my cheek in his hand and brings his lips down to be just inches away from mine "Lucas..." I just about whisper

I could feel his hot breath on my face and before I knew it he leans in once more and out lips meet. The kiss was soft and sweet, but the one thing I noticed was the way it made me feel. I saw fireworks and heard bells chiming along with butterflies fluttering in my stomach. I relaxed into the kiss and slowly snaked my arms around his neck bringing him closer to me our lips moving together. I've craved this kiss ever since I first met Lucas. I haven't been kissed like this in years and I didn't want it to stop.

"What the hell Brooke!"

**Please REVIEW and Let me know what you think?**

**Much Love Always Roch xoxo**


	8. Not Letting Go!

**Yes that is right... You defiantly saw right when you got the email for this chapter. I bet you guys are happy to be getting fast updates with this story huh? Well that's because I just can't stop writing. After I update every chapter I sit here and write until the next chapter is ready to updated. So this chapter is your Christmas bonus chapter. I hope you like it.**

**It's amazing because I don't think I've ever written updates this fast before, but what is even more amazing are the amount of reviews I have already and the amount of followers and readers for this story. I never thought this story would be so popular, but I guess I was wrong yet so right with asking you guys what kind of Brucas story you wanted.**

**So Christmas is nearly coming to a sad end, but Santa will be back next year so don't ya'll worry! (-:**

**Keep up the great updates that make my day. Love you all millions xxx**

**Anyway here is the next awesome Christmas bonus chapter... Enjoy! **

_I could feel his hot breath on my face and before I knew it he leans in once more and out lips meet. The kiss was soft and sweet, but the one thing I noticed was the way it made me feel. I saw fireworks and heard bells chiming along with butterflies fluttering in my stomach. I relaxed into the kiss and slowly snaked my arms around his neck bringing him closer to me our lips moving together. I've craved this kiss ever since I first met Lucas. I haven't been kissed like this in years and I didn't want it to stop._

_"What the hell Brooke!" _

I break away from Lucas and turn to see Chris standing there with a scowl on his face "Chris... What... What you doing here?" I ask moving a few steps back from Lucas.

"I came to talk to you" He says narrowing his eyes at Lucas "Peyton said you were here and some dude let me in"

"Well you can turn around and walk yourself back out of this house and to the airport because I told you I'd ring you" I cross my arms over my chest.

"Oh you can't be serious Brooke" He says turning towards me "Your here kissing someone else and your mad at me for turning up... What was going to happen next you sleep with him"

My eyes widen and my hands drop to my side "You know I wouldn't do that" I utter to him "We just kissed Chris. You've done a lot worse than that and you know it so don't stand here and look at me like that"

"I can't actually believe this is happening right now. I come to talk to _My _Fiancé to find her tongue locking some other guy" The way he said My didn't sound right. I wasn't his anything anymore and he was going to find that out soon "You're not even wearing your ring Brooke" I look down at my hand and think back to my ring being I my pocket. I haven't wore that thing for a week now.

"Chris I'm not doing this here. Meet me back at my place" I tell him. I turn to Lucas and smile "I'll call you later okay Broody" He nods and give me a kiss on the cheek. I looked around the garden and was really thankful when no one had heard the commotion. I spot Nathan and Haley in the corner so I quickly walk over to them and say my goodbyes before leaving with Chris behind me.

xxx

**LPOV**

"Yo Luke what was that about?" Nathan asks as I walk towards their direction "It looked a little heated over there"

"Oh yeah erm... I kissed Brooke" Haley's eyes snapped to me

"You what?" She whisper yelled "You promised"

"Yes I know what I promised Hales, but the other day when we talked you were right okay" Haley sips at her orange juice "She is different from all the others. I actually took time out to get to know a little about her... You were right Hales I like her... I really like her" Haley grinned at me and literally jumped at me flinging her arms around my neck and burying her face in my chest.

"Oh god Lukie is falling in love again" Nathan teases pinching at my cheeks, I slap his hand away as Haley pulls back from me "And with our Nanny"

"It's cute" Haley says entwining her fingers with Nathan's again "But why did she leave so suddenly?"

"Eh..." I rub at my chin awkwardly and sigh "The guy with her... He eh... That was Chris"

"Wait... her fiancé?" I nod and Nathan breaths out "Wow dude"

"I know"

"And what she chose to leave with him after kissing you" Haley's tone turned bitter and I could see she was getting worked up.

I placed my hand on her shoulder and shook my head "No it's not like that Hales... He was getting really worked up after seeing Brooke and I kiss so Brooke told him that she didn't want to hash out their problems here... She'll call me later"

"Okay fair enough" Haley nods as Nathan wraps his arms around her from behind "So what now Luke?"

"I wait for her call and see what happens I guess" I reply leaning myself against the wall and gulping down the rest of my now very warm beer.

xxx

"So when is the first scan?" Nathan asks into Haley's ear as they stand in the corner of the garden. The people around them were engrossed in their own conversations as the happy couple faded into the background

"Well I only found out I'm pregnant yesterday, but the first appointment is in 2 days" Haley replies leaning back into her husband's chest "I was going to ask Brooke if she'll take Bekah off our hands for that day or maybe Luke could look after her"

"I'm sure Brooke wouldn't mind... She is our Nanny" Nathan says kissing Haley's neck "Another day won't bother her... Besides doesn't she normally have Becky all week anyway"

Haley nods "Yeah she does, but I gave her that day to herself... I like having time with Bekah to you know"

"Yeah I know" Nathan smiles down at his wife "She doesn't only talk about Brooke when I call. She talks about all the fun she has with her awesome Mom too"

"Well I'm glad to hear that"

"So can we now use one of the names we picked out when we talked baby names for Bekah" Nathan asks placing both his hands on Haley's stomach which had grown yet "Because I love the name Ashleigh for a boy"

"What makes you think we're having a boy?" Haley questions

"Well I'm just hoping the universe doesn't hate me and leaves me in a house full of girls" Haley laughs placing her hand over Nathan's "I'm hoping for a boy, but if we have a girl so be it... All I want is our baby healthy"

"I love you Nathan Scott"

"Right back at you Haley James-Scott" Nathan whispers leaning down to kiss Haley's neck once more.

xxx

I walk into my apartment to find it empty yet again. So what Peyton sends my stupid boyfriend to the party then bails so I can't pull out her fake blond curly hair.

_God some people I call friends_

I sling my bag on the couch and slam my hands down on the counter. If I wasn't so mad right now my hands would probably be throbbing in pain right now. I turn my gaze to Chris and narrow my eyes at him "How dare you try and show me up in front of Lucas?" I grit my teeth to try and stop me from shouting at him "You shouldn't even be here, your three weeks early Chris"

"Yeah well sorry for wanting to come and see my fiancé. Sorry for actually missing you" He barks back at me. His face began to get red with the anger boiling within him.

I roll my eyes and scoff "You can't be for real Keller" I last name him to show I was mad. I only last named him when I was mad "You did not miss me. You miss the appearance I make for your career" I shake my head with a heartless laugh "I really have no idea why you came all the way to Tree Hill"

"To come get you Brooke" He says walking towards me, but I step back away from him crossing my arms tighter around my body s if I was trying to protect myself from his bullshit "I want you to come home with me... I want you Brooke. I've always wanted you"

"Oh right like when you were sleeping with Jessica... or Megan" I throw back at him "Or maybe you wanted me when you slept with my close friend Rachel all those months ago"

"Brooke that was a mistake and you know it... They were all mistakes"

"And I'm guessing Kellie the girl you were fucking when I was in hospital losing your fricking baby was a mistake too right" I turn away from him and took a few calm breaths. I needed to get my anger under control.

"I apologised for all of those Brooke and you said you forgave me" He mutters in barely a whisper, but I hear him anyways.

"Like I could actually forgive you for leaving me to deal with a miscarriage by myself. Lucky Peyton was there to take me the fucking hospital" I bellow rage filling the whole room.

"I'm sorry" He utters and I turn to finally look back at him "I don't know what else you want me to say Brooke... I messed up. I've messed up more than what I should have and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I've done to you and I know I'm a shit head and a bastard, but please just give me another chance"

"You're all out of chances. God damn it Keller!" I yell throwing my hands in the air "You just don't get it do you... You think you can come here saying something sweet to me and I'm just going to pack up my things and leave with you, but that isn't going to happen this time Chris" His eyes lock onto mine and I see the realisation hit his face. The realisation of what he just lost... The fact that he just lost something he never thought he would. I saw the complete and utter shock of my words registering through his head as he stood in front of me.

"But... I love you" Was all he managed to get out as he was still shock with my words

"That isn't enough anymore Chris" Tears started to form in my eyes as the emotions I've been holding back since I got hear resurface "You telling me you love me means nothing... Not anymore. You stopped showing me Chris and saying those words have no meaning behind them"

"Brooke please don't do this" Chris says as he gets his words back. He walked closer to me. I was standing in my apartment tears evident in my eyes "I know we can sort through this baby. Please don't give up on us"

"Chris... I've tried. I've tried and I can't do this anymore" And a tear slides down my cheek.

"Brooke baby I'm sorry okay. I'm so sorry" He wraps me in his arms and I can't help, but bury my face into his chest "Oh god Brooke I'm sorry. I love you please"

And part of me wishes that him doing all this right now will change my mind and pack my things up to go back with him, but the other side of me knows that this could be an act... His done it before. He'll act all distraught and heartbroken crying and pleading for me to forgive him so I did and then he would go back to being the Chris Keller I hate and this time I won't chance. I've had the little experience of what a new guy in my life is like and I like it. The looks Lucas gives me are different and I enjoy it. I haven't loved or cared for anyone other than Chris and now I have Lucas in my life I wasn't going to give it up for Chris to just treat me like crap over and over again. Peyton and everyone else are right I do deserve better. Lucas could be better; I mean there can't be anyone worse than Chris... Riiight?

"But you've done it so many times to me Chris. I've put so much into this. Into us and you continued to hurt me" I cry into his chest "Why did you hurt me. Why would you do this to me?"

"Brooke... baby... god I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for any of this. I love you so much baby girl"

"I love you too" I sob holding onto him and I do. I love him, but I'm not in love with him anymore. I scrunch up his shirt in my hand and clench tightly to him "But I can't do it" I pull away from him and slowly lift my head to look him in the eyes "I'm sorry" I whisper pulling out of his grasp further. I look down and reach into my jacket pocket and bring out the very expensive engagement ring he had given me. I twirl it between my fingers and look at it once more. He had tears falling down his cheeks as he looked back at me. I run both my hands through my hair and over my face "We're over Chris. I'm sorry" I hold out the ring and he reaches out and take the ring from me. My heart stopped as the ring left my fingers.

He looked down at the ring in his hand "This can't be the end" I heard him mutter to himself and then he looks back up at me "I'm not giving up on you that easy Brooke... I will win you over and the guy who were kissing will be just a memory" And before I could object to that last statement he was out the door and in his car.

I have a feeling that isn't the last time we're going to see Chris Keller.

**REVIEWS!**

**Much Loves Always Roch xoxo**


	9. The WOW Factor

**Heeeeey all you awesome people who read and review this story.**

**I hope you all had an awesome Christmas yesterday and got what you asked Santa for. Now we have to wait another whole year for Santa to come back to town lol.**

**Happy Boxing Day ya'll**

**Thanking you all for all the reviews and following... I love you all!**

**Anyway here is the next chapter, Hope you like it... ENJOY!**

Once Chris has left I took a real long bubble bath, got dressed into my most comfortable pyjamas which consisted of my cheer shorts I use to wear in high school and a white tank top. I then slipped into my Minnie Mouse slippers and stalked to the living area and plonked my now newly single self into my pink bean bag chair and flicked through some channels on my TV as I held my phone to my ear waiting for Lucas to answer which he didn't. Maybe he was mad at me for leaving with Chris after the kiss we shared.

That kiss was amazing. I really wish Chris hadn't interrupted us. I felt like a school girl having her very first kiss. Lucas made me feel like that. He made me feel what I should have felt with Chris every time we saw each other. Lucas made me feel different things and even though it scared me I wasn't going to let that get in the way.

_'__So honey now, take me into your loving arms. Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars. Place your head on my beating heart. I'm thinking out loud. That maybe we found love right where we are'_

The lyrics of my favourite song played through the apartment as the screen to my phone lit up with Lucas's name flashing. I slide the screen and put the phone to my ear.

_**"Brooke hi"**_ His voice seemed to soothe me as I sat here watching Law and Order _**"How is everything"**_

"Well Chris is gone" I say first and follow with "I told him we we're over"

_**"Oh how did he take it... No so well I guess huh?"**_ Lucas asks. I sit up and lower the volume of the TV.

"We argued... Then it calmed down and it told him I couldn't be with him anymore... He preached out fighting for me and then left" I answer playing with a lose threat from the bean bag "I'm sorry for walking out on you Lucas... I didn't want you to feel bad for kissing me"

_**"Oh no Brooke don't worry about it"**_ He assures me quickly and I smile at that. How can Lucas Scott the brother to Nathan Scott make me smile when I feel like crying. How is that even possible _**"I understand why you left"**_

"Thank you" I mutter into the phone "And about that kiss Lucas... I..."

_**"It's okay Brooke I know I caught you off guard"**_ He cuts in. His voice sounding soft and sweet just like the kiss he planted on me today _**"We can talk about whatever this is between us when you're not so down. I can hear the sadness in your voice Pretty Girl" **_And there it was... The nickname I loved so much. Never had Chris ever gave me a nickname like that. He only called me baby girl. A nick name I hated more than anything _**"Fancy coming to the cafe tomorrow for breakfast and then we can hang out for a bit. You know cheer you up a little"**_

"I would really love that Broody" I felt so much better already "See you tomorrow then"

_**"Sure thing Pretty Girl. Bye Brooke" **_

"Good night Luke" I reply as we both hang up. I lean back into the bean bag and turn the volume up on the TV as I finish watching my show.

xxx

"How could you do that?!" I yell as soon as Peyton walks through the door the next morning "You bombard me with Chris then leave the whole night and not even ring me or anything to warn me that Chris was on his way to the party yesterday"

"Okay Brooke wait a second" Peyton says shutting the door behind her "Chris came here for you and he wouldn't leave unless I told him where you were and besides I thought maybe you guys could talk since neither one of you were making the effort"

"Actually Chris was coming down in three weeks so we could talk so yeah we were making an effort and as for you wanting us to talk... We talked and we're over now" I tell her as I put my now very curly hair up in a ponytail having the curls hang down.

"Oh wow really?" I nod and a concerned look appeared on her face "How much damage happened?"

"I didn't kill him or even touch him if that's what you mean... I just hurt him with my words. We argued a lot" I answered putting on my white jacket over my baby pink blouse "And when Chris arrived at the party Lucas had kinds just kissed me"

"Wait... what?" Peyton literally squealed "Lucas kissed you" I nod and a smile formed on her lips "Jake said he liked you... He always talks about you apparently" A smile too came to my lips just thinking about that kiss yesterday "I'm sorry for sending Chris to the party"

"It's fine I guess" I grab my bag and car keys "I have to go, but we need to catch up soon. I have some news for you later anyway" Peyton nodded as I left the apartment and headed towards Karen's cafe.

xxx

**LPOV**

The bell above the door chimes letting me know a new customer has walked in. I look up the pad I was writing on and see Brooke walk in. She looked beautiful like always. She walked over to the counter and sat down on a spear stool "Hi there Broody Boy" She sounded chipper today than she did last night when I spoke to her "I'm starving" She says taking the menu and scanning through it "It is okay to order right?" I nod and she smiles at me "Okay well I'll have the breakfast special with extra mushrooms please Luke" I write down her order and put it in for her "Thank you"

"No worries Pretty Girl" Her dimples were showing with every smile she flashed me. My heart skipped a beat just being this close to her without touching her. I kept my hands busy with writing or wiping down the counter "Want a latte to go with your breakfast?"

"Oh yes please Luke" I nod and do her latte for her. Something to keep me busy. She just broke of her engagement and relationship I didn't want her to feel pressured into something new wayyy too quickly. I turn back around just as her food was placed in front of her. She flashed another dimple smile at Bonnie and thanked her as I put her drink down beside her break fast "Thank you Lucas"

"No worries Brooke" I go back to my stock take as she digs into her breakfast. Even eating she looked perfect. She wasn't like most girls who would worry about what they looked like in front of me. She would take the time to listen to me and not jump my bones with one simple kiss. She wanted to know me and that is why I hadn't lost interest in her. That is why I'm freaking out right now. Being so damn close to her started to feel like torture "So Brooke how you doing today?"

"I'm good thanks Luke" She replies between bites of bacon and egg "I haven't slept so well in ages, but last night I slept like a baby so I think maybe that helped"

"Oh yeah I'm sure that did. You need your sleep to deal with the day Brooke" He nods and smile putting another folk full of food into her mouth and sipping at her latte "So do you know if Chris has gone back to California or if he has stayed in Tree Hill?"

She shrugs and my face fell just a little. The thought of him wanting to fight for her flashed through my head. Will I have to actually fight to get the girl I want? Would I need to fight Chris for Brooke's affection?

"Lucas..." I look up and see Brooke sit up in the chair. Her food was all gone and she pushed her plate in front of her. Bonnie came and collected it. Brooke said a quick thank you before turning back to me "About that kiss yesterday..."

"I know I rushed it and I'm sorry" He cuts in "I know I shouldn't have done it because you hadn't broken up with Chris yet and I know I suck. I'm sorry, I've just wanted to do that ever since the park date we had"

"Lucas listen to me" I say standing up from the stool and walked around the counter standing behind the gate thing blocking me from him "I'm not sorry for the kiss happening" His eyes locked onto mine. Baby Blue meeting Hazel Brown "Yeah I only broke up with Chris last night, but our relationship really ended 6 months ago" Lucas walked towards me and stops at the gate "I don't regret the kiss Lucas"

"So what happens now?" I whispers cupping her cheek in my hand titling her head up a little.

"We play it slow and see where it goes" She mutters back our lips only inches away from each other "Is that okay with you?" I nod and lean down meeting her lips. Her lips tasted of strawberries and I couldn't get enough. I grab her by the waist forgetting where we were and lifted her over the gate. Her legs went around my waist as our mouths moved together then she pulled away "Wow" A smile spread across her face showing off her dimples.

I look up and see no one has noticed our kiss happen. That's a good thing.

"I have to go" She says stepping back from me "I have some clothes to make"

"Can I see you tonight?" She nods "Come to my place?" She nods again then walks back through the gate. She pays for her breakfast and then walks to the cafe door.

"See you tonight Broody" She gives me a cheeky wink and a smile and then leaves; the chime of the bell above the door signals her exit.

xxx

I walked up the small path to the red door and knock lightly. The small house was cute. It was like a house out of a fairy tale. Like the cottage out of snow white. It had a white picket fence around the edges and flowers growing.

The door slowly opens and there stood Lucas. He was wearing a button down blue shirt and faded black jeans "Hey Broody" I smile at him

"Hi Pretty Girl" He moves out the way "Come on in" I nod and walk into the house. It was nice in side as well as outside. There were pictures mostly everywhere on the walls and on the mantle.

"Nice house" I tell him walking through the house and looking at the pictures "Who's this?" I ask looking at a picture of Lucas with a younger looking girl and an older looking lady.

"That's my Ma" He replies telling me

"She's pretty" I compliment "And how about the girl?"

"That's Lilly"

"Your sister" He nods "She looks like you Luke" He smiles at me and wraps his arms around me from behind "So tell me Luke... If this thing between us goes any further what do want you want to gain out of this?"

"You know I haven't been in a relationship in years Brooke" I nod turning in his arms to face him. He looked down at me and traced the frame of my face with the back of his hand "And ever since I met you at the Naley house a couple of months ago I've taken an interest and if I'm being honest right now at first it was because you were there next Nanny and your gorgeous" I blush looking away from him "And yeah I did want to just sleep with you because that is what I do" I step away from him and turn back to the pictures on the wall "Brooke that isn't want I'm saying I want this to be"

"No?" I turn back and look at him raising my eye brow "What do you want this to be then Broody?" I cross my arms over my chest "Because even though I broke up with Chris last night I'm not sure I want to get into a relationship that won't go anywhere"

"I like you Brooke... I like you a lot. Your different to all the other Nannies I've been with. I actually care about you" He tells me pulling me to him by my waist.

"I like you too" I wrap my arms around his waist

"And we'll go slow yeah?" I nod into his chest "Okay so now that is sorted how about we order some food and watch a film"

"Oooo Pizza and an action film?" Lucas nods "Now that is my kind of date Broody. Lets go" I take his hand and he leads me down the hall and to the living room.

I really don't know what to make of this thing between Lucas and I right now, but if I've learned something from my relationship with Chris I know not to rush anything. I need to take things at a pace and hopefully they won't muck up. Yeah I loved Chris and yeah I tried everything to get the love I had for him back, but that's because I wanted our relationship to last. I didn't want to waste 6 years, but if he didn't try either then there was nothing more I could do. So now I'm going to take a chance on Lucas and I just hope his different from Chris.

**REVIEW!**

**Roch xoxo**


	10. Taking Things Slow Good Thing Riight?

**I'm back my beautiful readers!**

**I now have 74 reviews with only 9 chapters which makes me a very happy author... I also have 14 followers and 9 favourites which also makes me a double happy author right now. Thank you all so much for taking a liking to my story. I really didn't think it would be this much of a bit, but I've gotten new fans/readers and that makes me happy too.**

**Oooo it's MY BIRTHDAY IN 2 DAYS! Can you tell that I'm excited because I am... I'M REALLY EXCITED! **

**Anyway here is the latest chapter... ENJOY!**

Do you ever wonder if fairy tales can actually come true. I don't mean the whole princess part, but the finding your true love part? Do you ever sit and think of ways you think you could have done differently throughout your life?

Well I grew up with the Disney fairy tales and the whole true love stories. Mom would read a different fairy tale story to me every night and I would also watch the films and hope that I could find my prince charming and live the happy life in a happy way and I thought I did. I thought I found that with Chris all those years ago, but it turned out he was just a frog.

It's been 4 months since Lucas and I started something between us. We've been together nonstop and it's been nice. I haven't been this happy in a long time, but I'm waiting for it to come to that awful end. I know I shouldn't and I'm trying really hard to stop it.

For the past week I was in New York for a business meeting and to find a spot for my company. Yes you heard right I finally got an investor and now I have my dream.

"Hey Pretty Girl" Strong arms snaked around my waist from behind "I missed you this part week" He kisses my neck making a smile automatically form on my lips.

"I missed my too Broody" I press my back against his chest and relaxed "But I found a spot for my company"

"Oh Pretty Girl that's amazing" His hold on me tightened "I'm so proud of you"

"It's gorgeous Luke... The building is amazing and it has a great view where my office would be" I explain entwining our fingers and turning in his arms "You should come with me when I start up" I walk us down the hall to the living room of his house; he sits down on the couch I curl up in his lap.

"If that an offer Miss Davis?" He asks wrapping his arms around me. I could feel his arms run up and down my arms soothing me. I could stay like this forever.

"It sure is Broody. Whatcha say?" I reply snuggling closer into him.

"I say I'll come. I'm honoured to go through your dream with you" He kisses the top of my head. I take the blanket I had on the couch beside him and placed it over us .

"I'm glad to have you with me Luke" I look up at him and his blue eyes stare down at me. The light and soul he had showed and my heart skipped a beat so I leaned up and kissed him lightly on the lips.

xxx

**LPOV**

I woke up to the sun kissing the side of my face. I slowly open my eyes blinking a couple of times to adjust my eye sight. I smooth my hand around the bed to feel it being empty. Brooke wasn't here so I sit up and run a hand through my hair and stretch out my arms. Pulling back the covers I stand up and suddenly get hit by the smell of bacon and eggs. Brooke was cooking again. God I love a girl who can cook.

Wait... Back up a second. Did I say love... I mean like right?

I shake that thought out of my mind and slowly walk down the hall when I could hear One Direction's steal my girl play on her iPod. Brooke was stood by the stove in a tank top and her cheer shorts from high school dancing to the song. She even knew the lyrics. I smiled at the scene and leaned against the door frame as she continued with her dancing and singing until she turns around and her eyes lock onto me.

"Morning Pretty Girl" She blushed as I smiled at her "I just love the ay you shake that booty"

She blushed even more. Her face turning scarlet red "Oh shut up Luke" She narrows her eyes at me "Fresh toast or normal toast"

"Mmm... How about you on toast. That sounds very nice" I say walking towards her "How about it Brooke"

"You and your dirty mind Luke" She rolls her eyes and shakes her head "So answer the question?"

"French toast it is" I comment grapping her by the waist and spinning her into me "Mmm you smell awesome"

"Don't I always?" She smirks kinking up her eye brow at me "Answer that wisely Broody"

"Yes Pretty Girl you always smell nice" She smiles a dimple smile back at me "Now can I eat. I'm starving"

"Tuck in babe" She replies "I need to get changed. I'm looking after Bekah today"

"And you're not going to eat?"

"I've ate already Broody" She calls out as she walked back to the bedroom to get dressed.

Half hour later Brooke and I were both dressed when the door bell rang. I called out for Brooke to get it which she protested against, but finally she gave in and skipped to the front door.

"Oh Haley hi" I heard Brooke say. Haley was here. Oh I forgot she was coming to me today. Oh well she knows about Brooke and I anyway. I told her about a couple of weeks after making it official with Brooke and Haley told Nathan.

_**"You and Brooke?" Haley exclaims sitting at the island in her counter "When? how? Wait... What does this mean?"**_

_**"We've had something between us since we met. I've just stopped myself because I wanted to be sure... I didn't want Brooke to be like the others" I explain "But I like her Hales. I really do and we're going to take thing slow... Slow is good right?"**_

_**Haley nods "Slow is good Luke. Brooke needs slow... She did just break up with her fiancé" **_

_**"Yeah I know Hales... You're not mad are you?" I ask looking at her hoping she wasn't mad with me. I know I promised I wouldn't get involved with Brooke, but she crept herself into my life without me even knowing it and now I don't want her to leave. I don't want to be without her in my life. Oh god I think I'm falling for her... Am I falling for Brooke Davis?**_

_**"No Luke... I'm not mad" Haley's voice brought me back to reality and I zoned back into our conversation "But please just... Just don't hurt her okay. Brooke and I've become good friends and I wouldn't want to lose that in all this either okay"**_

_**"Okay Hales" I respond getting up to walk around the island and hug her. I kiss the top of her head and she wrapped her arms around my waist.**_

"Yeah sure... You know I love having Rebekah. I might not be your nanny anymore Haley, but I consider you as a friend"

"Yeah I do too Brooke. Thank you" She smiles at me "Is Luke here?"

"Yeah he should be out in a moment" I tell her

"Brooke are you staying here?" Rebekah asks walking over to me "You're not leaving right?"

I shake my head and get down to her level "No sweetie I'm not leaving. I'm staying here"

"Promise" He big brown eyes beamed up at me and I could see the hope and faith in them. Wow the connection I had grown with Rebekah I never thought I would have with any child "Pinky Promise"

She held out her pinky and I linked mine with hers "I promise Bekah. I'm here to stay" She then jumped into me and slung her arms around my neck.

xxx

"So when you going back to New York?" Peyton asks walking into the kitchen. Rebekah was asleep on the pink beanbag I brought her the other week with her frozen blanket draped over her. It was half 8 at night and I was waiting for Lucas to come and get her

"Erm... Well I have to go and see the realtor soon to sign the papers if I get the building I wanted and then I have to ship over the clothes I made and interview some staff for my company" I tell her flicking through the channels on the TV landing on CSI "Oh and I already hired my assistant Lacie-Mai. I interviewed her the last day I was over there"

"Oh sounds like your growing up big time " She says with a smile "I'm very proud of you Brooke and so would your parents"

"Thank you "

"So need any help with anything?" Peyton asks sitting down on the one seater couch placing her legs underneath her.

"Nah its okay thanks" I place my legs on the couch and relax "You doing my logo for my company I good enough for me Peyt, but I do want to thank you"

"For what?"

"For sending Chris to the party 4 months ago" She smiled a knowing smile at me and I roll my eyes "Lucas and I wouldn't be this happy. I'm really happy Peyt"

"I can see that. I haven't seen you this happy in years Brooke" And she is right. I haven't been this happy in years. Yeah I was with Chris and yeah I loved him, but I wasn't happy with him. I was comfortable with him that is all.

I went to reply, but the knock of the door interrupted us "Speak of the Devil" Peyton smirks jumping up from her seat "Lukie hi" Peyton says swinging the door open to reveal my gorgeous blue eyed boyfriend "Brooke I'm going to my room" I nod at her "Bye Luke"

"See ya Peyton" Lucas walks into the apartment and spots me on the couch he smiles. His perfect white teeth showing. His eyes glistened as he leaned down and placed a small soft sweet kiss to my lips "Hey Pretty Girl"

"Hey you" I grin back at him "Bekah is sleeping of course over there" I nod to Bekah in the corner on the beanbag "Like always she is fed and worn out"

"Anyone ever tell you that you're good with kids?" Lucas walked over to Rebekah and scooped her up in his arms.

"Yeah a few people have told me, but feel free to tell me again" I boast grinning wider than usual

"You're real good with kids baby" He then kisses me again and I stand up to walk him to the door and opened it for him "Fancy doing something tomorrow?"

"Course" I nod kissing his cheek "Text me"

"I always do Pretty Girl" And then he was gone. I walk back into the apartment and sit back down to finishing watching CSI.

**REVIEW!**

**Roch xoxo**


	11. Birthday Girl

**Hi guys... So here is another chapter. I hope you like it.**

**So listening to music while writing makes ne write a lot faster. I think that's because then my mind is clear and I just concentrate on what I'm writing, but right now both Sam Smiths and Ed Sheeran's albums are AWESOME! I've listened to both of them while writing and I would totally recommending them. **

**This chapter has a special dedication... I want to dedicate this chapter to ****Long Live BRUCAS ****as an early birthday present. Happy Birthday and thank you so much for reading and reviewing my story**

**Anyway here is the next chapter... ENJOY!**

There was a loud knock on the door which woke me up. I opened my bedroom door to see Peyton do the same thing. She looked down the hall at me and yawned with a shrug of her shoulders. I yawned too and done a little stretch when the knock came again. I walked down the hall beside Peyton and then we both went to the door. I reached out for the handle on the door and unlocked it then pulled the door open to see a delivery man standing there. He had a bouquet of flowers in his hand with a card and a box.

"Are you a Miss Brooke Davis?" He asks looking down at the clip board in his hand

"Erm... Yeah that's me" I reply with a confused expression on my face.

The guy looked up at me and smiled. He was cute... Maybe a little older than me with these grey eyes that I've never seen before "These are for you Brooke" I smile up at him and take the gifts from him "Sign here for me please" I nod and sigh the sheet of paper for him "Thank you" I nod at him and step back into the apartment "Happy Birthday Brooke" I smile again and then shut the door.

"Who are they from?" Peyton asks once the door is shut and I have placed the gifts on the counter.

"Probably from My Aunt in Ohio... Every year she sends me gifts for my birthday, but never an invitation to visit her or he visit me" I reply picking out the car from the flowers... My heart stopped just for a second and all blood drained from my face when I read the card.

"So who they from then?" I look up at Peyton and her eyes dart to the card in my hand. She takes it from me and reads it.

_To Brooke, _

_I know it's been 4 months since we broke up and I know I haven't got in touch with you or even tried to fight for you, but I've been thinking of a way to get you back. I want you back baby and I'm going to fight for you._

_Don't get mad at me, but I hired someone to keep an eye on you and I know you've been spending a lot of time with that guy I caught you with and I'm not mad about that, but I'm a little disappointed that you didn't even wait a couple of weeks before jumping into bed with him. I thought you were better than that._

_Anyway I hope you like the gifts and I hope you enjoy your day. Happy Birthday baby girl. I'll see you soon._

_I love you Brooke _

_Chris xxx_

"The nerve of that jackass" Peyton says brining me out of my thoughts. I don't say anything. I grab the box from the counter and slowly open it to reveal a white platinum bracelet with single letters spelling out my name. It was beautiful, but it was from him and I didn't want anything from him. I wanted him to leave me alone.

"Why won't he just let it go?" I finally speak, but my voice first comes out as a whisper "He has to let me go... He has to let go"

And then the phone rings. I snatch it up knowing exactly who it would be and I was right.

"Chris what the hell?" I snap into the phone "Why did you send these?"

_**"Because I always get you something for you birthday baby"**_

"Don't call me that" I grit my teeth "I don't want your gifts Chris. We're not together anymore... Why won't you except that"

_**"Because he took you away from me and I won't let him have you"**_ Chris barked loudly at me.

I sigh running a hand through my hair "Lucas didn't take me from you Chris... God this isn't Lucas's fault. it is yours... You changed. You become the asshole that ruined everything so stop blaming everyone and start blaming your fucking self because I'm done okay. I don't care what you do. I don't care what you say Keller. Me and you are NEVER getting back together do you understand me"

_**"But Brooke... I..."**_

"NEVER Chris" And with that I hang up slamming the phone down on the holder once again.

"You okay?" Peyton asks rubbing my arms to calm me down

"Yeah" I nod sitting down on the stool by the island "Thanks"

"So I got you something" I look u at my bestfriend and see the huge grin spread across her face

"Peyt you didn't have to"

"Of course I did... It's your birthday Davis" Peyton ran down the hall to her room and then came back with a medium size box "Happy Birthday " She placed the box on top of the counter in front of me "Go on open it"

I roll my eyes at her and turn on the stool and gradually open the present. My eyes widen at the gift inside. I look back at Peyton and she was still grinning "O.M.G Peyt you didn't"

"Oh but I did Brookie" I jump up at throw myself at her giving her the biggest hug ever "So you like it?"

"I love it thank you" I pulled the Brown and Black Gucci bag from the box. The one I've always wanted.

"Your most welcome" I kiss her cheek "Your the best you know that right"

She nods "Yeah I've been told" I smile then skipped down the hall to my room.

"I'm going to get ready for the day okay" I heard her call back to me as I shut the door.

xxx

I walked back down the hall from getting ready for the day just as Lucas walked in through the front door. He looked up and smiled at me. Oh that smile melts my heart every time. He melts my heart every day. He stood there with that boyish look on his face in a v-neck top and black jeans "Happy Birthday Brooke"

I run towards him and jump into his arms my legs wrapping around his waist. He wrapped his arms around my waist as my lips came down to his. After a few minutes I jump back down at smile up at him "How did you know about my birthday?"

"A little birdie told me" He replies

"Could that birdie be Peyton by any chance?"

He shakes his head and I tilt my head in confusion "Actually it was Jake"

"Ahh the other birdie" Lucas laughed then held out a gift bag for me

"I got you two presents" I looked down at the gift bag and smiled "Happy Birthday Pretty Girl" I took the bag from him and looked inside my eyes widening for the third time today "I wasn't sure what you would want so I asked Peyton"

He got me a channel bottle of perfume and a channel bag. The other bag I've always wanted and to top it off there was a me to you bear inside with a heart. I loved them.

"Thank you Luke" I sprung up on my tip toes and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Anything for you" I smiled then watched as his eyes travelled to the flowers and gift box on the counter. Peyton must have sorted the flowers out for me, but left the bracelet on the counter with the card "Those are pretty. Who brought you those?"

"No one important" I say snatching the card from the counter and ripping it in two then throwing it in the trash can.

"Brooke..." His stern tone had my heart beating at a fast rate. I don't know why, but I don't like that disapproving tone and it doesn't matter from who. I just don't like it. I look away from him and grab the flowers from the case and walk to the door to throw them out.

"It doesn't matter Lucas... They don't mean anything anyway" I then throw them out onto the street watching as the wind tore the flowers apart and they slowly blow away.

"They were from chris weren't they?" He was suddenly behind me. I could feel the warmth from his body and the heat from his breath was on my neck. I didn't wanna turn around because I didn't want to see the hurt expression on his face.

Those flowers they really didn't mean anything to me. They weren't even my favourite ones which on some level hurt me because I was with Chris 6 years and he didn't even know my favourite flowers and it got me thinking what else didn't he know about me?

I was suddenly spun around to face Lucas. I refused to make eye contact with me; that was until he placed two of his fingers under my chin and tilts my head up so my eyes finally met his. They weren't filled with anything. I could read them and that worried me. Did he think I was waiting for Chris to change? Did he think that at some point I was going to go back to him because in not.

"Those were from Chris weren't they Brooke?" He asks again and I slowly nod watching him carefully. I watched as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He stepped away from me and turned around. I saw him run his hand through his hair taking a deep breath in then letting it put.

"Lucas..." I attempt to say

"I can't compete with him Brooke" He cuts in and I was taken back from that statement and Lucas carried on "I just... I don't know how to. You and him have history and a lot of it... I can't match up to what you guys had"

"We had nothing" I cut in "We had nothing Lucas... I wasn't happy with him okay. I was comfortable at the life style we had" Lucas doesn't look at me as I talk and the hurt just kept building inside me "Yeah okay so me and Chris have history and yeah it's a long history, but it's not like it was good. Maybe the first year or so, but once we hit college it changed"

"And if he comes back for you Brooke" He says finally turning to me. I now saw the hurt in his eyes. The worry in there too and my heart goes out to him. I care... I care a lot for this guy and I'm not going to let Chris ruin this... I just won't "I really can't go through the hurt again"

"And I wouldn't do that to you Luke" I assure him. I slowly walk up to him and wrap my arms around his neck leaning up on my toes "I wouldn't hurt you like that. I promise"

"I believe you" He whispers jut enough for me to hear him and then as to seal the promise I kiss him. Lightly at first, but then the passion and want for him rushes over me so I jump up and wrap my legs around his waist. Lucas walks is down the hall to my room our lips still connected.

Once in my room I hear the door close and then Lucas slowly lowers me down on the bed out lips still together. I reach up to bull his shirt over his head when he stops me. I look up into his eyes and still see the worried expression in them "You sure Brooke" I nod and he smiles at me the worry disappearing he connected our lips again and his shirt was over his head and hit the floor.

xxx

"This wasn't too soon right?" Lucas's question caught me off guard. I traced circles on his chest as it raised and fell with every breath he took "I mean us sleeping together... Was it too soon after you and Chris..."

"I hadn't slept with Chris for months before we broke up Luke" I cut in. I could feel him run his fingers up and down my arms as my head laid on his chest "But no. I don't think it was too soon" I look up at him and kiss his cute pink lips "You actually got me 4 presents by the way" He raised his eye brow in confusion "The bag, The perfume, The Teddy bear and this" I point around us signalling what we had just done "I consider this as birthday sex" Lucas laughed and I giggled

"Oh I like that" Lucas smiles pushing his body up so he knocked me off of him and onto my back. I look and see Lucas hover above me "Your really beautiful Brooke" I could feel my cheeks go red at his compliment.

"Thank you" I utter back as Lucas leans his lips down to mine. He was only inches away and I craved him again. I craved the feeling he made me feel just moments ago. He brushed his lips over mine and I whimper wanting him to kiss me badly and he smiles at that.

"Meet my Ma tomorrow?" I open my eyes and kink up my eye brow at him

"W-What?" I stutter not expecting that

"Well she and Lilly are coming home for a couple of days and I want you to meet them" Lucas wants me to meet his Mom. Wait... I've only met Chris's parents and that was only because they came home early from work one night when I was at his. They loved me and I loved them. They were great "Please?" I was brought back to reality when Lucas spoke again.

"Way to put that on me while your hovering above me looking all hot"

Lucas grinned and leaned down and kissed me "So whatcha say?" He asks when he pulls away

"Lucas I really don't do well with parents... I mean I've only met Chris's"

"But I know my Ma will love you and Lilly. Oh she will adore you that's for sure. I mean Bekah loves you doesn't she" Lucas states and I sigh rolling my eyes.

"Yes Bekah loves me, but that only happened because I was her Nanny and now I'm dating her Uncle"

"Exactly we're dating so you'll have to meet then eventually right?"

"Broody..."

"Pretty Girl..." He copied putting on the puppy dog look

I groaned and he smiled "Okay fine I'll met your Ma and Lilly tomorrow"

"Awesome" Lucas beams that boyish smile that I loved about him... Wait... I just said it again... that word. The L word. I mean like about him... The smile I like about him... That's better. The L word is a curse. If you use it too soon then the relationship is doomed "Now let's get back to what was about to happen"

"And what is that Broody?" I ask innocently and before I knew it Lucas started to tickle me. I screamed and laughed. Great Lucas now knows I'm ticklish and he knows where. oh god I just know his going to use it against me in the future.

**REVIEW!**

**Roch xoxo  
><strong>


	12. Secrets And Lies --

**Hey guys...**

**I wanna firstly say thank you all so much with getting my reviews to the 100 mark. I've never had so many reviews on 11 chapters before. It is amazing and I owe it all to you.**

**This is really random, but what the hell... It's funny how I was excited for my birthday at the beginning of last week, but now I'm not anymore. I actually want it to hurry up and be over already. My sister says she thinks I have bipolar, but I guess my moods just change too quickly too regularly.**

**Anyway I wanna wish ****Long Live BRUCAS**** a very Happy Birthday once again. I hope you've had an awesome day! This chapter is another birthday present for you... I hope you enjoy it.**

**I wanted to get this chapter up before my birthday so here it is... ENJOY!**

"What if she doesn't like me?" I mutter to Lucas as we turn into his drive way. I had insisted that I met him here, but he insisted that he bring me. I don't know why, but I finally gave in.

"Then I'll book her in the metal institution not too far from Tree Hill" Lucas jokes turning off the engine to his car. I scowl at him leaning back in the passenger seat and cross my arms and he smiles . God that smile should be illegal "Oh come on Brooke. Ma will love you"

"And what if she doesn't then we'll break up and I'll move to New York and you'll forget me" I pout looking straight ahead seeing the lights on in his kitchen that over looked the front yard.

"I could never forget you Brooke" He assures me. He reaches out and takes my hand in his "Your over thinking this... If it helps My Ma never liked Lyndsey" I kink up my eye brow in confusion "My ex girlfriend"

"Okay so maybe that helps a little"

"Come on... They're waiting for us" Lucas opened his car door and got out shutting the door behind him. He then walked around to my side when he saw I wasn't moving. He opened my door and removed my seat belt "If I have to carry you out of this car and into the house bridle style I will" I looked up into his eyes and decided to be stubborn and challenge him.

"I'm not moving Lucas" I state and cross my arms across my chest again looking away from him.

"Have it your way Pretty Girl" And just like that Lucas scoped me up bridle style in his arms. I yelped in shock and heard him chuckle. I did not see this coming. I actually thought he was joking. I guess I thought wrong "I told you I'd do it Brooke"

"I thought you were bluffing" I reply as he kicked the car door shut and headed towards the house "Lucas Scott you put me down now" I yell as we get closer to the house "Lucas... I swear if you don't put me down now you'll regret it"

"Will you behave" I stayed silent and he smiled even wider "Then no I will not put you down. Now be a good girl and open the door for me"

"Well if you put me down you can open it yourself" I state in a duh tone only to be replied with silence so I let out a loud huff making my chest rise higher than normal and lower again.

Unexpectedly I was shuffled a little and Lucas reached out to open the door "Your such a smart mouth you know that" He utters as he walks inside with me still in his arms.

"I've been told" I retort back "Now put me down before I really hurt you" I threaten looking into his eyes. He smirked and went to say something when a new voice came instead.

"You heard the girl Lucas... Put her down and I mean nicely" I turn my gaze to the voice and see the women from the picture standing there. She had a dish cloth in her hand and a smile on her face. A smile that matched Lucas's. Without saying anything more Lucas put me down on my feet gently just as the women came towards us "Now that's better" I nod and smile back at her "You must be Brooke... We've heard so much about you. I'm Karen"

"Nice to meet you Karen"

"Nice to meet you too sweetie... Always nice to meet the girl who makes my son happy" She then turn around and headed back in the direction of the kitchen. I follow and slowly halt when I hear voices.

"What do you mean she's back?" It was Lucas's voice. I didn't even notice he was gone until now. I look beside me and see him talking on the phone to someone "Oh come on Clay. How can I only find out about this now. This is just like her... Turning up when I'm happy. She's done this before when I was with Kaitlin. Yes I know, but I don't want her to ruin things this time with Brooke" Lucas ran his hand through his hair and let out a sigh "Okay okay, but why is she here... She doesn't even live in Tree Hill anymore. For god sake Clay really. No it's okay I guess"

"Lucas... can you come here please" Karen calls out from the kitchen.

"I have to go Clay, but please let me know when she arrives. Okay thank you. Yeah I know. Okay bye" Lucas hangs up the phone and groans slamming his hand down on the desk in the room. He then heads to the door. I quickly look around and slide into the bathroom and out of sight. Who was back? Who made Lucas so mad? And who the hell is this Kaitlin girl. I thought Lucas didn't do girlfriends... Secrets. I hate them.

xxx

I walked out of the bathroom to be greeted by a smaller and softer voice "Hi" I look down to see a little girl with big blue eyes looking up at me. Her skin was as white as snow, but she looked just like Karen except from the eyes which mirrored Lucas's. Her long brown hair was braided into two braids. She looked liked a little doll you'd want on your shelve "Are you Brooke?" She asks with a curious look on her face. I nod and she smiles holding out her hand "I'm Lilly Roe Scott"

"Hi Lilly" I smile down at her "Nice to meet you" I take her hand and shake it and then both pull away as she speaks again, but not to me this time.

"She's very pretty Lucas" Lilly says looking pass me and that's when I felt Lucas wrap his arms around me from behind.

"That she is Lil" Lucas agreed and then pulled back from me and grabbed Lilly picking her up high. Her giggles filled the whole house. She was such a precious little girl "Oh Lilly you're growing up too fast. You need to slow down" Lilly laughed and Lucas put her down "Ma is looking for you little legs" Lilly nods and turns back to me.

"I like you Brooke" And with that she ran down the hall towards the kitchen.

"She's adorable Luke"

"Oh that's just her meeting you for the first time. Wait until she turns evil then you'll be wanting to get rid of me" I turn to face him the conversation I overheard earlier springing to my mind. The name Kaitlin rang over and over again as I thought about it "Brooke are you okay?"

I snap out of my thought and nod "Yeah I'm fine"_ Lie_. I wasn't fine, but this is still a new relationship for me and even though Lucas is keeping something from me, doesn't mean I'm going to judge it or assume things. He isn't Chris... That's what I have to keep telling myself

"Brooke..." Lucas got cut off by the voice of his Mom calling us for lunch.

xxx

"That wasn't do bad" I say as Lucas pulls up into my drive. I unbuckle my seat belt and relax back into the seat "They really are lovely Luke"

"I told you that they will love you Pretty Girl" Lucas replies turning to face me with a million dollar smile on his face like always "Lilly said Rebekah talks about you a lot and she also said Rebekah warned her"

"About what?" I ask with curiosity written all over my face

"That you wasn't like the others that I've brought home"

"She actually said that?" My voice went up in pitch and Lucas laughed nodding his head

"Both Bekah and Lil didn't like any of my other ex girlfriends"

"I thought you only had the one?" This is where the whole Kaitlin girl was going to come in I was sure of it.

"Oh yeah I did... Lyndsey"

Okay maybe not.

"But you said _girlfriends_... Meaning more than one"

"I had girlfriends before Lyndsey Brooke" He said and I nod knowing that. I look from him back out the front window of his car.

"But Rebekah and Lilly would never have met any of them" I state and I could tell he was trying to think of something else to say, but I don't let him. I carry on "Unless you cheated on Lyndsey" I could see Lucas knew I catched him out by his facial expression. Wow he really wasn't going to tell me about Kaitlin "Actually you know what... Forget it. I'll eh... I'll text you or something. I'm really tired and I'm looking after Bekah tonight"

"Wait... Brooke" Lucas called out grabbing my arm and pulling me back.

"I really have to go Luke. I need to make some clothes for the new line and like I said I have to go get Bekah soon" I say getting out the car this time and turning to grab my bag.

"I can bring Rebekah over for you later" He offers as I swing the handle of my bag over my shoulder.

"Nah I'm gonna go get her... Bye Lucas"

"Brooke... Wait are you mad at me?" He look in his eyes hurt, but I was mad at him. I was mad for him lying to my face. For the fact he thought I was stupid that I wouldn't catch on, bet I lie when I plaster the fakest smile on my face and reply...

"No Lucas I'm not mad, just tired" And with that I slam the car door shut and watch him drive out the drive and down the road. God damn it! I hate lies!

xxx

"Oh Kaitlin was Lucas's girlfriend after he broke up with Lyndsey. They dated for a year" Haley tells me when we stood in the kitchen. I had arrived about half hour ago and asked Haley about this Kaitlin girl hoping she knew something and she did "Then Lyndsey came back and Kaitlin lost the baby and she couldn't handle everything so she left him and then Georgia left too once Lyndsey came back again, but she and Lucas only dated a few months" Wait... What... Back up a second. Lucas had two girlfriends after Lyndsey. Why wouldn't he tell me that? Why would he lie to me about it? It's not like it's a big deal or anything.

"But I thought he started sleeping around after the whole Lyndsey thing?"

"He did and then he met Kaitlin at a bar and they became friends with benefits until they fell for each other" Haley explains and I sat there shocked from what I was hearing "Wait... Lucas hasn't told you any of this?" I shake my head and her expression turned funny. She was worried "Oh Brooke... I don't think I should say anything else. I'm sorry"

I wave her off and sip my juice she had poured for me "Oh no its fine Hales... I've heard enough anyway. Is Bekah ready?"

Haley nods and shouts for her daughter who then come running down the stairs and into the kitchen "Brooke" She squeals running towards me arms wide open. She wrapped her arms around me and held tight "Lilly likes you too, so now you can stay forever"

"Forever?" I question and look down to see her slowly nodding her head. I push the word 'Forever' out my mind "You ready princess" She nods and takes my hand as Haley kisses the top of her head.

"Be good for Brooke okay" Rebekah nods "Bye guys" We wave Haley bye and head back to my place.

xxx

"Maybe you should tell her" Jake says as he and Peyton lay on his couch. Peyton was in front and Jake was behind her with his arms wrapped around her pulling her tight against his chest with a blanket over them and Law and Order on the TV.

"I can't" Peyton replied tracing the outline of jakes hand "I don't want to hurt her"

"Peyton she won't be hurt. She'll be happy" Jake tried to assure his girlfriend not that it was working

"Yeah maybe she will be, but on the inside she'll be dying and I can't be the reason for that Jake... She just lost Chris" Peyton had tears form in her eyes and pulled the blanket higher over them.

"But don't you think she'll find out sooner or later"

Peyton took a deep breath and placed both their hands on her stomach under the blanket. She closed her eyes and tears started to spill out over her eye lids and down her cheeks "She's going to hate me... She's going to be so upset and sad and I'm not going to have a bestfriend anymore"

Jake nuzzled his nose into Peyton's neck and kissed the side of her neck "You're not going to lose her Peyt... Brooke is not going to hate you... She loves you. I promise. Everything will be okay"

Peyton shuffled herself and turned to face Jake "You promise" He nods and pulls Peyton into his. She snuggles into his chest and relaxed. Tomorrow she was going to tell Brooke.

xxx

"Rebekah gone?" Nathan asks while walking into the living room.

"Brooke picked her up about an hour ago" Haley replies looking up from the magazine she was reading "Now it's just us and our bean" Haley smiles placing her hand on her growing stomach. Nathan walked over and placed a sweet kiss to Haley's lips.

"So babe I was thinking..." Nathan sits down beside his wife and she places her legs over his sitting side ways "I don't think we should find out the sex next week"

"Really you wanna wait?" He nods and she rubs her hand over her baby bump "But what about names?"

"We pick a name for each sex and when you deliver we name him or her" Nathan answers with a smile running his hand up and down Haley's legs "Whatcha say Hales?"

"Okay Natey" She nods and leans up to kiss him lightly on his lips "We'll wait to know"

xxx

All evening I got calls from Lucas, texts from Lucas, but I haven't answered any of them. I cooked something for Rebekah, bathed her and now she is in front of the TV watching Sponge Bob Square Pants when my phone started ringing. Ed Sheeran's lyrics filled the apartment, but it didn't faze Rebekah since she hadn't moved from her seat. The ringtone kept going, so I reached across the counter and looked down at the screen seeing Lucas's name flash across it. I take a deep breath and finally slide the screen across to answer.

"Hey Lucas" I lean back on the island and cross my ankle over the other

"Brooke... Hi" He sounded a little relieved and my heart ached and I started to feel guilty for ignore him all evening. I look up and see Bekah had fallen asleep on the sofa "I've been trying to call you and I've texted you a bunch of time... Are you okay?"

"Yeah..."_ Lie_ "Yeah I'm okay. I've just been busy with Rebekah and making clothes. I haven't had any time for me. Sorry"

"You sure Brooke?" His tone showed me that he didn't buy my excuses and I was kicking myself with the fact that I wasn't being honest and true with him. Why don't I just tell him what's wrong with me; I have no idea.

So I lie again "Yeah Lucas I'm sure" I then put the phone between my ear and shoulder as I push myself up on the counter

"Okay Pretty Girl" I could hear him moving around the room his feet against the wooden floor got me to believe he was in the kitchen too "I'll see you tomorrow?" It was more of statement, but it came out like a question so I answered him.

"Yeah okay sure. See you tomorrow Luke" I slide the phone down my cheek and from my face I press end call and put my phone down on the counter. My relationship just got a whole lost messier.

**REVIEW!**

**Roch xoxo**


	13. Not Being Able To Deal With Reality

**GUESS WHAT! YEAH THAT'S RIGHT... ITS THAT TIME OF THE YEAR AGAIN! ITS'S MY BIRTHDAY GUYS! Happy birthday to me (-:**

**Hey guys...**

**SURPRISE! I'm back with another new and awesome chapter.**

**2014 is nearly over and I can't wait. Hopefully 2015 is a better year, but I say that every year and someone always happens... Anyway I hope you all enjoy the rest of 2014.**

**Anyway here is the next chapter... ENJOY!**

I don't know what to feel. I don't know what to think. for hours my heart has been racing. I was looking up at the ceiling while I lie in bed, not tired at all. Rebekah was on the bed I made for her by the side of my bed. It was so quite I could hear the soft breathing of Bekah. Life was so much simpler when I was her age. I turn my head to the side to look at the time to see it read 3:00 in the morning. Not wanting to be in the bed alone any longer I pull back the covers and slowly get out of bed I grab my night gown and walk to the bedroom door. I stop and look over my shoulder seeing Rebekah still sleeping I head out the door and shut it slightly keeping all light off not wanting to wake her.

Just as I got to the kitchen there was a faint knock on the door. I stopped in my tracks and debated what to do. Peyton isn't home and Rebekah is sleeping. My worry was Rebekah. I take a deep breath and grab the umbrella from beside the door. I slowly reach out and take hold of the door handle taking slow breaths I pressed down and unlocked the door to slowly open it... I stepped back relieved and relaxed a little.

"Oh god damn you Lucas Scott!" I whisper yell smacking him on the chest "Its three in the morning Lucas"

"I know" He says stepping a step closer to me "I had this bad feeling and I couldn't sleep" I was stuck to the spot as he got closer to me "Your mad at me aren't you Brooke?"

"Lucas its three in the morning and Rebekah is asleep. We should have the conversation later" I tell him looking away from his blue eyes.

"So you are mad at me?" He places two of his fingers under my chin and moved my face to face him "Baby... What's wrong?"

"Lucas..."

"Tell me Pretty Girl. What did I do?"

I finally meet his eyes and I could see the worry in them "Why didn't you tell me about Kaitlin or Georgia?" I finally ask and see the realisation in his face

"How..."

"I overheard you on the phone yesterday and Haley told me about Georgia" I answer the unasked question "You lied to me Lucas"

"I'm sorry" Was all he said, but that wasn't good enough for me so I step back from him; the umbrella falling to the floor.

"That's not enough Lucas" I retort back "You know how many times Chris told me he was sorry... Yeah that crap got pretty old for me. The 'I'm sorries' don't mean shit to me anymore Lucas so you either tell me why you lied or leave right now and don't bother me again"

"But I don't want to leave Brooke"

"Then start talking Lucas because I swear my patience is running really low right now"

"Okay fine" Lucas says running both his hands through his head and over his face "Kaitlin and I started as just sleeping together and then it developed into something more and same thing happened with Georgia. Kaitlin was actually my girlfriend, but Georgia she was just someone I called for sex" I didn't say anything... I just listened trying to not judge... Trying to understand what he was telling me "I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to look at me like that"

"Lucas I'm not judging you okay... If I cared about your past I would never have gotten involved with you after the whole you sleeping and bolting from the Nannies. I just don't want you lying to me" Lucas stepped closer to me again and I could feel the heat from his body this time and I had to fight the urge to jump into his arms and take him right here on the sofa.

"Are you still mad at me" I stepped forward so I was now in front of Lucas and brought my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I'm not mad Luke... I was never mad. I was just upset you lied" He nodded and kissed my forehead then leaned his forehead to mine "No more lies"

"Agreed" He whispers and I smile as he smiles. Lucas leaned in and placed his lips to mine giving me a quick sweet kiss then pulling back "I love you Pretty Girl" He whispered and I stood frozen with my arms around his neck and my forehead touching his. I still don't say anything and what surprised me is Lucas didn't pull away from me or march of upset. He was still holding onto me. His arms were still around me holding on tight like he thought I was going to slip away "I didn't say it for you to say it back Brooke" He smiled again "I said it because it's true" And then he kissed me again.

xxx

The next morning I dropped Bekah off at the Naley house and hung out with Haley for a couple of hours before I got a text from Peyton saying she wanted to talk to me back at the apartment. I said bye to Haley and Nathan and headed back home. Peyton was already there when I got back I saw her black comet parked up on the side walk. I park my car in the drive and head for the front door.

"Peyton are you here?" I call out walking through the apartment door

I look down the hall and see Peyton come out of her bedroom. She pulled down her t-shirt and gave me a weak smile which automatically told me she was either scared to tell me something or she didn't sleep at all last night or maybe worse it could be both. I shut the door behind me and sling my bag on the counter with my door keys and car keys and phone "Hi Brooke"

"Peyton... What's going on?" I ask wanting to get to the point. Her expression on her face was scaring me and I was beginning to get worried "Peyt"

"I need to tell you something" Her voice barely came out as a whisper and a cold shiver ran down my spine.

" your scaring me" I say walking towards her "Please just... Just tell me what's happened" I stop in front of her by the island counter "Peyton?"

"Brooke..." Tears formed in her eyes then spilled out and down her cheeks and my heart broke and my stomach fell just by the body language I was getting from her. I clamed myself praying it wasn't something bad she was about to tell me. I hold that thought just as she opened her mouth again "I'm pregnant" And just like that the air was kicked out of me and I stumbled back like someone literally kicked me and my own tears formed in my eyes.

How is it Naley announce they're pregnant and I'm fine with it, but my own bestfriend announces it to me and it hurts... It literally kills me inside. Kicking the air right out my lungs. My hand sprung up to my mouth and I try to keep my breathing steady. I start to take deep steady breaths and place my other hand on my hip.

I turn away from her and grab my keys and phone from the counter and pull my jacket on placing everything inside the pocket I head for the door when she calls out to me. The sadness in her voice is the only thing that got me to stop and turn to face her again "Please don't hate me"

"Peyt... I don't hate you" I just about manage to get out "And congratulations " I give her a weak smile and head out the door; to my car and I don't know where I was going to end up.

xxx

"She hates me" Peyton paces Jake's apartment "How could I let this happen? This isn't meant to happen"

"Peyton you're pregnant... You didn't sleep with her boyfriend... You didn't get pregnant by her boyfriend okay" Jake tries to calm his pregnant girlfriend down, but it wasn't working Peyton carried on walking "And she told you she doesn't hate you"

"You didn't see her face Jake" Peyton stops at looks at her fiancé "You didn't see the way she looked at me. I know her... I know my bestfriend. She is hurt and that's on me"

"Okay you need to stop" Jake says placing both hands on either side of Peyton's shoulders and looked her in the eyes "Brooke doesn't hate you. She... You know how it is with her Peyt... She was probably just shocked or something"

"Oh yeah so shocked she ran out on me with tears rolling down her cheeks" Peyton replied with a groan as she sat down on the chair rocking herself back and forth covering her face with her hands "Oh god I shouldn't have told her... How could I be so stupid"

"She would have found out anyway Peyt... Baby it's better it came from you"

"Yeah I know" She mutters through her fingers "She's never going to talk to me again"

"Peyton..." Jake bent down in front of his hysterical pregnant fiancé and took her hands slowly from her face. Peyton didn't look up, but stared down at the floor still rocking herself "Brooke loves you... You a sister to her, you know that. She just needs to register what's going on. That's all"

"I'm scared to lose her Jake" Peyton finally confesses slowly raising her head to look at him "I'm really scared"

"I know, but I promised everything will be okay and it will be" He then pulled Peyton into him and held onto her as she sobbed in his arms.

xxx

I ended up at the river court. Don't ask me how because I don't know. Instead of getting into my car like I was going to I ran. I ran 8 blocks before I stopped and sped around in circles trying to figure out where I was until I saw I was just a block away from the cafe. I then just walked and I walked until I got here. I wrapped the jacket closer around me and slowly made my way over to get a better look out at the river. I sat up on the picnic table and brought my knees up too.

Everything was happening too fast. My mind couldn't wrap itself around any of the things going on right now. My heart ached at the news about Peyton's pregnancy. My head hurt about all the thought's I had about the baby Lucas lost with Kaitlin and my heart ached even more. My whole body hurt and I couldn't stop it. I couldn't stop any of it.

"Peyton told you didn't she" His voice I wasn't expecting as he walked closer then at down beside me "Jake called yesterday and told me. I figured you wouldn't take it well"

"What you doing here Chris?" I didn't look at him. I kept my eyes on the ocean as all different thoughts ran through my mind.

"You might hate me Brooke, but I still care for you" He states rocking his shoulder into mine and I nod still looking at the ocean "Brooke Peyton thinks you hate her"

"I know" I close my eyes and the memory of that day the first year of college the first few months flashed through my mind and tears spilled down my cheeks once more and then I open my eyes suddenly and turned to finally look at Chris; my ex fiancé "I don't hate her Chris"

"Yeah I know that Brooke... I know you could never hate her. You love her too much for that, but I also know you're hurting"

"I became a Nanny because of the children Chris" I reveal with a small shrug and a smile sigh "I know it sounds crazy, but I love children and I love being around them. Rebekah makes my day every time I see her and now Peyton telling me she's pregnant just pushed all those feelings I had back and I didn't know how to deal with them"

I haven't seen this side of Chris in a long time. The soft side of him I missed so much. This side of him I fell in love with. I wipe away at my tears, but they keep coming and I couldn't stop them even though I try so hard.

"Brooke you can't push Peyton away because of this" Chris brings me back to reality from my thoughts and I wish he didn't. I wish I was back in dream land because dealing with reality hurt too much right now and before I could respond Chris stood up and looked down at me "She's terrified of losing you Brooke... Just don't push her away" And then he was gone walking away back to wherever he came from.

**REVIEW! **

**Roch xoxo**


	14. I'm Trying!

**Hey guys I'm back...**

**My birthday has been good thank you and thank you all for the birthday messages and I appreciate them all. I even got flowers and a teddy bear from an admirer lool**

**Anyway here is the next chapter... ENJOY!**

It was hard to think with so much running through my head. I was still at the river court and the sun had just gone down. I felt so numb holding my knees up to my chest. The tears still hadn't stopped even when Chris left they kept coming. Chris... Having Chris here felt nice. I never thought I would see that side of him again and tonight I had but what did that mean? I didn't know what to think anymore.

I rake a hand through my hair and sighed closing my eyes again hoping to figure things out soon. I know this isn't Peyton's fault... This is all on me... I just couldn't take it and I've freaked out and I don't know how I'm going to deal with it right now.

My heart aches and my head hurts and my stomach is throbbing with all the sobbing I was doing. How can my life go from being happy to be so miserable and sad. Maybe it was a mistake to come here. Maybe I should just go back home and figure things out. My head is so jumbled I didn't know what to do.

"Jake called" I open my eyes and see Lucas sitting beside me "He told me to come find you. Thought you might need company" I didn't say anything just turn my gaze from him over to the ocean with the moonlight hitting the water "Brooke... What happened?" His voice was so soft yet felt million miles away "Pretty Girl?"

I close my eyes again and take a few deep breaths "The first year of college just a few months in and I find out I'm pregnant just because I faint in class one day. Chris and I were both happy about it, but then all the cheating started and I was so stressed and wasn't eating probably and one day I felt pain" Tears fell from my eyes once again and I could feel my whole body shake "It hurt so bad Luke... I was bleeding really bad and I had this bad feeling inside. Peyton rushed me to hospital, but it was too late... I lost the baby" I cried hard my whole body shaking and I was struggling to keep my breath.

"Oh god Brooke I'm so sorry" He pulled me into him and wrapped his arms around my body, but I pull away quickly and look to him. His ocean blue eyes meet my hazel brown ones.

"There was a complication during the miscarriage" I manage to say in a whisper "I lost a lot of blood and they couldn't stop it so I had to have surgery and... I can't have kids Lucas" My sob was so loud it even scared me a little, but soon enough I was pulled back into Lucas's arms and I buried my face into his chest holding onto him "And I understand if you don't want me anymore Lucas" I cried and I feel his arms tighten around me "I'm damage goods"

"Brooke... baby" He kissed the top of my head and pulled me back from him so I was looking into his eyes again "You are not damaged good. God damn you Brooke Davis I love you! I haven't had feelings like this before. Not even with Lyndsey. I'm not going to leave you"

"But Luke... I can't give you want you want. I can't give you a family" I cry some more looking from Lucas to the ground "I'm sorry Lucas" I push my body to get up off the picnic table "I should have told you before you developed feelings for me. I'm so sorry" I go to walk away, but Lucas reaches out and grabs my arm and spins me around to my body collides into his "Lucas... please"

"I'm not going to let you walk away Brooke. I love you and that's all I need" He states hugging me closer to his chest "This doesn't change anything Brooke"

"But Lucas..." I sob looking up at him and wiping at my cheeks "I can't give you what you want"

"Who said I want a family? Who said anything about that" Lucas says "I want you Brooke... I want us here and now and if we want kids in the future we'll adopt"

"I love you too Lucas" Lucas smiles down at me and then places a sweet kiss to my forehead then nose then as I smile up at him he kisses me softly on the lips and then I snuggle myself into his chest and wrap my arms around his waist. I haven't felt this safe in years.

xxx

"Is she here?" I stood beside Lucas holding his hand as we left the river court and made our way over to Jake's apartment. Lucas finally convinced me to go talk to Peyton. I might not be mad at her, of course I wasn't mad at her. I was hurting that's all, but I'm trying hard not to play on it. I couldn't push my bestfriend after everything we've been through.

Jake nods stepping back to let us in "She's in the living room just down the hall" I nod at him giving Lucas's hand one final squeeze. He leans down and kisses me before I head down the hall to the living room.

Once I get to the living room I stand in the door frame and see Peyton sitting on the chair with her head in her hands "Peyton..." Her head snaps up and her blue eyes lock onto mine

"Oh god I'm sorry Brooke" She jumps up from her seat and runs over to me. I was in her arms before I could say anything. He arms flung around me and I was pressed against her "Please don't hate me. I didn't mean for this to happen. I know I hurt you" She cries and I could feel her shoulders shake as she cried. It broke my heart to see my bestfriend like this.

I pull back from her and walk to the window looking out I run my hand through my hair then turn back to Peyton "I don't hate you . I'm happy for you and Jake. It's amazing news" I give her a smile and her tears slowly stop falling as she looked at me "I'm sorry for being a bitch"

"Brooke you weren't being a bitch. I get it. I don't blame you" She tells me and brings me into another hug "I love you "

"I love you too "

"So is everything okay now?" Jake asks walking into the living room snaking his arms around Peyton from behind

I walk over to Lucas and take his hand in mine again entwining our fingers "Everything is good" I answer. Was it the truth? I'm not sure, but I know I don't want to lose the most important person in my life, so I will do everything in me to try my hardest at being happy for her.

xxx

The next morning I woke beside Lucas with his arms wrapped around me and my head on his chest. I loved waking up next to the guy I love. Lucas and I were both up and dressed ready for the day. He had some things to get done before we were going to meet again tonight. So now I was sitting on the sofa in the living room with my phone in my hand. I had dialled Chris's number and I debated whether I should call him or not. My mind went to yesterday and how he use to be. How he use to react with me. The guys I fell in love with showed an appearance once again yesterday and I missed it. I missed the old Chris and yesterday that is what I saw. I pressed call and brought the phone to my ear with a deep breath. On the third ring he picked up.

"I didn't think you'd be calling"

"I shouldn't be, but I needed to know something and yesterday I wasn't having a good day" I reply

"What is it you wanna know?" He asks and I just knew he had hat stupid smirk on his face. The smirk I don't really care for right now.

"Are you in Tree Hill still?" I stand up and head over to the island counter and sit down on a stool looking at my facebook page.

"No Brooke. I left last night. I was only in Tree Hill to see you"

"How did you know where I was?"

"I have someone tailing you remember" He said in a duh tone making my blood start to boil. Was Chris and I about to have another fight?

"Chris... I swear..." He cuts me off

"Don't worry Brooke I called him off today okay" My shoulders relax "Anyway are you okay?" His sensitive side was back. Why did he have to change? "Have you and Peyton talked?"

"Peyton and I are okay" I tell him scrolling through my facebook "I'm fine thank you"

"You're not fine Brooke" I didn't like his tone. He sounded like she knew me. He doesn't know me. I don't think he ever had and that is sad because I gave him 6 years of my life to find out he didn't care enough to get to know the real me. It doesn't matter anymore.

"Yes I am Chris" I state giving force to my tone "And even if I wasn't, its not your problem anymore. I'm not your problem anymore"

"I told you yesterday I still care for you"

"Yeah well I don't need you to care for me Keller" I grit my teeth. How dare he even say that to me. God what was I thinking calling him.

"Oh and why is that because if that idiot you now call your damn boyfriend" Chris yelled at me and the calm sweet guy I saw in him was gone and the jerk face Chris is back "Why won't you understand that your mine Brooke and only mine. God damn it!"

"Oh screw you Chris. I am not yours and never will be again" I bellow back at him "I shouldn't have fucking called you" And I hang up slamming my phone down the counter beside me. God damn him and his possessive ways.

xxx

"Brooke" Rebekah and Lilly scream at the same time as I walk into the Naley house. Over the past months I've become close with the Scott family. Both Lilly and Rebekah throw their arms around me "Lucas is here too"

"He is?" They both nod at me and take each of my hand and we head down the hall through the kitchen and to the den. I walk into the den with the girls and see everyone sitting around talking. I push the conversation with Chris out my head and spot Lucas. He looked up laughing at something Jake and Nathan said. When he stopped he saw me and he smiled. A big smile that filled my heart.

I smiled back and looked down at Lilly when she pulled at my hand "Brooke come play with us"

I didn't protest I went with her and sat down at the little table in the corner "What we playing?" I ask seeing Rebekah holding a doll.

"Playing dolls" Lilly replies taking the brunette doll in her hand "This one you can use Brooke" I take the Barbie from her and we start to play.

An hour later and everyone was sitting down to eat in the dining area of the Naley house. I was sat opposite Lucas and Peyton was beside him while Jake was beside her. Lilly was sat on my right side and Rebekah was sat on my left side. Everyone was digging into the pasta Haley had made.

"So congratulations is in order" Nathan says breaking the silence . Everyone stops eating and looks at Jake and Peyton "How far long are you Peyt?"

"Oh erm..." Peyton's gaze lands on me before she answers; her eyes not leaving mine "4 months"

"Wait what?" I comment looking up at her "You've known for four months and didn't say anything"

"I didn't want to put my problems on you Brooke" She says and I ignored all the looks we were getting and zoned in on my bestfriend "I'm sorry"

"Oh a lot of people keep saying that stupid word to me, but it doesn't mean anything" I throw back at her. I don't know why we were fighting. I couldn't help, but feel hurt with her not telling me about the pregnancy before "You're only meant to say 'I'm sorry' if you mean it"

"Brooke..."

And I changed my mood "So thought of nay names for the baby yet" I could see Lucas's change of expression out the corner of my eye, but I plaster a fake smile on my face and twirl some pasta onto my folk and place it into my mouth "Well have you?"

"Erm Brooke please don't do that again" Peyton's eyes were pleading with me, but I shake it off and don't lose the stupid smile I had on my face.

"Answer the question Peyton" I push finishing the last bit of my pasta and wiping my mouth with the napkin and pushing my plate forward a little.

"Brooke come with me" Peyton stands up and I follow her out into the garden. The whole table watching as we walk away "What is your problem?" Peyton asks shutting the glass doors.

"I haven't got a problem" I shrug taking a seat on the wall looking at her "It was just a question, I don't know why your making it a big deal"

"Stop it" Peyton mutters spinning towards me "Just stop it"

"I don't know what you want me to say"

"So this is how it's going to be yeah?" She questions slowly sitting on the swing opposite where I was sitting "Every time someone comments or congratulations me on the pregnancy you're going to act like this"

I look away from her and up to the sky trying to hold back the tears that were burning my eyes. I blink them back and sigh to myself. She was right. Is that how I was going to act every time someone congratulates her. Life is so cruel how could this be my fate.

"I'm sorry for what happened to you Brooke... And I'm sorry you can't have what you have always wanted, but I can't keep having this conversation with you"

"I'm the one that's always been there for you Peyton with your parents dying and your brother... I was the one that stayed by your side when everyone turned on you back in sophomore year and yet you didn't tell me you were pregnant because you thought it'd hurt me... Well guess what it does and I'm trying with everything in me to not care and be happy for you and I am happy for you Peyton" A tear slowly slides down my cheek and I wipe it away quickly and stand up looking at her "I'm trying" And with that I walk back into the house with thoughts running through my head.

**REVIEW!**

**Roch xoxo**


	15. Melt Down Crisis

**Heey guys...**

**I'm sorry its taken a few days for me to review. I've been busy with work and family things. I'm hoping to get back to track now and hopefully you guys can get more updates.**

**Anyway thank you for all the reviews again and I love you all.**

**Here is the next chapter... ENJOY!**

This might sound weird, but after that night at the Naley house I hadn't left my house. I hadn't even left my room. I open the windows to let in some air, but I just haven't wanted to make an appearance to the outside world. I would order food and go get it, but that's the most I would do. It was day 5 and I was feeling better within myself. So I got dressed and braided my hair to the side and over my shoulder. I took a couple deep breaths then pressed down on the handle and pulled the door open.

I could hear muffled voices along with the TV. I slowly make my way down the hall and see Lucas and Peyton sitting on the sofa talking.

"I don't know what to do" Lucas says his voice sounding drained and tired "She won't talk to me"

"Don't worry Lucas. She does this sometimes... She'll snap out of it sooner or later. It's just a waiting game okay" Lucas nods and let out a sigh.

"Well I'm fine by the way" Both heads turn to me "Like Peyton said I'm a nut case sometimes"

"I didn't say nut case Brooke" Peyton defends turning her whole body towards me "I was just trying to explain to Lucas"

"Its fine Peyton" I wave her off and walk to the fridge to grab a bottle of water "I'm not going to freak out anymore... The past 5 days I've been teaching myself not to care"

"What... What does that mean?" Lucas asks now standing behind me. I could feel his hot breath on the back of my neck.

"It means exactly what I said Lucas" I reply with a small shrug and taking a swig of my water "I'm going for a run" I state heading out into the say air.

xxx

I had been running for about an hour when I stopped by the park. I bent over to catch my breath when I heard someone approach me. I look up and see a brunette youngish lady standing there before me. I placed both hand on either side of my hips and tried to control my breathing.

"Sorry to bother you" She says lifting her glasses above her head "I'm looking for Lucas Scott, you wouldn't know him would you?"

My breath catched in my throat and I eyed the women carefully. She was pretty with long straight brown hair with green eyes and a pretty white smile. She was maybe a little taller than me with long tanned legs and then I spoke.

"And you are?" She cocked her head slightly to the side and raised her eye brow "I don't want to give information to a stranger sorry" I turn around and go to run back to the apartment when she calls out to me.

"Wait..." I stop and turn back to the women crossing my arms over my chest and raising my eye brow "Do you know Lucas Scott" I slowly nod and her smile widens right up to her eyes "Do you know where to find him?" I nod again "Could you please tell me where I can find him?"

"If you tell me who you are"

"I'm his fiancé" She says and my heart rate slowed down and my breath catched again. Fiancé. That must mean this is Lyndsey. I looked her over once more and couldn't see what Lucas saw in her, but that is my jealousy talking "So now will you tell me where I can find him?" She brought me out of my thoughts and I blinked a few times and breathed out.

"Your Lyndsey right?" I question and she nods moving the strap of her bag higher on her shoulder "I'm about to go home. Lucas might still be there" Her eyes flashed with confusion, but she nods and follows me back to the apartment.

xxx

Once I got back to the apartment with Lyndsey behind me. My heart clenched against my chest and I tried so hard not to get mad and freak out again. I took deep breaths walking up to the front door. I put my key in and turn the handle clicking the lock open. I pushed the door and saw Lucas with Peyton on the sofa. They were waiting for me. Lucas turned my way and smiled. I didn't.

"Guess who I bumped into" I say as I walk further into the apartment and the step to the side "Your fiancé"

"My what?" Lucas says confusion written all over his face and then his eyes flickered to Lyndsey.

"Lucas... Hi" She squeals running towards Lucas. I watch as she flingers her arms around his neck.

"Lyndsey what you doing here?" Lucas asks pulling back from their hug "Clay said you weren't coming until next week"

"Things change Luke... I wanted to see you again. I missed you" She replies and I look away from the scene in front of me and see Peyton giving me that sad smile which I didn't like so I look away from her too and shut the front door getting the attention of Lucas. He looked up pass Lyndsey and looked at me. His eyes were pleading for me to understand. For me to just wait and listen to what he has to say.

"I'm going to go for a shower and get changed" I tell no one in particular

"Thank you for your help" I nod not taking my eyes off of Lucas and then turned back around and headed down the hall to my room.

xxx

"Something is wrong with her Jake?" Peyton left her apartment just after Brooke had gone for a shower. She was now standing by the sofa with her right hand on her hip and her left hand on her belly "I don't know what it is, but I know Brooke Davis... Something is wrong"

"This is hard for her Peyt... This is all hard for her" He says standing up and standing beside his fiancé "I think we just have to give Brooke some time to get use to the idea of you being pregnant. She can't have the one thing she's wanted most. I think we can give her some credit here don't you?"

Peyton nods turning her head into Jake's chest having him wrap his arms around her body pulling her close to him "I just want my bestfriend back"

"And you'll get her back... She just needs to deal with her own stuff Peyt. All you can do is be there for her. Let her deal with this, Let her scream and act out. She needs it"

"But what happens with her now... Lyndsey is back and you should have seen the blank look she had on her face Jake. She looked like someone else. The Brooke Davis I knew wasn't in her body today" Peyton says clutching onto Jake "I just need her to be okay. She's always the one that's strong"

"Everything will be okay again Peyton" Jake assures his pregnant fiancé "Brooke will be same again soon"

"I hope your right Jake" Peyton replies leaning up kissing Jake lightly on the lips.

xxx

"I didn't know she was coming I swear" Lucas exclaims as I walk into y bedroom with a towel in my hand trying to dry my hair manually. I glance over at him and then walk to my closet grabbing a pair of jean shorts and a gypsy top "Brooke talk to me... Please"

"She seems nice" I state sitting down at my mirror desk. I bring my brush up to my hair and slowly pull it through my hair "And very pretty" I look into the mirror and see Lucas staring at me like I had three heads "What?"

"You're not yourself Brooke" My eyes knit together and I out down my hair brush turning around to face him.

"Lucas please" I stand up and put on my jeans and gypsy top "I'm fine"

"That's what you say" Lucas sits down on my bed still looking at me "I really didn't know Lyndsey was coming back Brooke"

I nod braiding my hair in two then applying some makeup "I don't doubt that Lucas"

"I don't know what you mean Lucas" My voice was as sweet as sugar smiling at him like I wasn't feeling the pain rip through my body. Like I wasn't feeling the hurt strike me like lightening to a tree destroying the land around it. I didn't want to feel anything. I'm tired of feeling and them getting hurt and having my feelings stepped on. I'm fricking Brooke Davis and I don't deserve anymore shit from anyone.

I was happy. A few weeks ago I was actually happy with Lucas and how things were going between us. I was happy having Naley and Rebekah in my life along with meeting Karen and Lilly. Lucas and his family welcomed me with open arms, but something had to come and break me... Something had to come and take me away from the happiness I was feeling and don't get me wrong I'm happy for Peyton and Jake and I wish their baby healthy, I'm just struggling with the fact I'm going to be an Auntie soon and hating that I can't have kids of my own.

Now Pretty face Lyndsey has showed up in the mix and I refuse to be a pawn in this chess game that is obviously going on between him and the girl I openly let into my damn apartment. I know I heard that she was here in North Carolina, but not once did I think she was just going to turn up... Well actually I didn't think I'd be out running one morning and bump into the little stuck up bimbo Lucas once called his fiancé. And what is up with that anyway she still labels herself has his whatever she is... So what does all this mean now.

Within 6 months I have gone through so much it's unbelievable. I called of my engagement and relationship with Chris, I have gotten into a relationship with Lucas and slept with him, I have found out that my Bestfriend is pregnant and freaked out about it. And now to top of this god awful mess Lyndsey is back and I don't know how long for. I'm not sure I can do all this anymore.

"Brooke keeping your feelings bottled up isn't good for anyone" Lucas says bringing me out of my thoughts and back to reality "I'm sorry about Lyndsey"

"It's okay Lucas" I wave it off digging through my jewellery box for my Tiffany bracelet my dad had brought me for my 18th birthday "This was only for a short time anyway right... I mean what... I was warming up your bed until Lyndsey came back" I found the bracelet putting it on around my wrist as Lucas's head snapped up by my words and I saw the shock horror plastered over his face "Why the shocked face Luke?"

"For you to actually think that just shows you're not yourself" He states swinging his legs off the side of my bed

"But isn't this what you do Luke?" I ask spinning my chair around to look at him.

Don't feel Brooke... Just don't feel and you won't get hurt.

My inner self kept chanting throwing my thinking of balance. I try and push it to the back of my mind standing up and placing one hand on my hip "You mess around with the nannies that Naley hire then you throw them way... What makes me so different" I walk to my closet again and Han and cardigan. It was either cold in here or my mood was cold either way I was cold "Want some coffee?" He raised his eye brow and I smile with a small shrug turning and walking out of my room. I felt Lucas closely behind me "So is this the last time I'll see you until Lyndsey leaves?"

"No Pretty Girl why would you even think that?"

"Like I said before... I was just keeping your bed warm until she got back... It's okay. It's my own fault I should have stayed away when I heard you and Haley talking" Once the coffee was done I poured myself a cup then Lucas "You bed the nannies and throw them back when you're done Lucas"

"Stop saying that... It isn't fair"

"No Lucas what isn't fair is that I don't get to have the one thing ice wanted more than anything" I slam my hand down on the counter hard making my own skin jump from my body, but not showing it "What isn't fair is that I've lost both my grandparents and both of my parents and I'm the only Davis left" Tears were burning my eyes, but I pushed them back. The little voice chanting again. I take a deep breath and bring my hand over my chest clutching tight "What isn't fair is everyone looking at me like I'm the bad person here when I'm trying. I'm trying so hard to deal with Peyton's pregnancy. I comes off all innocent and pure when she isn't... I've been there for her through everything even when she..." I stopped talking realising what I was about to tell I. I just looked at me and I took another deep breath taking a sip of my coffee to calm myself down "My life isn't fair I because I get the bad end of the stick when I nothing, but good to everyone. So don't you tell me what isn't fair because you don't know anything" I then take my mug of coffee and head down the hall to my room slamming the door behind me.

**So Brooke is having a slight melt down and Lyndsey had arrived on the scene and what did Peyton do? Keep reading to find out.**

**REVIEW!**

**Roch xoxo**


	16. Becoming Myself Again

**Hey to all my awesome readers...**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! I hope 2015 is good to you all.**

**So I got a review for chapter 14 asking why Brooke gets the bad end of the stick on the show and in this story, but jus remember on the show the ending season was properly one of the best for Brooke since she gets what she wants. She gets her twins... So at least she ended happy.**

**I struggled with this chapter, but then once I got to writing I just couldn't stop so here I am now staying up pass midnight to update a new chapter for you guys.**

**Anyway here it is... ENJOY!**

Have you ever wanted something so bad you would do anything to have it and I mean anything... Yeah well Peyton has it and no I'm not going to kidnap the kid when she's has it, but I'm just stating that Peyton isn't all she's cracked up to be... I'm her Bestfriend so I keep her secrets and help her when she needs it, but this time I'm second guessing if I was doing the right thing. I mean if I tell anyone what happened then she'll hate me, but if I don't then the guilt will eat at me.

Did anyone ever wonder why I acted the way I did? Yeah you guys think it's because I can't have kids of my own and yeah I displayed it to be because of that. I got you all to think that is the reason why I flipped out and went all depressed and tried to push Lucas away, but no... I learned to deal with that a long time ago... Like if you remember back to when Naley announced their news I didn't flip out, but this time with Peyton it's different and I'm not sure how much longer I can keep this to myself. This is a whole new scene and her being pregnant doesn't make it any better.

It had taken me a good few weeks before I became me again. I stayed low and to myself just so I could figure out my next move. I haven't been distant because of the whole baby thing, well technically I have, but there's a different reason to it. I even tried putting the Lyndsey thing in there along with Lucas sleeping with the Naley Nannies, but nothing has kept Lucas away from me. His been by my side at the apartment everyday all day unless he had to work or go to the cafe. He just kept assuring me that he didn't know Lyndsey would just turn up like she did without him knowing and I believed him from the start, but yet I still used it against him. I'm just glad throughout this I hadn't lost him. I won't let Peyton do that to me again. I won't let her destroy something I love again; don't get me wrong she is my bestfriend, but I don't do third chances not anymore.

I sit in Jakes apartment with him, Peyton and Lucas. Lucas was sat beside me with my legs propped up over his. I could feel the soft strokes of his fingers running up and down my legs soothing my body. I glanced over at Jeyton and see Jake kissing and talking to Peyton's bump and my heart ached... How could she do this an act like everything is fine. Nothing is fine, but yeah everyone just thinks I'm too sensitive to the situation because of the no kids thing and both me and Peyton made it look that way so it doesn't look good, but the guilt kept building and I don't think it's ever gonna go away unless I do something about it, but did I really wanna risk losing my Bestfriend over something I promised I wouldn't repeat? Risk 10 years of friendship?

The thought just kept swimming around in circles in my mind and I felt like I was drowning.

"You okay Pretty Girl?" I zoned back into reality when I felt Lucas's hot minty breath against my ear.

I look at him and smile glancing back over at Jeyton and slowly nod "I'm good Luke"

"I think she's happy again" Lucas says nodding towards Peyton "She hasn't smiled like that in a while" I look over at my Bestfriend laughing at something Jake was telling her. Lucas is right I haven't seen Peyton act like that in a few months. She did seem happy again "She was worried about you Brooke" More like she was worried I wouldn't spill her little secret "I'm glad your back though"

After a few minutes of silence I turned to Lucas and climbed into his lap so I was straddling him "So Luke..."

"Hmm..." He replies placing both hands on either thigh. Peyton and Jake had gone into the other room about 10 minutes ago.

"Why is Lyndsey here?" Lucas looked at me. Like really looked at me and I was scared that he'd see all my secrets. That he'd see right through me. He was searching for something though. I could just tell the way his pupils moved.

After what felt like forever he replied bringing one of his hands up and stroking my cheek "She found out about you" He tells me and I nod listening to him as he continued I looked down into his chest watching as it would rise and fall "She seems to always do it. Every time I'm finally happy she would come back and scare the girl away" That is cruel. How can she cheat on him then ruin every relationship he gets into. What a bitch "So when she came to the cafe she wanted to know why I was still seeing you and why I won't take her back"

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her something that shocked her because I never said it about the other two and she didn't know what to say"

"And that would be?"

"That I love you and that I don't want to give you up for her and that I hope you don't run away like the others because I'd actually be lost without" I smiled and he wrapped his arms around me "Your stuck with me for a long time Davis"

"Good because I'm not going anywhere and your ex fiancé won't change that" Lucas grins leaning in and kissing me "I love you too by the way"

"Oh nice of you to put that in there" Lucas says sarcastically getting an eye roll from me in response.

"Oh well your very much welcome. I might as well love you back anyway. Be grateful" I joke and it actually sounded like I was back to my old self "You actually might be my Prince Charming instead of a frog, but I swear Lucas if I keep kissing you and I turn into a frog I will frog kick your ass" Lucas laughed shaking his head at my statement.

"Oh trust me Cinderella you won't be turning into no frog. You my sweet princess have found your princess charming" I smile down at Lucas and slide of his lap and get back into the sitting position I was once in raising my eye brow at him "What... Lilly likes Cinderella I've watched it like a million of times with her and Rebekah when Mom brings her home to visit"

"Aww well aren't you the perfect big brother" I mock giving him a wink "Who knew my macho boyfriend watched Disney films"

"Oh shut it you" He pushes my legs off his and leans closer to me "Whatcha say we get out of here and I'll show you how macho your boyfriend really is"

"Mmm Broody you sure you wanna try that or we could just watch Disney films I have a lot of them back at the apartment... I think you'd love the Frozen one. Songs and all" I tease with a flirty smile moving closer to him.

He was just inches from my face now as he licked his lips and ran his eyes over my face. I could feel his minty breath fan my face and I wanted to just jump him there and then, but I don't. I keep myself under control "You're never going to let me forget this whole Disney thing are you?"

"Never" I whisper moving slightly closer to him "But I might take you up on your offer though" He cocked his head to the side and raised his eye brow "I want you to show me how macho you really are Lucas Scott, so come on lets go" I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer to me and our lips crash together. Moving at a slowly and wanting pace. I could feel the want and need between us. I then pull away before he could deepen the kiss "No here Lucas... Come on lets go"

xxx

I wake up and see Lucas getting dressed. He pulled his shirt over his head and looked at me when I stirred in the bed. A smile formed on his lips and he walked back over to me. I watched as he dipped the end of the bed and leaned in placing a sweet kiss to my lips "Babe morning breath isn't cool" Lucas tells me and I grin and him wrapping the sheet closer around me.

"You kissed me Broody" I state and smile again "You didn't even let me brush my teeth, so your fault not mine"

"Yeah yeah" He kisses me again "But nothing will stop me from kissing my gorgeous girlfriend" Lucas then gets up from the bed and starts to put his shoes on.

"Going somewhere Broody?" I kink my eye brow up and cross my arms

"I have to go to the cafe and I need to look after Lilly too" He replies taking his jacket from the chair "See you later?"

I nod and smile "Yeah sure Luke... I'll come by the cafe later okay"

"Okay" He kisses me one last time as he leaves my room and I heard the front door open and shut.

xxx

I walk into Karen's cafe a couple of hours later and smile when I see Lilly sitting up on a stool behind the counter with a colouring book and some pencils. The bell above the door signalled my arrival. Lilly looked up and her smile lit up the whole cafe. I head over to her and she puts down her pencil jumping from her stool and comes running over to me. I bend down ready to catch her, she runs right into my arms and sling her arms around my neck.

"Brooke you're here" Lilly exclaims burying her head into my chest "Come and look" She pulls away from me, but I pick her up anyway and she points to where she was seated before "Look" I look down at the colouring book and smile.

"Wow Lil this is awesome" I coo putting her back on the stool and sitting in the one opposite her.

"You like to colour Brooke?" She asks picking up the green pencil and colouring in a tree

"I use to when I was younger" I reply "My Mom use to buy me colouring books all the time. I loved it"

"Me too" She beams a smile at me "Mommy says I'm good at it" I look over and see the picture half completed in a neat way.

"Oh Lilly you're very good at it" She then gets back to it and I just sit there looking around not seeing Lucas anywhere "Erm Lil... Is Lucas here?"

She nods and points to the back room. I smile kissing the side of her head I walk pass the gate and to the back door. I didn't hear any noise. So I slowly knock and when I don't get a reply I push the door open and head in... I walk down into the kitchen and see Lucas talking with Lyndsey. I was just about to walk back out when he catches my eye.

"Oh sorry I didn't know you were busy" I say walking backwards "I did knock... I'm going to go"

"No wait Brooke... We're finished here anyway" Lucas looks at Lyndsey giving her a look that she seemed to understand since she flashed a fake smile at Lucas and turned around walking pass me, but not without sending me a glare first.

I look back to Lucas "Is everything okay?" I ask putting my bag down on the chair by the door. Lucas nods and I smile at him as I walk over and slump down on his lap stretching out my legs.

"Pretty Girl?" Lucas turns his head towards me and met my forehead with his "Are we okay... Me and you?"

I think my answer over in my head not wanting to say the wrong thing. I link my arms around his neck and bring his lips to mine. I missed kissing him. I haven't touched him in weeks and that's all on me and my inner problems that I need to deal with. I pull back from him and look into his ocean blue eye and nod smiling at him "We're okay Luke"

"Wanna talk about the melt down you had 4 weeks ago? We haven't talked about it yet, nit properly anyway"

"That's for another time Luke" I reply and he nods leaning in to kiss me again

"God I've missed you Brooke" He moans into the kiss lifting me off his lip and lying me down on the sofa hovering above me "I've really missed you" And then he kissed me again running his hands up and down my body.

xxx

"So you're dating Lucas then?" I turn around and see Lyndsey standing behind me. I roll my eyes and turn back to my apartment door opening it and walking in knowing she was following me "You do realise he doesn't really want you" I place my bag and jacket up on the hook by the door and place my keys and phone on the counter "Kaitlin didn't last and neither did Georgia"

"Lyndsey if you've come here to lecture me about Lucas then just leave" I tell her with a sigh running my hand through my hair "I haven't got time for your shit right now"

"I want Lucas back Brooke and I thought Kaitlin was bad, but seems he has it bad for you" She states and I turn away from her walking into the kitchen "He tells me he loves you"

"Then I don't think you should come preach to me about something that isn't going to happen because it's just a waste of time" I reply rolling my eyes at her. What did she actually think I was going to say. I mean she follows me into my apartment and then has the nerve to preach to me about Lucas "So if you don't mind I need to get back to my stuff"

"And I need you to step back from Lucas and break his heart so I can move in Brooke" I look to her as she says my name. Okay so we're on a first name basis now "Break his heart Brooke and let us be together... We're meant to be"

"Oh screw that bull shit Lyndsey" I bellow with a loud sigh "I'm not stepping away from Lucas and I will not break his heart okay" I tell her taking a bottle of water from the fridge "So now you can leave or I can personally throw you out... And bitch I swear to god I will"

"Brooke your messing with the guy I'm meant to be with"

"Oh you mean the guy you actually cheated on with his bestfriend" I retort and she looks away from me "Yeah he told me all about you bitch... How you ruined his life and ruined his relationships; well that isn't going to happen this time because I love Lucas and he loves me, so you just need to go and move on Lyndsey"

"But I love him Brooke. That hasn't gone away" I wasn't sure if she was genuine, but I don't care. There is no way I'm stepping away from him. I love him.

"But his moved on Lyndsey. His with me and no one is going to change that. I love him" She looks at me and scowls I actually thought the ground was going to open up and swallow me whole taking me into hell. I stepped back and she just stared at me for a little longer before she huffed and left my apartment slamming the door behind her.

**So there's something about Peyton; what could that be?**

**REVIEW and let me know what you think is going on with Peyton. **

**Roch xoxo**


	17. The Secret Is Out

**Hey guys... Well the secret is out in this chapter.**

**I hope you all like... I love you all for your reviews and following me and my story. **

**Anyway ENJOY!**

I stood standing in the new shop I had brought before everything came out about Peyton's pregnancy. I looked around at the empty store and smiled to myself. This is part of my dream and its coming true. My company is being built and I'm very excited. I walk over to the counter on the other side of the room and place my bag down as I look through my book of designs. I had a shipment coming in tomorrow and I have some men coming in to finish up. The sign above the door reads 'Four Seasons'. Two out of the four walls were painted a light coffee colour and the other two were painted a light chocolate colour with a coffee colour boarder.

The door to the shop opened and I turn around to see Lucas walk in with two coffees in his hand and a smile on his face "Morning Pretty Girl" I smile back at him as he made his way over to me and placed a soft kiss to my lips "This is for you" I take the coffee from him and take a sip.

"Thank you Broody" He kisses my cheek and leans on the counter

"This place looks amazing Pretty Girl" Lucas states looking around the empty store "This store is going to be a hit in Tree Hill"

"Thank you Luke" I smile at him and jump up on the counter leaving my legs swinging off the edge "So Luke"

"Hmm..." He pushes himself of the counter and positions himself in between my legs

"We've been dating like what 5-6 months now" He nods and runs his fingers up and down both my legs which always seemed to soothe me "And it hasn't been easy and I'm grateful for you to still be here"

"Nothing is going to get me to leave you Brooke" I smile leaning in and placing a soft kiss to the side of his mouth.

"You and Jake are friends right?"

"Yeah we've been friends for years" I could see the confusion in his eyes with me asking him these questions so I move myself closer so I was touching him slightly.

"I've known Jake for years too" I reply holding onto the collar of his shirt "I need to tell you something and if I do I know my friendship with Peyton will be at risk, but I need to risk it to find out something from her and she won't tell me unless she has to"

I know this is random, but I need to find out something and I need her to tell me, but she wont unless I pry it out of her and that is what I'm going to do... I guess our friendship is at risk no matter what happens.

"Erm... okay I think" I smile at his confusion

"Jake eh... Jake isn't the father of her baby Luke" I looked up and see him looking at me trying to see if I was joking and when he knew I wasn't his forehead wrinkled "She came to me crying the day before we left California and told me what she had done. That is why I flipped out when she told me she was pregnant. I flipped out because I knew Jake wasn't the father"

"But... but I thought she loved him"

"She does, but she messed up... She messed up pretty bad and this is going to sound crazy, but I need you to tell Jake for me" Lucas looked at me again "I know okay... I know what this information could do, but I think Jake deserves to know. If she wasn't stupid and got herself knocked up I would have left it. I can't sit back and watch as Jake brings up someone else's baby while thinking the baby is his. Peyton will hate me for telling you this, but I can't sit back and watch anymore. Jake is already attached to the baby and she hasn't had it yet"

"This will crush him Brooke"

"I know Luke" And I did. I know how much he will hurt because if this, but I also know how much he'll hurt if he doesn't know "Please just... I need you to tell him Luke"

"Do you know who the father is?" He asks and I shake my head truthfully because I don't unless Peyton reveals the truth to me and I think once Jake knows she might if I get her too "I'm seeing Jake in about an hour. I'll eh tell him then okay" I nod and lean into his chest with a sigh clutching onto him.

xxx

**LPOV**

"Lilly please stop jumping off that. Ma will kill me if you hurt yourself" I call out to my sister as she runs and jumps off the picnic table at the river court "Lilly Roe Scott I will lock you in the car if you don't stop that"

"Oh come on Luke she's just having some fun" Jake says walking up to me from behind.

"Hey man" I welcome him with a fist bump then turning back to Lilly "Please be careful Lil" She looks my way and smiles jumping off and onto the grass with a roll then sitting up with a giggle.

"So why the change of place to meet?" Jake asks standing beside me leaning against the other table with me

"I need to tell you something man" He leaned up and turned his whole body to me.

"This sounds serious Luke" I give him a weak smile leaning up of the table "What's up man?"

"Jake eh... I was talking to Brooke and she told me something" I didn't know how I was going to tell him that he wasn't the father of the unborn baby he had already grown attached too. The light in his eyes was slowly going out by the seriousness of my tone "She told me that Peyton... Peyton cheated on you man and I'm sorry. I didn't know how to tell you, but I had to. Your my boy"

"Wait... What are you saying Luke?" You couldn't miss the sadness that portrayed his voice. I hated that Peyton had done that to him. How could someone be so cruel like this?

"Peyton slept with someone else"

"Who?"

"Brooke doesn't know, but Peyton went crying to her the night before they left to come here. I'm sorry mate" I reply and I watched as he registered everything in his head. Sadness washed through his eyes and anger came suddenly.

"I have to go, but eh... Thank you for telling me Luke and tell Brooke I'm not mad at her" I just nod and watch Jake stalk off to his car.

xxx

"I told him" Lucas says as I open the apartment door for him.

"Broooooke" Lilly squeals throwing herself at me "Lucas doesn't let me have fun" She says scowling at her brother then turning back to me "Can I watch Frozen please Brooke" I smile at her and nod putting her on the sofa and putting on the DVD for her.

I walk back to Lucas and entwine our fingers together pulling him away and into the kitchen "I told him" He repeats and I turn leaning up against the counter behind me "You should have seen his face Brooke. He looked broken"

"I'm sorry Luke. I didn't want any of this. I tried for months to let it slide, but she got pregnant" I explain and he nods understanding me "Now maybe I can get her to tell me the truth"

"Are you going to tell me about it" I shake my head and look away from him and down at the ground crossing my ankles "I need her to tell me the truth Lucas before I can tell you anything else"

"But what happens now?"

"Jake confronts Peyton then she comes to me and we argue, I find out the truth and then depending on what it is our friendship could break" I reply hoping with everything in me that her cheating has nothing to do with what I'm thinking, but I'm not as lucky as I hope.

xxx

Lucas had left about an hour ago taking Lilly back to his Moms house then he had to get to the cafe to so late night inventory. I was in my room putting my laundry away when I hear the front door open and shouting came "Brooke... Brooke are you here?" I walk out of my room when I hear my name being called. I walk down the hall and see Peyton standing in the door frame of the front door which was open behind her. Her eyes were red so it looked like she had been crying. She narrowed her eyes at me "How could you do this to me?" She whispers, but I heard her.

"Peyton I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Yes Brooke... Yes you do" She stayed where she was with the front door still open behind her "Why would you tell Lucas about what happened?"

I rooted myself to the spot I was stood in and just looked at her "Peyton..."

She cuts me off "How could you do that to me? How could you do this to me?"

"How could I... How could you?" I threw back at her seeing her eyes searching over my face. Confusion flushed through her features.

"How could I what backstab my bestfriend and ruin my life?" She says her eyes landing on mine and I just wanted to come out and say it, but I didn't want to believe it, but then Peyton carried on "How could you go behind my back and tell Lucas?"

"How could you sleep with Chris" Her mouth fell open and her eyes glazed over with tears as she stared back at me "It wasn't Rachel he slept with and you know it... It was you" Okay so throwing out this statement I wasn't sure if it was true, but look at her now just showed me it might be, but I wanted to hear it from her. I wanted her to say it.

"Brooke... how did you... How did you find out?" Her words struck me like nothing before. I felt like my chest was going to burst. How could she do that to me? Why would she do that to me?

"I didn't. You just confirmed it Peyton" I saw a tear slowly slide down her cheek "And it wasn't months before we left California either... You lied to me"

"Brooke listen to me. I didn't mean for it to happen okay. I just went over to your house to talk to you about something, but you were out with Rachel and I was pissed that you weren't there when I needed you and Chris was and I'm sorry" She says and nothing comes to me. No tears. No emotion what so ever "Why didn't you say something before?" She asks

"Because I didn't want to believe that my bestfriend could or would do something like that to me after everything I did for you" I reply "I didn't think you would hurt me like that, but you did"

"Brooke... I..."

"Yeah Peyton I know" I cut in "You're sorry, but that doesn't mean anything" I run a hand through my hair as I close my eyes "Your baby Peyton... Your baby is..." I took a few more breaths as I slowly open my eyes and look at my bestfriend the one person I trusted the most in my life. The person I use to trust with my life "Your too far gone for the baby to be Jakes"

"What are you saying Brooke?" She questions more tears rolling down her cheeks "Are you suggesting that this is Chris's baby?"

"Well it is isn't it" She didn't say anything, but look away from her and my breath caught in my throat "Oh my god" I mutter to myself "How could you do this to me... I've done nothing, but be good to you Peyton. I was there through everything. I stayed with you for days when both of your Mom's died and when Larry got lost at sea and then when Derek died too. Does none of that mean anything to you"

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen... You werent meant to find out"

"So when you came to be the day before we left for California and cried to me that you had cheated on Jake you forgot to throw in the little detail of it being with my fiancé" I shook my head in-disbelieve "We were meant to be bestfriends, that obviously means nothing to you"

"That isn't true and you know it Brooke"

"No Peyton what I know is you came here to shout and yell at me for telling Lucas what you did not knowing I was going to throw at you what you did with Chris behind my back when I was still with him" She doesn't say anything so I carry on "Jake deserved to know just like I did, so I'm glad Rachel emailed me the first day we arrived here. I brushed it off and called her a liar because I thought you wouldn't do that to me, but turns out she was more of a friend than you"

Peyton finally moves from the spot by the door it still be open and stepped towards me. I looked down at her baby bump and felt disgusted that she was having Chris's baby "Brooke I'm sorry please just..."

"I was there comforting you and telling you that everything will be okay if Jake doesn't find out all the while you knew I wouldn't have done that if I knew what you did. You're selfish Peyton and this..." I point between us and around the apartment "This friendship is officially over. I wish you and your baby the best, but as of now I no longer your friend" I unroot from the spot I was standing in "I'll be moved out by the end of the week" And with that I walk back down the hall to my room and slam the door shut behind me.

**So Peyton's secret is out... Who thought she had been the one that slept with Chris and to top it off she got herself pregnant. **

**What do you think?**

**REVIEW!**

**Roch xoxo **


	18. Tryin To Fix Things

**Hey guys...**

**So the reviews are coming along amazingly. I'm getting more reviews with every chapter and I'm loving it.. Ha that sounds like the McDonalds advert lol.**

**In one of the reviews someone asked why Peyton did what she did... In the show we never got a real answer to why Peyton betrayed Brooke like she did, so I guess that's the same to the story.**

**Everyone's feeling bad for Jake and Brooke... Yeah I feel bad for them too so you guys aren't on your own there.**

**Oh and my sweeties I am updating as fast as I can. I know you all want faster updates, but work is going crazy and my head is spinning most of the time. I'm going to update this chapter and I'm hoping the next one within two days... Just please bare with me.**

**Oh and I hope you all like the chapter... My eyes are literally dropping and my body is figuratively shutting down because work has sleep deprived me so much, so I hope you all appreciate it. **

**Anyway here's the next chapter... ENJOY!**

Nothing... That is what I feel towards my co called Bestfriend. I just ended out 10 year friendship and I feel nothing of it. I should at least be feeling hurt, upset, mad, freaked out, but I don't. I was in my room packing everything up when there was a knock at my bedroom door and then it slowly opened revealing Lucas.

He had his hands in both pockets leaning against the door frame. I look up from my bed and shrug when I see the look on his face "I know what you're thinking Lucas, but I'm not staying here. I'll eh... I dunno what I'm going to do, but I'll figure something out"

"You could stay with me?" I freeze with my hand in mid air as that solution whirls around in my head and then I slowly look up at him again and see he was actually being serious.

"Stay with you?" It came out as a question, but I wasn't sure if it was meant to sound like that.

"Yeah I mean you don't have to I just..."

I cut him off with a shake my head and a soft sweet smile "I can't stay with you Lucas... We haven't been together for that long and I just... Wouldn't it be too fast moving and we said slow... We defiantly said slow right?"

He nods and chuckles lightly walking towards me. He then sits down on my bed making it sip and takes my hands in his "Brooke you could have just said no babe; I wouldn't have been offended"

"I just don't want to ruin what we have right now Luke. We've only just become good again; I don't wanna jeopardise it by moving us too fast. I'm sorry" I cup his cheek with my hand and kiss him sweetly on the lips making him smile into it.

"It's okay Pretty Girl" I turn away from him and start to pack more clothes into my suitcase "Okay well will you at least stay with me until you find another apartment or something?"

"I'll stay tonight only okay" He nods and smiles at me "But just one night"

"Okay" He leans in and kisses me "So you gonna tell me why your moving out anyway?"

"I think you already know that" I reply closing my suitcase and zipping it up.

"Did she really do that to you?" I nod putting my suitcase down beside my bed and sitting on it crossed legged.

"6 months before we moved here Peyton told me she saw Rachel and Chris together so that was the final straw because Rachel was my friend... She was a really good friend. I of course believed Peyton because she had no reason to lie, but it turned out Chris and Peyton had been a little too friendly for a while before it happened and when Rachel found out Peyton got scared and claimed Rachel had slept with Chris" I tell Lucas finally letting the truth run through my body. Letting myself accept the truth "I stopped talking to Rachel and cut her out my life, but then the night Peyton came to me and said she cheated on Jake I was mad; yet comforting her and I kept asking her who with, but she kept saying some guy from her work place" I played with the hem of my shirt looking down into my lap "While we were waiting to board our plane to Tree Hill I got an email from Rachel which said urgent so while Peyton had gone to get drinks for the flight I read over the email and my friendship shield went up and I made myself believe that Rachel was lying just because I wasn't her friend anymore, but then when Peyton said she was pregnant I knew it wasn't Jakes baby and I was so mad at how stupid she was to get herself into the situation then I remembered the email and I needed to know. I needed to know if it was true and it was"

"Brooke... I'm sorry... I don't know how someone who is meant to be your friend could do this to you and Chris... What an asshole" Lucas comments and I nod with a sad smile.

"Funny thing though I knew it was him when she came to me... I knew deep down it was her, but I didn't wanna believe it I guess I just knocked the idea out my head and claimed it was one of his skanks instead"

"How did you know?"

"I found a pair of underwear under the bed and an earring under the pillow" I admit with a small shrug "That night she came and told me she cheated and that she was sorry. I just thought she was sorry to have done that to Jake, but now I realise it was me she was saying sorry to"

Everything about that night was making sense now, but what got me was the way Peyton acted like she hadn't done anything. The way she would act like everything was okay when it wasn't... She slept with my fiancé and cheated on hers, but yet it didn't faze her and that my friends is how you know nothing she says and does was ever real.

If your friend can stab you in the back and act like she or he hadn't then that is not a true friend and they never were your true friend.

"It doesn't matter now though" I state bringing myself from my thoughts "Peyton doesn't care... The tears are fake have been since she lost her brother the last year of college. I do believe she loved Jake, I just don't believe she cares now that it's come out"

xxx

The door to the shop opened making a ding noise. I look up from the box I was sitting at and see Jake walk in. The stubble around his chin showed he hadn't shaved in a while. The bags under his eyes showed that he hadn't slept in a few days and my heart went out to him. I pull myself up from the floor and wipe my hands on my trousers "Lacey could you get Jake a cup of coffee from across the road please" She nods standing up from the box she was sat at and smiles at both of us before going into the back to grab her jacket "Black with sugar okay" She nods again as she exits the shop and walks over to Karen's cafe across the road.

Jake doesn't say anything as we walk over into the corner and sit down. I look him over and I hate how Peyton has broken him. How she had ruined everything good for him just by not keeping her damn legs closed to someone else. I don't even know why she did it. It's not like her and Jake were having problems. They were happy, they were always happy. I just don't understand.

"Jake I'm so sorry" I cut into the silence just as Lacey came back into the shop with Jakes coffee "Here drink this" I take the coffee from Lacey and hand it to Jake. He took it and I was happy he had "Thank you Lacey, erm could you give us a while to talk" She nods "I need the forms in the back filled out for the stock delivery tonight could you do that for me"

"Yeah sure" She replies and I smile at her as she takes of her jacket and walks into the back room which is my office.

"She cried, but it wasn't a real caring cry. It just felt so forced and fake" Jake finally speaks and I turn my attention back to him as he sipped at the coffee "I was shouting and she was just quite. She didn't say anything until I called off the wedding and told her to go marry Chris since his the father. I'm sorry about that by the way. I thought he was a friend"

"Yeah and I thought my friendship with Peyton meant more, but I guess we were both wrong huh?"

"I came here to tell you that I don't hate you" Jake says putting down the cup of coffee and looking at me. He takes my hand and gives it a slight squeeze "I'm actually glad you told Lucas to tell me... I eh... I can't bring up another guys baby and I refuse to bring up a baby with the father being Chris" I nod and give him a small smile "I love her Brooke I do. I love we so much that this is killing me and I hate that you and her aren't friends anymore, but what I hate most is that she acts like this doesn't faze her... Like any of this isn't worth anything to her"

"She's lost so much already Jake... I mean she has no family. We were her only family and now she's lost that it hasn't sunk in yet" I explain to him knowing my Bestfriend better than anyone "After Derek died she cut of her emotions of loss"

"I really thought I had found the one in Peyton" Jake admits sipping his coffee "What am I going to do now?"

"You can listen to what she says or you walk Jake" He looks up at me and nods. I could see him thinking everything over in his head.

xxx

"Are you going to at least listen to me?" Peyton asks following me as I walk around the shop sorting everything out. Jake had left a while ago and between that time I was setting up the shop with Lacey who was now on her lunch break.

Peyton had walked in about 15 minutes ago and all she has done is talk, but me being me I blocked it out ignoring her as I walk around my store. Her voice was starting to annoy me and I had to control my temper mighty well otherwise I would kill her here and now.

"What is there to listen to?" I reply taking my newly shipped box of clothes and putting it on the table by the rack they were going on "You slept with Chris and got pregnant by him... That pretty much sums up this conversation don't you think?"

"Brooke please don't be like this... Your acting like I'm one of his skanks" She retorts stopping on the other side of the box opposite me.

I look up from the box and cock my head to the side raising an eye brow with a little smirk "You slept with him Peyton so yes you are one of his skanks"

She rolls her eyes and I stopped the urge in me to pull her blond hair out and force feed it to her while choking her "But it was an accident" She exclaims throwing her hands in the air with her bag attached.

"An accident?" I kink up both eyebrows and shake my head at her stupid response "Oh what... Did You accidentally trip and land on his dick"

"You know I would never do anything to hurt you Brooke" Her voice was so low I didn't think any sound came out, but it did because I heard her.

"Well you did Peyton" I drop the piece of clothing I had in my hand forcefully back into the box and turned my full attention to the backstabbing blond I once called my Bestfriend "You slept with Chris. That is not okay. You got pregnant by him and that is defiantly not okay. You've broken Jake and what he thought he was going to have with you. You have no idea how much damage this has caused, but yet your standing here acting like it's no big deal when it is... When will you realise that the world doesn't owe you. I've lost people too Peyton and you don't see me thinking the world owes me" The door to the shop opened again and I turn around to see Haley standing there hand on her growing stomach.

"Oh sorry am I interrupting something?" Haley asks looking a tad awkward.

"Actually yes..."

"No she was just leaving..." Peyton and I spoke at the same time. She looked at me with pleading eyes, it I just looked pass her and at Haley "Seriously Haley it's okay, come on in" I then turn back to Peyton "Don't let the door hit you on your way out" She scowls at me then grunts as she turns and exits the shop.

"I could have come back Brooke" Haley states and I wave it off as I began filling out the rack again.

"So what's up?" I ask placing a jacket onto a hanger.

"Well Lucas said you wouldn't move in with him and I just thought I'd come and see if you wanted some help looking for an apartment"

"I wouldn't move in with him because I don't want to move too fast" I tell her and she nods understanding my point "And eh nah it's all good. I have a place already. Apparently my parents left it to me when they died"

"Wait... They lived in Tree Hill?"

I shake my head "They bought it as an investment, but when they didn't need it anymore they put it in my name and my lawyer told me last week that it's mine if I want it" She smiled and started to help me unpack the box "I didn't even know they had investments in Tree Hill until I got an investor for my company"

"Well the things parents don't tell the kids" She joked with a laugh "Oh erm Brooke I was wondering if you could look after Bekah and Lilly tomorrow?"

"For how long?"

"The whole day if that's okay?"

I nod with a smile "Sure they're great girls and we have so much fun"

"Cool thanks" I wave it off and break up the now empty box "Want some help with the others"

"If you're willing to stay and help I wouldn't say no" I reply and she nods sitting down at a box with me.

**REVIEW!**

**Roch xoxo**


	19. Tryin To Be Happy

**Hey all my gorgeous readers...**

**I am back with yet another chapter. Yes that is right I have another chapter up and ready to read.**

**I hope everyone is having a good week. I hope it's better than mine is going. I just can't wait for my holiday from work.**

**Anyway here is the next chapter... ENJOY!**

**LPOV**

"Lyndsey hey" I say opening the door to her. She smiled at me and pushed her bag up further on her shoulder "What you erm... doing here?"

"Oh sorry I was in the neighbourhood and I just thought id drop by and see you" She replied stepping a little closer to me "Can I come in"

"Eh yeah sure" I nod moving out of the way for her to come in. Once we were inside I shut the door behind us and walked us down the hall to the living room.

"It's a little girlier then I remember" She says looking around the living room and down at the cushion on the sofa.

"Not girlier just a little more homey" I respond looking around myself "Brooke is living with me"

"Oh that's nice" I could see the fakness of her smile and raised my eye brow "So is she here or..."

"Nah she's at the shop with Lil and Bekah" I answer standing behind the sofa a fair amount of distance between us.

"Oh how are they anyway" She questioned and I could tell she was just trying to make conversation and I let her do it.

"They're fine" I say "Lilly is going back with Ma soon and Bekah is growing too fast, but they both love Brooke"

"That's good then" She nods and I could see her grit her teeth as she said it.

"Oh I'm sorry Lyndsey I have to go check the oven. I'll be back in a bit" She nods and smiles as I turn and walk down the hall to check the oven.

When I came back Lyndsey was sat on the sofa with a weird expression on her face, but I disregarded it and stood by the door way.

"Oh erm Luke I have to go... I'm meet Mandy for dinner. I'll see you around okay" I nod and watch as she walked down the hall to the front door "Bye Luke" I wave he goodbye and she exits the house.

Okay that visit didn't seem normal.

xxx

"Brooke" I turn around at my name being called and see Lilly sitting on the counter with her colouring book "Colour with me?" She asks.

I shake my head with a small smile "I can't right now Lil, but maybe later okay" She nods and goes back to colouring in her book "Bekah could you put these over on that table please" She nods smiling at me. When Haley had dropped both of them off about 4 hours ago Rebekah wanted to help me straight away. For a 6 year old she is really bright.

Rebekah took the bags from me and walked over to the table in the corner and I watched as she placed them nicely in line. She was quite amazing at how she would do things. She then walked back over and took another two of the same bags and so on until the table was full of the bags. She smiled at her work and then came back over to me with the same smile plastered on her petite face "All done Brooke" I nod and she stands beside the next box needing to be opened.

"Wanna help some more?" I ask looking down at her. She nods with another smile "Okay how about you fill that table up with these" I open the box of bags.

My phone buzzed and I looked down at it on the free shelve and saw a text fro Lucas...

_**Lyndsey made an unexpected appearance today at mine. It was kind of weird, but she didn't stay long. Just thought you should know. I love you... Broody xxx**_

I sent him a quick text back as the door to the shop opened and I turned from watching Rebekah and saw Peyton standing there. Her growing stomach hard to miss now. I roll my eyes and look away as I filled the shelves with more bags and clothes.

"I'm sorry where not open yet" I say folding a jumper and placing it on the shelve

"Seriously Brooke you're going to act like I'm just a customer" Her voice was icy, but I didn't care.

"Well what else are you to me Peyton other than a customer" I reply folding another jumper

"Your bestfriend"

"Ex bestfriend" I respond looking to Bekah who was happily filling up the table with bags and Lilly who was happily colouring on the counter. I walk over to Peyton and stop as I get in front of her "Bestfriends don't sleep with the others fiancé then lie about it and get pregnant"

"I said I was sorry"

"And I've told you it doesn't mean anything to me" I retort back with one hand on hip "Now if you don't mind..."

"Brooke please" She pleads cutting me off and for the first time since the truth has come out I actually see she was being sincere and her eyes were full of regret and sorrow, but did I care... Of course I did; she has been my bestfriend for years.

"And what do you expect me to do Peyton?" I question sadness evident in my voice "I buried it for months hoping and praying that none of it was true, but instead of you being honest with me you lied and put it on Rachel"

"And what would you have done if I told you the truth?"

"Honestly... I don't know, but at least you wouldn't have been truthful with me" I reply "Maybe I could have gotten past it"

"Brooke..."

"I'm sorry Peyton" I whisper and her eyes glazed over with tears and it broke my heart, but she broke it first.

"Well I guess I was right then?" She states and I cock my head to the side in confusion and raise my eye brows "People do always leave"

"Only if you drive them away" And with that I walk back over to the box I was unpacking as I heard the shop door open then close again. I turn around and Peyton was gone.

xxx

That night I was sitting in the living room of Lucas's house. I was staying here just until I got my house up and running. I was watching Law and Order SUV when I lifted my arm to shift my sitting position I knock the remote of the arm of the sofa sighing in frustration I get up and bend down not being able to see it; I get onto my hands and knees reaching out my hand under the sofa I feel some sort of material defiantly not the remote. I bring out both and raise my eye brows at the thin lace pair of panties; these are defiantly not mine.

I put the panties down on the sofa cushion beside me and went back to watching Law and Order SUV when Lucas came strolling in about 20 minutes later. He bent down placing a kiss to the top of my head. I said nothing as he walked around the sofa and stood in front of me looking beside me and raised and eye brow "Kinky babe, but why you not wearing them?"

I look up from the TV and look at him "Oh because there not mine" I retort back casually turning back to the programme "Luke please move your blocking the view"

"Brooke your awfully calm for a girl who's just found underwear that aren't hers in her boyfriend's house"

And he was right. Any other girl would have had a bitch fit and throw things at him as soon as he walked through the door. they would be out searching for the bitch who got in-between them, but I wasn't doing any of that and maybe that's because Chris had done it too many time to be before that I was use to it or maybe because I didn't believe it was anything bad.

I pause the programme and turn my attention to him "Have you had sex with someone else?" He shakes his head "Do you wear girls panties?" He turns his nose up at that and shakes his head and I smile at him "Then I'm not fussed"

"I could be lying" He states and that's true he could be, but I don't think he is and besides I know who put those there... I'm not stupid.

"But you're not Lucas" He slumps down beside me.

"I thought you would be raging throwing accusations at me and stuff" I shake my head with a laugh.

"No. What I should be doing is killing Lyndsey, but that my dear boyfriend is for another day" He pushes himself up on the sofa and his gaze turns to me once again.

"Have you spoken to her again?" I shake my head

I roll my lip into my mouth and suck on it "Lyndsey planted the panties Luke... It doesn't take a genius to work that out"

Lucas pauses the TV this time and motions for me to turn his way which I do so I was sitting crossed legged on the sofa with my hands in my lap.

"Brooke I didn't sleep with Lyndsey when she came over earlier" He assures reaching out running his finger down my cheek making my whole body heat up. When his finger got down to my chin he lifts it up so I was looking at him "I wouldn't do that to you"

I nod knowing that fact. I just... I don't like all these stupid games and threats and hatred I'm getting from her. I just wanna be happy with Lucas like we're meant to be "I know" I shift myself towards him so I was kind of on his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck "It's just... I've been through so much Luke and this whole Lyndsey thing..."

"Pretty Girl" He says cupping my cheek in his hand "Don't let Lyndsey get into your gorgeous head" He leaned in and kissed the top of my head and I smiled leaning into his chest feelings his arms wrap around my body.

"I won't... I just don't want to lose you Broody" He pulled back from me and looked a little confused "Don't look at me like I have three heads Lucas... I'm being serious. What if you decide you want her back and ditch me... Then what will I have in Tree Hill other than my shop?"

"Hey... I'm not going back to Lyndsey. If I wanted her I would have gone back years ago" He kisses my cheek which heats up by his touch "I love you Brooke and only you"

"Promise" He nods with a smile leaning in to place a soft sweet kiss to my plump lips.

"I promise" He breaths into the kiss.

Xxx

"How many guys have you been with then?" Lucas asks

After the talk we had Lucas had suggested to play 21 questions. The game that gets you to know people. I agree lying myself across the sofa with my legs sprawled over him.

I rack my brain for an answer that won't make me look like a complete and utter slut. I mean I'm no Virgin Mary. I was president my senior year and homecoming queen and then prom queen, but I don't want Lucas to think any less of me; then again I don't want to lie to him so the truth it is.

"Promise you won't judge"

"No judging here Pretty Girl I promise" He replies

"I kinda lost count" His eye brows raised and a smirked appeared on his perfect plumped cherry lips "Don't look at me like that Scott. I was popular okay and before I meant Chris I partied a lot" He didn't say anything just held up his hands and motioned for me to ask a question next "How many girls have you slept with?"

"5 maybe 6" Okay so now I feel like an actual slut. I avoid his gaze, but I could feel his eyes on me "I wasn't as popular as you Brooke and besides I hardly partied back then" I just nod not saying a word "What age did you lose your virginity?"

"14" He raised both his eye brows and I rolled my eyes "At my cousins party. He was 15 and my kind of boyfriend at the time" He nods "You?"

"16. Your longest relationship?"

"6 years with Chris. You?"

"5 years with Lyndsey" I take a sip of my Archers and Lemonade waiting for his next question to come "When did you fall out of love with Chris and why?"

"That's two questions" I declare

"Two in one" Was his reply and I roll my eyes biting down on the pizza we had ordered "Now answer"

"Fine" I scowl at him "The second year of college and because he had cheated on me too many times. Why did you feel the need to hurt those other girls you've slept with?"

"The Nannies?" he asks and I nod. I watch as his eye changed and I could tell he was trying to think up a good answer, but all I wanted was the truth. It wasn't nice to break someone's heart just because your was broken. It was their fault Lyndsey screwed him over repeatedly and then he spoke "The honest answer I can think of right now is that I don't know"

"Okay and what made me any different then?"

"It isn't your turn to ask"

"Just answer the question Lucas"

"I've told you before Brooke" He says turning away from me and taking a big gulp of his beer "I fell for you"

"With the short amount of time you fell for me?" He nods and I turn away from him too "Even after Haley made you promise not to mess with me"

"She understood when I told her" I scoot closer to him and he lays back on the sofa so I lean over and kiss him lightly on the lips "Brooke..."

"Shhh Broody" I breath into the kiss as I get up and straddle him pulling away "How about we play another game... And this game is a no talking one" Lucas grins at me and I smile back as he pulls me down for another kiss.

**REVIEW!**

**Roch xoxo**


	20. Everything Was Going Okay

**Hey to all of you...**

**I'm so glad you guys are loving these updates... I really love writing them for you. I just love this story in total and I've received the most reviews for this story most out of all my stories on here and I am so grateful that this story has nearly made 200 reviews... That just keeps me motivated to update faster for you all.**

**Brooke never gets the good end of the deal in the stories or even on the show and I'm such a Brooke lover I always made the stories I write with her in them end happy because I also loved Brucas on the show and wanted them to get together, but then Julian came along and stole my heart so I love Brulian more, but I'm a Brucas writer we can all tell that...**

**SandyGirl... You are write... Someone does need to put Lyndsey in her place and maybe someone will who knows (-:**

**Long Live Brucas... We all know that Peyton is a whore in most stories and in the first season of One Tree Hill so Peyton can think what she likes lol. Breyton is no longer in this story... You will all be happy to hear that (-:**

**thibbs65... I'm really sorry for not putting much Naley in the last few chapters, but I'm struggling to fit them in at the moment, but hopefully I can soon. Just bare with me and I'll try.**

**Thank you all for the reviews and I hope we can reach the 200 mark that will make me happier than ever!**

**Anyway here is the next chapter... ENJOY! **

Two arms snaked around my waist from behind the next morning as I stood at the counter in just Lucas's over sized t-shirt that came down to mid thigh on me. A smile automatically appeared on my lips as I leaned back into him and felt as he placed a kiss to neck. The heat our bodies seemed to create between us was warming and comforting. He tightened his grip and I felt his hot breath on my skin relaxing me. I've missed having this feeling with someone else.

I turn around with his arms still around my waist and wrap my arms around his neck "Morning Broody" I utter as I lean up on my toes and place a soft sweet kiss to his lips.

At first the kiss was sweet and soft, but then Lucas ran his tongue along my bottom lip begging me for entrance which I gladly gave him. I then felt him push us backwards and up against the counter top. I ran my hand through his hair and bit down lightly on his lip feeling a smile into the kiss. One of his hands travelled down my body and hitched back up my leg slowly so I wrap my hand over his and move it along with his up along my leg getting higher and reaching the material of my panties. Lucas went to lift me up on the counter when I pulled away touching my lips as they tingled missing Lucas's touch. His eyes were full of lust and passion as he looked down at me. I smiled up at him and patted his chest lightly as I uttered "I'm going for a shower. I have a delivery soon" I walk pass him and hear a small growl coming from him.

"Tease!" He yelled and I laughed going into the bathroom shutting the door behind me.

xxx

**LPOV**

Brooke walked out of the bathroom in just her baby pink towel wrapped around her petite figure. Her brunette hair was curvy and I watched her walk around the room picking out clothes she was going to wear today. I walk into the bedroom and lean against the door frame with my arms across my chest. I cocked my head to the side and grinned taking in my girlfriends petite body. My eyes ran over her body taking in every curve.

"You going to stand there all day checking me out or you going to go get showered and ready for the day?" She asks turning to face me kinking up her eye brow and smirking

"Well I was hoping we could finish what we started in the kitchen" I reply and she rolls her eyes playfully with her gorgeous dimple smile that I love so much "Whatcha say Pretty Girl?" I slowly make my way closer to her so I was just inches from touching her body.

"I say that I get dressed and go to the shop"

"Or we could stay in bed all day"

"And if I did that who would be at the shop for the delivery?" She questions holding up a top against her body.

"Ask Lacey"

"Lucas Scott your impossible you know that right?" She shakes her head turning back to me "But I really do need to go to the shop today"

"Okay" I give in wrapping my arms around her waist and pull her into my chest kissing the top of her head "I'm going to go shower and I'm going to bring you some lunch though okay" She nods and leans up kissing me lightly on the lips before I go for the shower.

xxx

"Yo Davis" I look up from the counter and see Jake walk into the shop with two cups of coffee in his hands "This is for you... Let's call it a thank you coffee for the other day" I put the lid back on my pen and out it down taking the coffee from him.

"Thank you" He nods and smiles in return "So eh... you figure out what you're doing about Peyton yet?"

Jake shakes his head sipping at his coffee leaning against the counter looking down at the blue folder "How's the store coming?" He then looked around his eyes travelling around the store.

"It's coming" I smile putting the folder under the counter and sipping at my coffee "Peyton's come to see me a couple of times. Seems to be showing some emotion now"

"Yeah I eh... I went to dinner last night with her" He states "We talked and she tried explaining, but I just saw her and him together in my head and the baby isn't mine and I just... It's all too hard for me to handle right now"

"So what happens with you guys now?"

"I told her I need some space to think things over and that's when she told me that the baby could be mine which shocked me so now I don't know what to believe and I don't know what to do" He looked up at me and I could see he was asking what I thought about it by searching my face and I give him a soft smile.

"Jake..." I start with a sigh running a free hand through my curls "I believe Chris is the father of her baby, but if she claims you could be then you need a test done once she has it" I tell him and he nods sighing himself "Just be careful with her okay. I don't want you being hurt anymore than you have already"

"Peyton really did screw up losing a friend like you" Jake pushes himself up against the counter and looked up at the clock "Okay well Brookie I have to go, but I'll see you soon" I nod and smile at him as he walks and leaves the store.

xxx

"Are you hungry Pretty Girl" I spin around on my heel and see Lucas standing by the store door with a brown paper bag in his hand "Because look what I have" He holds up the bag and I see Karen's cafe written on the front of it "Burger with chilli fries"

"And what does my boyfriend want in return for this glamorous lunch he has brought me?"

"Hmm let me think that one over because I'm not passing this up" I laugh shaking my head with an eye roll.

"Just pass me the bag of food Luke" I go to reach out of it, but he moves it out of my reach and I kink up both of my eye brows "Lucas..."

He stepped closer to me and wrapped his free arm around my waist pulling me into him and before I could protest he crashed his lips to mine. I was going to pull away, but then he ran his tongue along my bottom lip and I couldn't help, but let him deepen the kiss. I forgot about everything has I ran my hand through his head bringing him in closer.

I pull away quickly and run my own tongue along my bottom lip. He smiled down at me and kissed the side of my head "You still hungry Pretty Girl?" He whispers into my hear.

I nod slowly looking at the door behind him. I walk around and close both blinds on either side then lock the store door and turn back to Lucas biting down on my lip seeing the lust in his eyes like from this morning "But I'm not hungry for food Broody" He smirked and I took his hand and dragged him into the back of the store and into my office.

xxx

I laid beside him turning my body into his and placing my head on his chest. I traced circles on his chest as we were both trying to keep our breathing under control. I looked up at the office clock and my eyes widened "Shit!" I mutter jumping up on my feet grabbing my underwear and putting them on.

"Where's the fire?" Lucas asks sitting up leaning on his elbows

I step into my purple and black dress I was wearing and pull it up zipping up the side I turn back to my boyfriend was still lying on the floor now in his boxers "I have to finish some paper work and then send Lacey to New York with them by tonight so she can come back tomorrow"

Lucas nods pulling his shirt over his head and reaching for his trousers "I'm really proud of you Pretty Girl" I smile at him as I look around the office for my shoes only to see Lucas holding both pairs in his hands "Here"

"Thank you" I lean in and kiss him lightly on the lips "Dinner tonight? I'll cook"

"I'm meeting Nate tonight for a drink... Rain check" I smile and nod kissing his cheek then taking his hand in mine once he was dressed and walk us both out to the front of the store and to the store door.

"Sorry for wasting this" I say taking the paper bag from the floor and handing it to him. I unlock the store door and open both blinds as the sun came through the windows "Thanks for lunch though" Lucas chuckled kissing the side of my head before he exited the shop, but not before groping me with a wink. I roll my eyes and watch the door shut behind him.

God I really do love him!

xxx

The paper work I needed to finish was all done and sealed in an white envelope and with Lacey who is on her way to the airport now. I sigh with relief and slump back in the chair behind the counter. I was sketching when the door to the shop opened and in walked the least person I thought I would see again in Tree Hill. I roll my eyes and let out a frustrated sigh. First Lyndsey and now this waste of space.

"And there's me thinking I finally got rid of you" I say as he walks closer to the counter "What do you want Chris" I ask looking down at my sketch pad.

"I'm sorry about Peyton" His voice seemed so distant yet it wasn't. I looked up from my sketch and searched his face. He defiantly isn't the guy I use to know. I could read anything from his face so I looked away and carried on sketching.

"Yeah well what is done is done"

"You're not mad?" He questioned and I heard the surprising tone in the question

I place my pencil down on the counter and ran a hand through my hair as I looked back up at the guy I use to live for. The guy my world involved around and the guy I loved more than anything and I felt nothing just like when Peyton and I had the fight. I feel nothing and I'm not sure if that's healthy or not.

"I feel nothing Chris" I state and shrug "Just like with Peyton I felt nothing... Am I mad... I would have been if I found out back then, but now... I'm more disappointed and ashamed"

"I'm sorry"

"Yeah Peyton keeps saying the same thing and you know what it doesn't matter because sorry isn't going to fix anything and it damn well isn't going to turn back time and make you not do it, so how about you keep your 'I'm sorries' to yourself" I retort back getting back to my sketch.

"Is she really pregnant Brooke" That got me to freeze mid sketch and look back at him "With my kid"

"Gee Chris I don't know... I mean she is walking around with her belly sticking out and if I remember rightly she did sleep with you what... 7 months ago now" I pretend to calculate in my head tapping my pencil to my lip "Yep 7 months ago and it just turns out she's 7 months pregnant, so yep Chris she is having your kid" At the mention of that my heart did ache just a little because I did lose his kid which resulted in me not being able to ever have kids which added on to my freak out when Peyton first told me "Congrats Daddy Keller"

"Shit!" Chris uttered to himself and a smirked appeared on my lips by his tone. I knew that tone... He was worrying about his soccer career. A wedlock baby conceived by a one night thing with his ex fiancés bestfriend... That will not look good in the papers.

"What's the matter Chris... You finally realised what sleeping around can do to you... A little late to worry about that now. Don't ya think?" I cock my head to the side kinking u an eye brow at him.

"I didn't come here to fight Brooke"

"No... You came here to see if the rumours are true right?" I ask and he says nothing "Well now you know you're going to be a daddy once again you can leave. Peyton's whore mansion is the other way" And with that he say no more walking back out of the store; the door shutting behind him.

When you think one thing is gone, it just comes right back...

xxx

**LPOV**

I walk into Tric which is owned by My Ma, but is run by an old friend Chase Adams. The music was buzzing and there were so many people. The dance floor was full of college students who still lived at home and the bar was lined with impatient customers wanting their drinks. I quickly took a stool by the bar and saw Nathan walking towards me.

"Hey Luke... Man what will it be... Beer?" I nod at Chase "Nathan too?" I nod again as Nathan gets closer and sits down beside me on the spear stool.

"Hey Luke" Nathan greets as Chase places out drinks in front of us. We both said thanks and he walked away.

"I'm surprised Haley let you out" I joke receiving a hit in the back if my head by him.

"Hey I am not whipped. I can do whatever I like when I like thank you very much" Nathan defended sipping at his beer "Besides you're the one banging our ex Nanny"

"Actually dude we have a relationship going on, so don't talk like it's a here and there sort of thing" I reply sipping at my own drink "I'm not sleeping around anymore"

"Oh now who seems whipped" Nathan laughed shaking his head "I didn't think I'd see the day again when my brother fell for another girl that isn't Lyndsey or Kaitlin for that matter"

"I am not whipped Nathan" I protest narrowing my eyes at him "I just love her a lot... Maybe even more than I did Lyndsey which is weird considering Lyndsey and I were together for 5 years"

"Its funny how much one person can affect you Luke" Nathan retorts gulping down his beer "Haley changed me and it seems Brooke changed you"

"But she didn't do anything other than walk into my life and not jump at me"

"Exactly which just shows what you really wanted after all... All the others slept with you the first time you met whereas Brooke didn't... She was engaged and still didn't sleep with you and yet you didn't insist on bedding her knowing she was engaged which shows how much you respected her and her wishes Luke" I nod finishing my own beer and calling over for two more "She could be the one Luke"

"It's been 6 months and I've never loved or felt this way about anyone before Nate. What if I screw up. Lyndsey is back in town and god you know how she ruined me and Kaitlin before. I don't want her to take Brooke away from me too" I admit as Chase puts both beers down in front of us "I don't want to lose Brooke"

"And you won't" Nathan assured me "Just trust yourself Luke... Have trust in the relationship and it won't crash around you"

"Thank you Nate" He nods with a smile as we both sip at our beers.

xxx

I put the lock into my new house and turn the key hearing it unlock I push the door open and step it turning on the light I glance around. It was beautiful and massive. I step in further shutting the door behind me. There was a spiral staircase on the left leading up to the second landing. There were pictures of the family hanging on the walls. I put my bag down on the table by the door and go to explore the house.

To my right I saw a lift that lead up to the third floor which was the last floor. Wow it's amazing how this house is now mine, but yet it's so sad of how big the house is and I won't be able to have a family of my own. I won't be able to make memories or make this an actual home of my own. It will always just feel so empty. I push those thoughts to the side and go into the lift and press floor 3.

Stepping out once the lift doors opened again I see the walls were a dark chocolate colour with a silver border. I followed the hall and found myself a home theatre inside. One either side of the walls were DVDs lined everywhere. It was amazing. If I was a teenager again I would have been in here always.

After being at my new home for more than 2 hours looking through every room and at everything I went back to Lucas's house. I walk into the house and the lights on so I knew Lucas was home. I shut the door behind me and see Lucas walk down the hall to greet me. All of a sudden I felt dizzy. My head started to spin and my eyes started to glaze over. All I could see was Lucas walking towards me, but this time it was like he was going in slow motion and before I knew it I was falling to the ground hearing Lucas shouting my name before everything went black.

**Duh Duh Duuuhhh!**

**What the hell happened to Brooke?**

**Will she be okay and why did she just fall to the ground like that?**

**REVIEW!**

**Roch xoxo**


	21. Can It Be Real?

**Hey my pretties...**

**So I laughed at most of the reviews asking for a Brucas baby. Most of the reviews were about Brooke being pregnant it made my day at work this morning. Receiving your reviews makes me happy.**

**Oooo I'm on 190 reviews for this story and I appreciate it so much. I've never been this happy with a story before and I'm hoping to make it to at least 200 please... I promise a bonus chapter on the 200th review (-:**

**Oh and I see how many of you want Peyton gone. I didn't mean for you guys to hate her so much. I'm sorry for that.**

**Anyway here is the next chapter... ENJOY!**

My eyes fluttered open slowly and everything seemed blurry to begin with until I blinked a few times making my vision become more clear. I could hear muffled voices in the room with me. I could hear a machine going and my mouth felt dry. I didn't move for a moment until the voices I was hearing became more clear too.

"Is she going to be okay?" It was Lucas's voice I recognised first

"Yes Lucas she will be okay. She's just be dehydrated and a little stressed" The second voice I didn't know. It was a women's voice, but not anyone I have heard before. I close my eyes again and just listen to the conversation a little more. Maybe that way I can get more understanding on where I was and why.

"But what aren't you telling me... She hasn't woken up yet and it been 3 days"

Wait... What? Three days... What the hell happened to me?

"Her body just needed time to rehydrate itself Lucas" The Lady's voice came again "She'll wake up soon and when she does I'll need to speak with her okay"

"Okay" I heard Lucas say back and I take that as my cue to cough. Lucas's head turned in my direction quickly and I saw him rush over to me with the lady he was talking to "Oh god Brooke you're back" His voice sounded hopeful and he smiled down at me kissing the top of my head.

"Hi Brooke" I look from Lucas to the lady he was talking to earlier "I'm doctor Emily Valentine. How are you feeling?"

"A little thirsty" Lucas brought a straw with a cup of water into my view and I pushed myself up so I was sitting now and sipped at the water thanking the relief I get when the cool liquid hits my lips "Thank you Broody" I give him a weak smile and turn back to Emily the doctor "What happened?"

"You collapsed and Lucas brought you here" I looked back to Lucas and he nodded and Emily carried on talking "Lucas could I talk to Brooke alone for a moment please" Lucas looked at me and I smiled again so he nodded walking out of the room "Brooke..."

"Hmm..."

"You collapsed because you were dehydrated and too stressed" I nod

"Okay, but why did it take me so long to wake up. I mean 3 days is a long time"

"Your body had to rehydrate itself and plus your baby was taking your energy so your body shut down so we had to rehydrate you and the baby which is why it took 3 days for you to come around. You need energy to maintain the baby and yourself Brooke"

I sat there wide eyed as she was speaking. After she said the word baby everything else just fizzed out and my mind started to spin again. Baby... What baby? I wasn't pregnant, maybe she made a mistake.

"Brooke you okay?" Doctor Valentine waved her hand in front of me and I was brought back into reality "You okay?"

"You said baby" Emily nodded with a smile "There must be a mistake... I... I can't be... I mean the doctors back in California said I couldn't conceive a child... I'm sorry Doctor, but you must be wrong. I can't get pregnant"

Emily looked at me with a confused expression on her face and looked down at her notes she had in her hands then back up at me "No Brooke... It says right here. You are indeed pregnant... 3 weeks to be exact. Congratulations" She beamed another smile at me and my heart skipped a beat.

I was pregnant.

After Emily checked me over once more she exited the room and Lucas walked back in. I was staring out of the window from the bed with one hand placed on my flat stomach. My eyes had suddenly glazed over with tears as I felt Lucas's presence in the room with me.

Lucas was so close to me that I could feel his body heat radiating off his body. The tears in my eyes were wanting to fall, but I tried holding them back as much as I could.

"So Doctor Valentine said you're going to be okay" Lucas breaks the silence and I nod still looking out of the window. I said nothing "Pretty Girl you okay?"

I slowly turn my body towards him and he saw the tears in my eyes because he suddenly sat down on the bed beside me and grabbed my hand that wasn't on my stomach "I eh..." I didn't know what to say. What do I tell him huh? How am I meant to tell him and no have him hate me. I don't want him to tell trapped or that I trapped him because I didn't. I didn't think this could happen "Lucas... Did Doctor Valentine tell you why I fainted and why it took so long for me to wake up?"

"Eh... Yeah she said because you were dehydrated and stressed"

"Lucas I'm... Eh... Please don't hate me Luke... I didn't mean for this to happen and I didn't know it could happen. I thought and the doctors told me that I can't get pregnant and I don't want you to..."

"Your pregnant?" I wasn't sure if it was a statement or a question, but I nod anyway and a few tears made an escape and slowly ran down my cheeks.

"I didn't trap you Lucas I swear I just... I don't know how this happened. I didn't mean for it I promise. Please just don't hate me. I love you and I'm sorry for doing this to you and..." He cut me off again, but this time he crashed his gorgeous lips to mine and the pulled away kissing the top of my head.

"I don't hate you Brooke" He utters and I could feel his hot breath on my cheeks as more tears fall down my cheeks and onto the hospital gown I was wearing "Don't cry baby" He kissed the tears away from my cheeks and smiled at me "I love you too and I'm going to love this baby just the same" I smile when he said that and kissing him lightly "We're in this together Pretty Girl. I promise. Always"

Xxx

Later that day I was released from the hospital and I was now in the comfort of Lucas's house. Lucas laid me on the couch and went to make me something to eat even though I told him I could do it myself. I laid with on hand on my stomach and I could feel warmth radiate through my body making me smile. I finally had the one thing I've wanted most... A little family.

It was almost 15:00 in the afternoon and I was sitting on the couch crossed legged watching of course Law and Order when the door knocked. Lucas was out getting some groceries and his been gone for about 10 minutes now. I get up and walk down the hall to the door to find Haley standing on the porch with Rebekah.

"Haley hey" I greet with a smile then look down at Bekah "Hey Beck" She smiled up at me and wraps her arms around my waist then pulls back "Come on in" They both walk in and Rebekah runs down the hall to the den whole Haley and I sit in the living room "So what brings you guys here?"

"I hear congratulations is in order" She beams a smile at me and I couldn't help, but smile too "Lucas texted Nathan and Nate told me"

"Thank you... Luke is pretty excited" I pull my feet up onto the sofa and tuck them under me "I guess you could call this a miracle. They told me back in California that I wouldn't be able to have kids, so I just gave up you now after a while and wala I'm pregnant"

"I'm really happy for you guys Brooke. I mean I know I warned Lucas off of you, but I never thought you'd be the one to tame him again. I never thought you'd be able to get him to settle down with you" Haley states and I nod listening to her "I thought Lyndsey broke him so bad he'd never be able to love again and with Kaitlin running out on him too"

"I never thought I'd love again after Chris... He messed me up so bad, but I think because I got to know Lucas as friends first it was better. I didn't just sleep with him you know" She nods "Lucas makes me feel something new... I've never felt like this before"

"He loves you too Brooke and I think even more than he did Lyndsey and that is saying something because he was destroyed when he found Felix and Lyndsey in bed together after coming back from class" She reveals to me "And plus the girls like you better than Lyndsey and Lucas loves that fact. Lilly may only be 4, but she didn't like Lyndsey not at all. So be grateful she loves you" I nod and smile placing both hand on my stomach "You'll be great parents... I just want this one out now" Haley motions to her over grown belly "The sooner the better~" I laughed as she laid back on the sofa.

xxx

I was now in the store checking everything over. Lucas protested against it, but I told him I'd be okay and that I won't stress about anything and I promised I would drink enough for me and little bean. Yep I've nicknamed our little miracle. I was going through some sales from online when I heard the door to the shop open. I have been open to the public for about a week now and I must say it hasn't been too bad. I look up from my files and see of course Lyndsey walk in with her sunglasses above her head. I sigh and slump back on the stool I was sitting on.

"Can I help you with something?" I ask in a sickly sweet voice plastering a smile on my face

"Yeah actually you can" She says stopping on the opposite side of the counter. She hitched her bad strap higher on her shoulder and narrowed her eyes at me "You can stop this stupid charade you think you have with Lucas... I've sat back long enough now and I'm getting quite sick of it. You're actually playing house with him now and that is my damn house you're in" Her voice raised in pitch and I just sat there listening to the bullshit she was hollering at me trying my hardest not to laugh at her.

I mean talk about crazy person. She and Lucas had broken up years ago and yet here she is trying to scare me off. What part of he doesn't want her does she not understand. Like seriously maybe she has problems or something, but one thing I do know is that Lucas Scott is with me and he loves me. I see it in his eyes every day and no one is going to get between us and I mean no one. So if I'm going to have to put this little skanky bitch in her place then I fucking will.

"I've had enough of you sleeping with my fiancé and going on like his yours and..."

"Okay that's enough you little bitch" I cut in leaning forward on the stool "Lucas is mine Lyndsey. he has been for 7 months now. You and he are over and I'm getting sick and tired of you coming to see me and shout your stupid messed up mouth off. You lost Lucas the day he found you fucking his bestfriend, so how about you stop coming to me and blaming me when it's your fault. Kaitlin and I have done nothing wrong and nothing you say or do will change the way Lucas and I feel about each other" I state and I could see the fire ablaze in her eyes, but I didn't care. I don't care not anymore "Oh and by the way leaving your disgusting panties under Lucas's couch does nothing to the relationship. Try your pathetic tactic on someone else yeah!"

"Oh you think you've won haven't you" Lyndsey's eyes turned to slits as she looked at me. The word murder ran through her expressions "But you can't give Lucas a family can you. I researched you, he'll leave you eventually Brooke. Once his finished with you he'll come back to me. He can have a family with me"

A smile slowly crept onto my face and her expression turned confused "But I can give Lucas a family... They got it wrong. I'm actually pregnant right now with Lucas's baby, so good luck with trying to get him back. He loves me Lyndsey not you"

"Your... Your pregnant?" I nod and her eyes went black and her demeanour changed once again.

"Lucas is really excited about it"

"You little bitch!" Lyndsey roared slamming both hands down on the counter. I surprised myself when I didn't jump or flinch at the impact it made "You've ruined everything. You weren't meant to be in his path... He was meant to make his way back to me... God damn it!" She yelled shutting her eyes then opening them again "This wasn't meant to happen... You ruined everything Brooke. I hope you can live with yourself knowing you've ruined everything I've known"

"I can and I will live with myself Lyndsey because you ruined it when you chose to sleep with your fiancé's bestfriend. I've had it done to me and I'll be damned if I forgave either of them, so your just lucky Lucas gives you the time of day... Just leave it at that and move on. Lucas is happy and we're having a baby. You need to back off Lyndsey" She didn't reply with me saying that she just pulled her sunglasses down from her head and turned on her heels stalking out of the store.

I just hope she backs off now.

**So Brooke is pregnant... Most of you already guessed that and I am happy to say you were right. We have a Brucas baby people!**

**Brooke finally put Lyndsey in her place, but will Lyndsey back off or will she be back?**

**REVIEW!**

**Roch xoxo**


	22. When Will She Stop?

**Hey you gorgeous people...**

**Welcome to my new reviewers... I'm glad you've taken time out to read my story.**

**Oh god guys I've nearly reached the 200 mark on my reviews for the story. I'm excited to see who will be the 200th reviewer.**

**So there is some humour in the chapter... Yep I'm awesome lol.**

**Anyway here is another chapter before midnight... ENJOY!**

I've always adored children. On my way home from school I used to love driving by the local park to get home and hearing the innocent carefree laughter of children everyday always used to reinforce the faith that seemed to always dwindle that I had in the world and in humanity. I always saw myself being a nanny, as I wanted so badly to be able to help others, especially children, and watch proudly as they grew and just knowing I was a factor in the development of a another being made me unexplainably honoured and proud and gave me a sense of purpose and fulfilment.

Now sitting here on a bench with my hand resting on my stomach, 22 and going to be a mother I'm exhilaratingly terrified.

Xxx

"Hey Brooke you ok" Haley enquired after watching me idly toy with the slices of apples she had sliced for me.

I signed and lifted my eyes from the plate, I didn't know how to go about explaining what was bothering me. Immediately after connecting my eyes with Haley I wished I hadn't, I hated to make Haley worry especially when Haley was in Prego mode; Nate had told some unbelievable stories of how Haley was when she was pregnant with Rebekah.

" I'm ordering you to tell me what's wrong, there's so much confliction and worry hovering around and from you it's going to destroy the house." Haley jokes and I give a half hearted weak smile in return but that seems to make things worse.

Haley huffs and strides out of the kitchen, when she doesn't come back for over 5 minutes I give and follow her out of the kitchen.

"Haley" I shout. I turn into the foyer leading to the front door and see her struggling to put on her shoes. she stands and throws her coat on and opens the door and pointedly stares at me.

"Uh are we going somewhere...or are you kicking my ass out" I asked and then I see Haley draw the cutting knife she was using earlier from nowhere like a damn magic trick.

"We are going to go kill whoever is bothering you " She said calmly whilst walking out the house towards the car, I swear I saw a manic gleam in her eyes.

"Haley James Scott you better waddle your pregnant ass back in this house " I shouted at her from the front door with hands on my hips while trying to keep a scowl on my face, her crazy antics amused and startled me.

Haley just stood staring at me for a moment with a critical look. It lasted hours too me to the point that I started to squirm under her scrutiny. Finally she huffed and waddled her ass back into the house and into the kitchen. I walk in to see her leaning her hands on the counter with the knife next to her, so naturally I take my seat slowly and cautiously.

"I love you hales for the sentiment but I'm sure Nathan wouldn't be too pleased if you had to pop out your baby in jail because you're doing 25 years to life" I joked whilst slowly sliding the knife away from Haley's side of the counter.

"I've been to jail before and for less trust me" Haley smirked.

"Well well H. J. Scott I'm officially impressed you law breaker" I teased, Haley's eyes lost its mirth and reverted back to the worrying look she reflected earlier. Damn I was hoping she had forgot.

"Brooke talk to me" Haley calmly ordered and I decided that I needed to express a little of what is troubling me.

_**I took a stroll through the park before going to a cafe. As I sat there sipping my drink admiring the beautiful day a shadow fell across me as someone fell into the empty seat opposite. I looked up and rolled my eyes and tried to leave. It had been a week since Lindsey had confronted me in my store and I should have known she wouldn't have of just left with her tail tucked between her slutty 24/7 open legs.**_

_**"I was pregnant with Lucas's baby too" she whispered **_

_**I was so stunned that I sat back into my seat, a voice at the back of my mind decently told me to refute her words and leave but the look on her face made me want to hear this terrible story I know she has read to expose to me. I make the decision to hear what she has to say against my better judgement.**_

_**"I was pregnant with his child and when I told him he frowned at me and said 'how we were so careful' obviously not enough I thought. after staring at each other he cracks a smile and says he's never been happier" There's a far away eerie calm in her voice and eyes that makes me feel like she's reliving a dream before my eyes while I digest what she has revealed.**_

_**"It was ok at first but then we started to argue the stress and doubt and insecurity led me to miscarry and he said everything happens for a reason and maybe we were not meant to be parents yet and we weren't even married and we could try after, excuse after excuse so yeah I slept with his bestfriend and it was wrong but is it wrong to want to feel loved or wanted or worth something " Lindsey stood up to leave and she turned before finishing with the words that have been nagging me for days.**_

_**"He did it to me Brooke Davis. He could do it to you to. Just remember I was you 3 years ago" **_

I blink and smoothly tell Haley " I'm just wondering what the future holds that's all" It's not a full lie I am wondering about the future my future with Lucas. I know I shouldn't let Lindsey get to me but I can't help but wonder if any of it was true. Lucas had never mentioned possibly being a potential father before other than with Kaitlin. What if Lyndsey was right and what she said is true; then what else was true his hesitance to have a child with his fiancé at the time doesn't bode well for us I mean we aren't even engaged for Christ sakes. I hated how Lindsey's words have made me slightly doubt Luke's enthusiasm for our child but I can't help but feel scared. Haley smiles back at me visibly relaxing after verbally voicing my thoughts well the censored ones.

"Don't we all Brooke "

Xxx

Thinking can be your worst nightmare sometimes. Thinking is the demon that doesn't let you sleep trust me I know. Ever since Lyndsey approached me I haven't been sleeping every well. I know I have to look after myself because of the baby, but what if she is right and Lucas is lying about wanting the baby. Wanting our baby.

God I hate these thoughts running through my mind, but if I think back to the conversations Lucas and I have they don't concern around our little bean. We haven't discussed anything like we should and now I'm confused. I'm confused on what to do and now I don't know how to feel either.

God damn it!

Stand at one of the rooms in my house that is opposite the one I'll be taking as mine. I lean against the wall and place both my hands on my stomach. This could be the baby's room. This house could be the house we make memories in and live the life I've always wanted. The big house with a big family, but then Lyndsey's voice pops into my head with a gun shooting through what could be and the words she spoke to me haunt my thoughts once again.

I turn the light off in the room and shut the door walking down the hall and down the stairs to the foyer. Making sure everything was locked up and all lights were turned off I leave the house and head back to Lucas's house.

Maybe I just need to talk to my baby daddy and then maybe these doubts will disappear.

Well I hope they will.

xxx

"Hey Pretty Girl... There you are" Lucas greets as I shut the house door behind me "Haley rang me earlier. She seemed worried about you. Are you okay?" I give him a fake smile and nod slightly.

"Yeah I'm good Luke"

"And the baby?"

"We're both fine" I assure him placing my bag and jacket on the hook beside the door and putting my keys into the bowl on the coffee table "Did Haley say anything else?" He shakes his head and I nod and okay slumping down on the sofa.

After about 20 minutes of sitting there in silence I had to find out if Lucas wanted this baby because I don't like being lied to. I pick at the hem of my skirt and sit up crossing my legs on the sofa.

"Hey Broody" I look up and meet his ocean blue eyes staring back at me "You do want this baby right?" I didn't mean for it to come out so blunt, but it did and it was too late to take it back.

I watch as Lucas scoots forward in the chair he was sat on and searches my face. I don't know what for, but I don't cut our gaze.

Finally he speaks "Of course I do Brooke... Why would you think that?"

This time I look away from him and back to my lap playing with my skirt material. my heart was beating so fast I thought it was going to jump out of my chest and run away. My hands began to feel sweaty and I had to calm myself down before I faint again and end up back in hospital and then Lyndsey's voice pops back into my head...

_**"He did it to me Brooke Davis. He could do it to you to. Just remember I was you 3 years ago" **_

Yeah so maybe she was me 3 years ago, but Lucas has told me that he loves me more than he ever did Lyndsey. Maybe that excludes what she said and what happened... I mean everything foes happen for a reason right?

Am I a bad person for agreeing with that statement about something so horrific that women go through every day?

I just don't want it to be true. The one thing I thought I couldn't have I now do have and Lyndsey has used it against me. What kind of person does that?

I then felt Lucas kneel down in front of me. He cups my chin and brings my face up so my eyes met his again. Tears were evident in my eyes, but I fought them back with everything in me. I kept down a sob I could feel vibrating through my throat.

"Why did you never tell me about the baby Lyndsey lost?" I question and I see the surprised look in his eyes and my heart stops for a moment as I waited for him to answer.

"Because she didn't lose it Brooke" I now had a confused look on my face cocking my head to the side and raising an eye brow "She had an abortion"

That two faced slutty bitch. I should have known it was all lies. I didn't think someone would go so low to get what they want and even after I put her in her place. Jeez she is some crazy bitch.

_God Brooke now you know that itch will say anything to get into your head and your letting her._

My inner self called out to me and she was right. Lyndsey is never going to stop unless I make her.

"She did what?" I finally say when I come out of my shock daze "She approached me and told me she lost it and you didn't care"

"She told me she lost it too, but then the clinic called and I took the call" I saw pain and hurt flash through his features and I felt a little guilty bringing up the subject.

I would kill the bitch, but since I don't want to have my baby while jailed I'm thinking otherwise. Maybe hit man. No trace at all. I'm thinking about it.

"And then I confronted her about it and she broke down telling me the baby wasn't mine and that's when I ended things with her" He finishes and I grab hold of his hands and pull him closer to me.

"I shouldn't have let her get to me" I state with a shake of my head "I shouldn't have let her bother me... God Luke I'm sorry"

Lucas then stood up and kissed me lightly on the lips then walked down the hall and grabbed his jacket and car keys. I followed him and felt a little confused. I both hands on my hips and cocked my head to the side "Where you going Broody?"

"I'm going to go and put Lyndsey in her place... She needs to stop this and she needs to stop it now" Lucas states exiting the house shutting the door behind him.

**Will Lyndsey ever stop harassing Brooke and Lucas?**

**What other lies will she tell?**

**REVIEW!**

**Roch xoxo**


	23. Author Dedication!

**Congratulations to lanae96**** for being my 200th reviewer!**

**Thank you so much for reviewing! **

**I will be updating a bonus chapter tomorrow dedicated to Lanae96**


	24. Oh No!

**Thank you all for your amazing reviews... I am so excited with the amount of reviews I have received for this chapter and I love you guys so much for sticking with me throughout and so far.**

**I hope you guys like this chapter as much as I did writing it and please don't hate me lool... **

**This is the bonus chapter dedicated to my 200th reviewer Lanae96!**

**Oh and the next chapter will be up and ready to read on the 13th of January.**

**Anyway here is the bonus chapter... ENOY!**

**LPOV**

I couldn't have Lyndsey ruin things with Brooke. Yeah Brooke hasn't run away, but now that she's pregnant Lyndsey could scare her off. I mean this is a miracle to Brooke and I don't want Lyndsey to ruin it for her. The smile on her face every day just shows how much she loves the baby already and that love will grow and I don't want anything to happen and if Brooke gets stressed it could harm the baby. I'll be damned if Lyndsey will be the result in Brooke miscarrying.

I drive up to the hotel building that Clay told me she was staying at. I park in a spot and get out locking the doors with the button on my keys. I walk into the building and go straight for the lifts. Pressing number 6 when I step into the lift.

I was now standing outside her hotel door. Room 666. Isn't that just fitting. Connotation of the devil much I mutter raising my hand in a fist and knocking on the door three times.

**4 Months Later**

Lucas and I were sitting in the park on the bench watching Lilly and Rebekah play on the swing set. Lilly has been staying with us officially for a week now. Karen is moving back to Tree Hill since Lucas and I are having the baby. She said she wanted to be there for us and she wanted Lilly to be like a normal kid, so Lucas and I agreed to let Lilly live with us until Karen comes back in a month, 2 months tops.

Lucas and I moved into the house about 2 months ago. He was selling the house back to his Mom and everything seemed to be going okay now. Haley had a little baby girl which they named Amelia. She was so cute. Naley even let Lucas and look after her as a test run sometimes and if I do say so myself I think Lucas and I will be awesome parents.

And yes Peyton had her baby too. She also had her baby too and I don't know the sex or the name because I didn't ask when Chris called saying she was in labour, but it did tell him I was pregnant which shocked him that's for sure...

_**I was in my store the morning after Lucas came back from seeing Lyndsey when my phone rang. I didn't bother looking at caller id so I just slid my phone screen across to answer "Hello your speaking to Brooke Davis" **_

_**"Brooke hi it's me" I roll my eyes sighing as I sat on the stool behind the counter **_

_**"Chris what do you want?" I ask. I was getting pretty fed up with him and his conversations. When was he going to realise I want nothing to do with him anymore. I hadn't even told him I was pregnant.**_

_**"It's Peyton" A part of me felt something towards her. I mean she was once my bestfriend and I did once care about her "She went into labour last night" **_

_**"And why are you calling me?" I question putting the phone between my ear and shoulder as I went through some files and invoices **_

_**"Because she asked for you" Chris states **_

_**"And she isn't my problem anymore. She has you know"**_

_**"Brooke we both know you still care for her. You guys have been friends for years. A part of you still cares"**_

_**"And even if I do, I really don't want any part of this Chris" I express "I have my own stuff to deal with. I don't want you nor do I want Peyton in my life anymore. I wish you guys all the best or whatever, but please don't involving me in your business"**_

_**"What can be more important than your bestfriend?"**_

_**"I'm pregnant Chris" Silence... Not one word came from him after I made that statement. I didn't want to tell him over the phone, but he was pushing me and everyone knows you don't push a pregnant lady. So I break the silence "And Peyton isn't my bestfriend"**_

_**"You're pregnant" I couldn't help, bit hear the sadness in his voice and I understood that sadness because I was once pregnant with his kid and miscarried leading the doctors to telling me that I wouldn't be able to conceive kids of my own "But... but I thought you couldn't have kids"**_

_**"Yeah and so did I" I reply "But I found out a few days ago. Lucas and I are excited about it"**_

_**"I have to go... They're calling me in" And without waiting for me to respond he hung up.**_

_**Maybe he has finally realised I've moved on.**_

I hadn't heard from him since then and I'm hoping it stays like that.

"So Broody... " I say and her turns from watching Lilly and Rebekah to look at me

"Yes Pretty Girl" The smile he always wore on his face when to his eyes as always when he looked at me making me feel that warmth.

"Let's think of names, We haven't done that yet even though we've started with the baby's nursery"

"Okay baby lets pick a name for out little Scott baby"

I smile at him and kiss his cheek "Okay so if we have a girl what about Maisey or Kelsey?"

"Kelsey is nice... What about Kadence or Abigail or maybe Savannah?" Lucas suggests and I let those words swirl around in the air around me. My man had good taste in names. I was thankful for that since I was so worried he'd suggest a name like Dotty or Audrey. You know elderly names.

"Oh I like Kadence and Abigail, Oh I like Savannah too I actually prefer it" I nod into his chest "Okay so how about if we choose Kadence and Savannah for now?"

"Okay deal" Lucas kisses the top of my head "What about if we have a boy?"

"I've always like the name Joshua or Wyatt"

"I like Wyatt and Joshua too" I lean back at him again leaning back on the bench "No other suggestions from me"

"So we have it then" I mutter smiling even wider "We have our names?" He nods smiling back at me.

"I sure have found my prince charming haven't I" I lean in and kiss him "No more kissing frogs for me" Lucas smiled into the kiss pulling me closer to him.

xxx

I met Haley at the department store. I needed to pick a colour for the baby's room and since we didn't know what we were having Lucas had told me I could pick a neutral colour. I greet Haley in the store and we head down the paint aisle.

"So you and Lucas decide on a colour yet?" Haley asks as we stop in front of a section of multicolour's.

"Nah... Since we don't know what we're having Lucas put me to choose the colour, so I was thinking a chocolate brown with a bear border" I tell her looking through the paint colours.

"That sounds good Brooke" Haley says helping me look for a colour, but then Amelia started to cry and Haley tended to her 4 month old baby.

"Looking for baby room colour?" I freeze at the voice and the relief I felt vanished in a heart beat

"And there's me thinking you took the hint from Lucas. Yep that's right Lucas told me about the confrontation between you too" I say turning to face Lyndsey "What do you want Lyndsey are you stalking me now... Jeez you really need to get a life"

_**LPOV flash back**_

_**I waited patiently as she opened the door. There she stood the women I use to love. The women I use to adore. And now she's the women that is trying to ruin my life. Trying to ruin what I have with Brooke. She will not succeed in doing it. I won't let her.**_

_**Her lips turned up into a smile when she saw me standing there "Lucas... What a surprise?"**_

_**"Not really Lyndsey" I say barging pass her and into the hotel room. I heard her shutting the door behind us "You need to stop this" I state turning to face her "Brooke is pregnant for god sake... The one thing she thought she couldn't have and now she has and your using it against her. You're trying to make it a bad experience and I can't have you doing that Lyndsey"**_

_**"Yeah well she should have left before getting herself knocked up Lucas" She huffed crossing her arms across her chest "We both know she only did it to keep you. For god sake Luke don't you see it. She trapped you into this. Into loving her"**_

_**"I loved her before she found out she was pregnant Lyndsey and no she didn't trap me into anything. Don't you listen to anything. We didn't know she could get pregnant. She thought she couldn't and I need you to stop talking to her. Stop approaching her and stop all the lies"**_

_**"But this wasn't meant to happen" She ran a hand through her hair and closed her eyes letting out a loud sigh "She ruined everything. You were meant to come back to me Lucas. Don't you see it. I love you. I can't lose you"**_

_**"You lost me years ago Lyndsey... Chasing Kaitlin away and Georgia didn't change that fact" I reply actually feeling a little sorry for her. She just hasn't gotten over the fact that we ended and it was all because of her and the lies and sleeping with Felix. She doesn't get it "Lyndsey we are over"**_

_**"No Lucas stop it!" She bellows and I could hear the tears in her voice making it sound shaky "You can't do this okay... You can't leave me"**_

_**"I can and I have Lyndsey" The calmness in my voice scared me a little, but the look in her eyes would make anyone swoon and drop to her feet which brought us together in high school, but that no longer works on me. I have my family now and I'm happy. I will not let Lyndsey destroy that.**_

_**"But... Lucas... I love you"**_

_**"And I'm sorry for that, but I love Brooke Lyndsey" I watched how tears fell down her cheeks and I felt nothing.**_

_**Not like with Brooke where I feel like I need to protect her. Or how when Brooke cries my heart aches and I want to make things better. I don't feel anything towards Lyndsey anymore and I haven't for a long and she needs to just deal with that fact.**_

_**"I need you to leave Brooke alone Lyndsey and me too" I make clear "If you ever loved me you'd let me be happy" And with me saying that I walk around her and leave her hotel room.**_

"You know what I want Brooke so don't act like you don't" She replies with a stern look on her face brining us back to reality "You stole Lucas from me and got yourself knocked up... Maybe the whole story about you not being able to have kids was a lie who knows"

"I wouldn't lie about something like that Lyndsey I'm not you" I retort back at her "Now if you don't mind I'm busy looking for a colour for my baby's room"

"Don't you turn away from me" And without warning Lyndsey pulled my arm turning me around so fast I slammed into the shelve.

I heard a grasping sound come from Haley beside me as she heard the commotion "O.M.G Brooke are you okay?" She asks looking from me to Lyndsey "You better hope she's okay and he baby otherwise I will kick your ass Lyndsey and you know I'll do it"

"I didn't mean for that to happen... I just... I'm sorry" Lyndsey replies and I stand up quickly stepping in front of Haley face to face with Lyndsey

"Your just lucky I'm pregnant" I utter to her not backing down "Otherwise I'd kick your ass myself"

Lyndsey stepped forward and I watched her eye me and then her eyes landed on my baby bump visible in the jacket I was wearing "Or you could always try and kick my ass now I mean if you're brave enough"

"How about you come and see me in 5 months and I'll show you pain" I mutter back "Because I'm sick and tired of you shouting off your damn mouth with all your lies and bullshit and you just don't seem to understand that Lucas is with me, so how about you walk away now before I hurt you"

"Leave Lyndsey" Haley comments from behind me.

Lyndsey in one swift move pushes be backwards and into the shelve again then stalked pass us.

xxx

That evening I get back to the house with 2 bags full of things fir the bubba. I brought chocolate colour paint with a bear border and some more teddy bears for the collection I started. I walk further into the house and put the bags down by the spiral stair case.

"Brooke" Lilly squeals running and hugging me from the waist "Come watch The Little Mermaid with me" She takes my hand in hers and leads me down to the den "Lucas put it on for me"

"Okay sweetie" She jumps on the sofa and I sit down beside her. She then snuggles closer to me and I wrap a arm around her as we watch the film.

Half way through the film where Ariel becomes human by the sea witch Lucas walks in with dinner "I ordered pizza" He places the box down on the coffee table and hands me and Lilly a plate "So Brooke did you get the stuff you wanted" I nod taking a slice of pizza and biting into it.

I don't mention the fact of seeing Lyndsey or the fact that she pushed me twice into the shelve because I knew what Lucas will do. He'll get all mad and protective and confront her about it. I don't want that, so I'm going to stay quiet.

"I got chocolate brown for the room and a teddy bear border" I tell him taking a sip of the water he brought in with him "And I brought Amelia the cutest pink teddy bear"

"Oh that's great Pretty Girl" He smiles at me "So Nathan said he'll help me with the room, that's okay right?"

"Of course" I nod "You guys did Lilly's room and she loved it so I'm sure our baby will like the room too"

"You know I love you right" I grin nodding at him as he sat opposite Lilly and I

"Because I love you too"

xxx

I put Lilly too bed about an hour ago after watched Beauty And The Beast. I then got into my pyjamas and crawled into bed beside Lucas. I snuggled in close to him and he wrapped his arms around me pulling me closer.

I let out a little a sigh of the day ending and rested my head on his chest snaking my leg around his as we both lie there slowly falling asleep.

I reached my arms around and opening my eyes when I realised Lucas wasn't beside me. I reached down under the covers when I realise I could feel something sticky beneath me. I lean over and turn the lamp on and my eyes widened when I lift my fingers from beneath the cover. I pull back the covers and tears form in my eyes as I slowly get up from the bed and to the door seeing the light in the hall.

"LUCAS!" I yell in a shaky voice. I see Lucas emerge from the baby's room opposite ours and he smiles when he sees me, then his face turns to worry.

"Brooke what's wrong?"

"Lucas..." I say again as tears fall down my cheeks. I hold up my fingers that were still covered in a red substance "I'm bleeding" I then see Lucas take on a running form as he catches before I hit the ground.

**Oh no Brooke is bleeding... Could it have anything to do with Lyndsey pushing her twice into the shelve?**

**Will Brooke tell Lucas what happened at the department store?**

**Much more to this story...**

**REVIEW!**

**Roch xoxo**


	25. More Than One

**Hey...**

**So I'm kind of hurt that you guys thought I would kill of a Brucas baby after everything Brooke has been through in this story and after she thought she couldn't have kids... I wouldn't do that to Brooke... This is her Miracle baby.**

**Lyndsey is a bitch and we all know that, but Brooke has to tell Lucas so hopefulyl she does.**

**Thank you all again for amazing reviews and I love you all...**

**Anyway here is the next chapter... ENJOY!**

Flashing lights and smell of disinfectant filled my nose as I was rushed in through the double doors. I could hear voices and crying and I wasn't sure where I was. I blinked a threw times to get my vision into place, but it didn't work and then I slowly drifted to sleep.

When I woke up I was in the same place as I was before. The walls were white and I could hear a beeping noise coming from the machine beside me. I suddenly brought my hand up and too my stomach which still held my baby bump. I sighed running my free hand through my hair.

The door to the room opened and I could hear someone sigh in relief. I lift my head and see Lucas standing by the door and my guard went up... I'm not sure why, but I all of a sudden had a guard go up around Lucas.

"You scared the hell out of me Brooke" He says walking closer to the bed

"Stop!" I whisper yell so I didn't being attention to my room. Lucas did as I asked and stopped looking at me with a worried expression and tears formed in my eyes "Please... Eh... Lucas please don't come any closer"

"Brooke are you okay?" He asks sitting in the seat opposite the bed

"Did I... Did I lose the baby. Is that why I was bleeding?" I ask looking away from him and down at my baby bump.

"Doctor Valentine said they want to do a scan to make sure you haven't, but she said they managed to stop the bleeding and everything seemed okay and the baby seemed fine too. You were bleeding because of stress" He explains and I nod not looking at him "Brooke what's wrong?"

"I can't lose this baby Lucas" I state finally looking up at him "This might be the only chance I get to have a family and I'm not willing to lose that"

"I understand" He says scooting closer to the bed.

"I saw Lyndsey today Lucas" I reveal and I see his eyes go black from the mention of his ex fiancés name "At the department store... She approached me and she pushed me twice into the shelve and now I'm in the hospital hoping I haven't lost my baby... Our baby"

"Pretty Girl listen to me" He stands up and moves closer to me. This time I don't stop him and let him sir down beside me and I could feel his warmth straight way as he wrapped his arms around I felt safe again "I will deal with Lyndsey and I promise she won't come near you again okay" I nod and he continues "Everything will be okay. I believe our baby is okay and I believe we will be okay too. I love you both and I'll do everything in my power to keep you both safe"

Xxx

"Hello again Brooke" Doctor Valentine says walking into the room with a machine. I remember it from the scans I've had before "So I'm just gonna check the baby is okay" I nod and she sits down beside me getting the machine ready "How you doing?"

"I'm okay. I just want my baby to be fine then I'll be great" I reply and she smiles at me with a nod giving me that little bit of hope and assurance.

"Right let's get going" Emily placed come cold jelly onto my stomach and move the ready stick to my stomach too.

For a while we didn't hear anything and my heart began to beat super fast and worry seemed to flash through my body and then all of a sudden the sound of the baby's heartbeat filled the room and relief swept over me and Lucas squeezed my hand kissing the side of my head.

"Well seems like baby Scott is okay" tears sprang from my eyes as I looked at the screen and then there was another heartbeat "Oh wait one minute"

"Emily is everything okay?"

She nods and moved the stick further around my belly and then a smile appears on her face an even bigger one "Well looks like someone's been hiding from us" She turns to look at Lucas and I and we both look at her with confused expressions "There's another heart beat guys"

"Yeah we know... We always here it... It's Brooke's"

"Actually no" Emily States "Brooke's is the slightly lower heartbeat. The two loud ones are your babies"

"So what you saying Emily?"

"I'm saying you're having twins" She beamed "Congratulations guys"

And I was speechless. I didn't say anything as she took the machine away and left Lucas with me in the room. I stared at the ceiling trying to adjust to the new information Emily had just given me. I was having two babies which means double of everything including pain. Oh fuck!

Xxx

What the hell just happened? I'm going to be a mother to twins. Fucking twins. Ironic right... For years I thought I couldn't have kids and now after meeting Lucas I become pregnant and with twins.

My world came crashing down around me when my grandparents died and I was 10 and then when in was 14 my parents died in a car crash on the way to see me cheer. For years I blamed myself, if I didn't beg them to come to watch me then they would still be here and be able to see me become the women I have become and watch me bring my babies into the world. Be here to help me and show me what to do. I need my Mom and I miss her more than anything. I just wish I had someone to show me the ropes and I'm scared. I'm really scare.

What if I screw up and hurt them or what if something goes wrong? I really don't know how to handle this.

I should be happier than ever and I am... I just... I guess I'm just overwhelmed with everything and this news needs to adjust to me first. Lucas seems happy about it. The smile on his face hasn't left and he keeps tracing the number 2 on my back as I lay in the hospital bed waiting for Emily to give us the okay that in can go home. The comfort Lucas is giving me is somewhat helping, but I just can't shake the bad feeling that settled itself into my stomach.

xxx

After Emily gave us the okay Lucas signed my out and we were now sitting in the living room with the TV on, but I wasn't watching it. The twin information hadn't left my mind.

"Pretty Girl you okay?" Lucas asks sitting down on the coffee table opposite me "You've been quiet for a whole"

"I'm just eh... I'm trying to adjust to what Emily told us" I admit turning to look at him tears evident in my eyes.

"Brooke... Baby..."

"What if I'm a terrible Mom Luke. I mean I only had to worry about 1 baby now there's too and I don't know how I'm going to deal with it" I cry Lucas smiles and gets on the sofa with me "And the pain Lucas... The pain is going to be twice as much... God I'm gonna die during aren't i? Their going to rip me to shreds as they come out"

"Oh Pretty Girl don't cry... Everything will be fine" He assures me kissing the top of my head and soothing me with his gentle strokes up and down my arm "I'll be here with you every step of the way and even after that... I'm always here okay" I nod snuggling into him "I love you baby for forget that"

"I love you too Luke"

Xxx

A few days passed and I was getting use to the fact of having two babies now. I was in my store having just come back from shopping for the second baby now when the door to the store opened and Peyton walked in pushing a pink and brown buggy.

I felt a small tug on my heart at the fact I wasn't there for the birth of her baby. I hate what she's done to our friendship. I just wish everything was the way it use to be, but I know that will never happened no matter what... She will always now be the girl who slept with my fiancé.

I look up at her and my eyes dart to the pram and I automatically place my hand on my bump then bring my cardigan tighter around me as if I was protecting myself.

"So it's true... You are pregnant?" Peyton comments nodding to my bump that was obviously showing through my top and cardigan.

I nod putting down my pencil I was using an closing my sketch book "6 months today actually" I reply standing up and walking around to the front of the counter "Congratulations on the birth Peyt"

She smiles and looks down into the buggy then back at me "Congratulations on the pregnancy . I truly happy for you"

"Peyton why you here?" I question crossing my arms leaning against the counter.

"I wanted to ask you something and I know it's a long shot, but I've never doubted it" I knew what she was going to ask of me and I wasn't sure how I would respond... I mean I don't want Chris in my life and if Peyton becomes part of my life again then Chris will too and I can't have that.

"Okay... What is it?"

And I was right when she asked "Will you be godmother to Arielle"

"Peyton..." I start, but she cut me off.

"Brooke I know what I did was wrong and I regret it very much so and I hate myself everyday for hurting you like I did" And I could see in her eyes her apology was sincere more than it was before "I'm really sorry and I miss you"

"Is Chris the father to Arielle?" I ask needing to know before I answered "Because I will not have Chris in my life again Peyton"

"He isn't we had her tested" She responds with a smile and I knew that was for herself "Jake and I want you to be godmother and Jake wants Lucas to be godfather and he is.. He agreed"

"Lucas agreed?" Peyton nodded and I raised my eye brow "Brooke please..."

"I need to think this over Peyton. I can't just forgive you and say yes. I know I was going to be when you found out, but so much has happened since then and I just... I need to think about it okay" She nods as Arielle started to stir in her pram "How is mother hood?"

"I love it" She states with a proud smile as she rocks the pram back and forth "There's nothing like it Brooke and you of all people will be an amazing Mom... You were made to have kids which is why your carrying a miracle Brooke" I place both hand on my bump again and she smiled at me.

"Actually erm... We're having twins" I tell her and her eyes widened "Yeah that's the reaction I had too"

"Wow Brooke that's amazing... I knew you'd get what you wanted and Lucas is awesome too" She gushes and I nod then Arielle started to cry "Oh looks like it's time for her dinner. I have to go, but erm... Meet for coffee tomorrow maybe and you can tell me your answer?"

"Yeah okay sure... Meet at Karen's cafe at 13:00" She nods and exits the store.

But did I really wanna build mine and Peyton's friendship back up?

**REVIEW!**

**Roch xoxo**


	26. Once And For All

**Hey to all you gorgeous people...**

**I'm glad you all like that Brucas aren't only having a baby, but they're having two babies and I'm excited to write them into the story. **

**It's amazing how much ya'll hate Peyton... I mean I know what she done in the show wasn't good, but I watched the show again via box set and I became to like Leyton which is crazy because I hated them at first, but then Brulian came along and I loved them. **

**Peyton isn't really a bad person... We just make her out to be.**

**Someone had the idea of me bringing Rachel into the mix and I like that idea... I really like that idea and that idea I will think about.**

**Anyway here is the next chapter... ENJOY!**

When I was 4 I met Peyton at kindergarten and instantly we became Bestfriends. We were attached at the hip and our parents became close too. Where ever I use to go you could bet Peyton would be behind me and via versa and I always thought that we'd always be like that... Never in a million years did I ever think that we'd apart as friends and all because of Chris Keller.

Even when Peyton told me she was moving to Tree Hill I came with her and yeah that was because I needed to get away from Chris and California, but I didn't want things to change between Peyton and I that much... I wasn't use to not having her around and if she moved that would be the end of Breyton and I wasn't ready for that.

And then she betrayed me and my trust and now we've be apart as friends for nearly 6 months and I miss her. I miss my Bestfriend and the crazy stuff we use to do. I miss the crazy banter we use to have and I miss the imperfections of her around the apartment we use to share. I just miss my Bestfriend over all, but am I willing to forgive her and become godmother to Arielle... I'm not sure.

Xxx

"Lilly sweetie go grab your school bag... We'll leave soon okay" I instruct the 4 year old. She nods leaving her plate on the side and jumping down from the stool she was sat at.

"Okay Brooke" She then takes off in the direction of her room.

"Is my beautiful girlfriend and soon to be mother to my children going to come with me to the cafe today?" Lucas asks kissing the top of my head and then my growing stomach when he walks into the kitchen.

I shake my head forking some waffle into my mouth "Your beautiful girlfriend and soon to be mother of your children is going to the store to sort out the order that went wrong for the shipment to arrive next week... Then she's going to meet Peyton for lunch"

"But Doctor Valentine said you have to keep it easy" Lucas whined wrapping his arms around me from behind. His aftershave hitting my senses making me feel sick.

I push him away from me and stand up with my now empty plate and pick up Lilly's too "Lucas please stay away with that awful smell you call aftershave... The babies don't like it"

"I'm sorry baby I forgot" He apologises blowing me kisses from the other side of the kitchen

"So did you and Nate finish the nursery?" I ask sipping at my orange after I place my plate and folk and Lilly's into the dishwasher "Come on Lil... We have to go" I yell and I heard her come running back into the kitchen.

"I've got it Brooke" Lilly says holding up her bag and smiling.

"Awesome pumpkin... Go watch some TV for a little bit okay" She nodded running down to the den "So you finished the Nursery?"

"Yeah we finished one of them, but did you want us to start with a new nursery or we going to let them share?"

"Share" I reply finishing my drink "It's better that way and I won't worry so much"

"Oh you know that's a lie Pretty Girl" Lucas smiles leaning on the island away from me "You'll always worry... That's what Mom's do"

"Yeah you're right, but I still want them to share the room. That way they'll hopefully be closer as they grow up"

"Yeah because sharing a womb isn't close enough"

I roll my eyes at Lucas and chuck a dish cloth in his direction which he obviously dodges "Shut up Broody"

"If you wasn't pregnant and my aftershave didn't affect you right now I'd chase you around this house and tickle you until you couldn't breathe Pretty Girl"

I mock hurt placing my hand over my heart "Until I couldn't breathe... Lucas... I will be the mother to your children by going through so much pain... You will do no such thing" Lucas laughs shaking his head at my outburst and I chuckle along with him "Now as much as this is fun I need to get going... The store won't open without me"

"Actually it could, but you being stubborn won't let it" I walk towards him and scowl playfully at his words knowing he was only thinking about me. He wanted what was best for me and his babies... Him being concerned was normal since my last visit to the hospital Lucas wanted to make sure no more harm came to me and I love him more every day for that "Just promise me you'll take it easy okay" I nod and place a soft kiss to his lips.

"I promise" I breathe into the kiss pulling away meeting his forehead with mine "Love you"

"Love you too baby"

xxx

"And this box too Lacey" I point to the big box in the corner "All these need to be sent back to New York and they need to send over clothing 456 all of those boxes with that number okay" Lacey nods retagging the boxes for me "Please understand Lacey that these need to be sent over today and clothing 456 needs to be here by Tuesday next week"

"I understand Brooke" Lacey assures me "Everything will be sorted" She gestured over to the delivery man who had just walked in "All these go to New York okay" The guy nodded handing Lacey some post before he loaded the boxes onto the trolley he had with him. Lacey signed the form and the guy left. Lacey walked back over to me and handed me the mail "All sorted. After lunch I'll call Karleigh at New York and tell her to ship over the clothing you want so it gets her for Tuesday"

"Oh Lacey, you my darling are a life saver" I beam a smile at her bringing her into a hug "Thank you so much"

She waved it off "Anytime"

"To show my appreciation you go take an hour lunch and see that boyfriend of yours you haven't stopped talking about for days" She smiled "Go"

"Your sure Brooke" I nod and she thanks me as she leaves.

"Someone seems a little generous today" Haley says walking in the store as Lacey left "And you seem a lot happier Brooke"

"Life is looking up Hales" I reply shutting the shipment folder and placing it under the counter "Did you hear... Luke and I are having twins"

"I did. Lucas called me right after he got you home" She retorts placing her bag down on the counter "I also heard you're having one of each... Lucas told me yesterday after the appointment and Karen said she should be over hopefully by next month... Something went wrong with selling the house or something"

"Okay thanks for the update and yes we are having one of each and no Haley I will not tell you the names until I give birth to them" Her smile dropped "Oh Hales don't look so down... I mean you are going to be godmother to them" Her gaze snapped back up and her eyes locked onto mine.

"Really?" She squeals running around behind the counter bringing me into a tight bear hug "Oh my god Brooke... This is amazing"

"So that's a yes then?"

She nods "Of course"

"Good" I hug her back "I know you'll be awesome at it"

"So I told Lucas that I'll pick Lilly up from school and feed her then bring her to you tonight. Is that okay"

"Yeah sure... I think Lucas is putting the finishing touches on the Nursery. He won't let me see it until it's finished"

"Aww his always been so romantic... I've think you've made him the happiest when you walked into his life Brooke" I place both hands on my over grown belly "Thank you for walking into all our lives""

"Thank you all for accepting me" I hug her again as she sits on the stool opposite me.

xxx

Lacey had come back just in time for me to cross the road into Karen's cafe. Lucas's shift ended about an hour ago and he texted me checking in like always. I pushed open the cafe door and the bell above it chimed signalling my arrival. I looked around and couldn't see Peyton anywhere so I took a seat by the window and ordered a glass of milk that will hopefully get rid of the heart burn I seem to be having.

"Hi Brooke" I look up and see Peyton sit down in the seat opposite me putting Arielle's pram to the side rocking it back and forth.

"Hi" I smile at her running my finger along the rim of my glass

"So your having one of each Jake told me" Peyton says turning from Arielle to me.

"Peyton I can't do it" I state bringing all her attention to me "I'm sorry... I just... I can't forgive you for what you've done to me. I've tried Peyton... I've tried so hard, but I can't do it and I can't be Arielle's godmother and have you back in my life"

I saw as tears filled her eyes and my heart did slightly ache for the friendship that was officially ending. I sit here looking at the girl I use to know. Looking at the that I could tell anything too. The one person I trusted with my life after losing so much and now it's broken... I'm slightly broken. I have the one thing I've always wanted and I've lost a bestfriend. Not everything has an happy ending with everything you want right?

"Brooke please" Peyton pleads reaching out to touch my hand, but I slowly move it back and under the table "Okay just... Just listen to me okay..."

"No!" I utter looking from my glass of milk to her "You hurt me Peyton and your meant to be my bestfriend"

"I am your bestfriend Brooke... I just had a regretful moment. It meant nothing" Peyton declared her voice becoming shaky.

"That doesn't change anything" I whisper loud enough for her to hear

"But Lucas agreed to be godfather Brooke... Just think about it yeah?"

"Oh for god sake Peyton!" I shriek running a shaky hand through my hair as the other rested on my bump "You slept with my fiancé... Do you not understand that?"

"No Brooke... I do and I said I was sorry"

"Oh and that's meant to make it okay" I stand up and move myself out of the booth looking down at her "Nothing will ever make this okay Peyton" I don't wait for reply as I turn around and head out of the cafe.

xxx

"So I heard your lunch with Peyton didn't go so well?" Lucas says walking into the den

"Yeah well what did she expect... I thought about it and I decided against it" I reply changing the TV channel.

"Brooke... baby she did apologise maybe you should let it go and make up with her. I mean you guys have been friends for..."

"Are you defending her?" I questions pausing the channel and pushing myself up from the sofa.

"No... I was just..."

"You were just defending her. The girl who sleeps with her friends fiancé's" I cut in placing a hand on my hip and the other on my stomach "This is unbelievable" I mutter to myself with a mock laugh and a shake of my head "Are you sleeping with her too... Is that why you're defending her the fake blond that use to be my friend, scratch that use to be my bestfriend"

"I'm not defending her and I am defiantly not seeping with her Brooke" Lucas defends himself standing in front of me "I was just trying to help you"

"Oh yeah... What by sticking up for the girl I use to trust with everything" I retort back with a sigh.

"Again Brooke... I wasn't defending her... Please stop getting worked up and calm down a little and maybe sit"

"Don't you tell me what to do Lucas Scott" I bark at him my voice reaching a level I didn't like "How about you pack a damn bag and go move in with the little skank since you just love to endorse her actions towards me so much" I then stalk pass him and down the hall and up the stairs to my bedroom making sure to slam the door behind me.

**REVIEW!**

**Roch xoxo**


	27. Making Up And What?

**Hey guys... Sorry for the slow update... I now you guys are use to me updating in record speed, but work has been crazy lately and stressful and my mind has been spinning.**

**I haven't been very good and my writing decided to take a slow pace which is why this chapter is as good as they normally are... I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter too, I just didn't have it in me to keep going or a longer one... I hoping the next chapter is much better.**

**Everyone is super hating on Peyton and I know that is my fault for how I made her in this story, but have mercy on her she just lost her bestfriend and is very vulnerable right now.**

**Oh and I had a review claiming that Brooke over reacted with Lucas and even though that may have been true, keep in mind that Brooke is pregnant with twins which makes her hormone level high, so she will lash out even if she doesn't mean too.**

**In one of the reviews it states that Peyton wanted Lucas whenever he was with someone else and yes that is true, but to be fair I hated Lyndsey and I was rooting for Leyton from season 5 onwards. Peyton didn't say no to Lucas, she said some day and he just took that as a no. If he really loved Peyton as much as he claimed he did then he should have waited for her and all the bullshit that happened in season 5 would never have happened. **

**Anyway here is the next chapter... ENJOY!**

**LPOV**

Four days... Four days since Brooke lashed out at me. Four days since she has even spoken to me and it's worrying. What if this is it between us. I've tried calling her, texting her and even tried going to see her at the store, but Lacey has been running it for the last four days and Brooke hasn't left the house. S0mething serious is going on with her and I need to get her to listen to me.

"You're up early Luke?" I turn my head and see Haley walking in and over to the coffee pot.

"I haven't been able to sleep" I state honestly sipping at my own coffee "My mind is swirly Hales"

"Did no one ever tell you that is a pregnant girlfriend or wife is upset about something you agree with them Luke... You agree with anything they say because Brooke's hormones are sky high right now and anything little will set her off Luke" Haley explains to me.

I felt a slap on my back as Nathan walked into the kitchen too "Yeah man Hales is right... I learned the hard way. Just go to the house and talk to her... She put your name on the house too Luke. I'm sure this isn't over between the two of you"

"I know defending Peyton wasn't good especially when she's emotional and hormonal and I don't blame her for lashing out. I just want her to listen to me"

"You need to go and talk to her Luke" Nathan exclaims sitting down beside me on the stool at the island "Just remember she is hormonal so don't say anything that will set her off, but also don't sass her... They don't like being sassed"

"Yeah well you trying to tell me how to do something is you sassing me Nathan" Haley comments narrowing her eyes at her husband "And you should have learned the first time"

"Yeah Luke she's right... Learn from his mate otherwise she will use it against you the next time... Isn't that right Hales" Nathan smiled at Haley who rolls her eyes at him.

"Oh shut it Nate... You know I'm always right"

"Yeah yeah Hales" Nathan winks at his wife and turns back to me "Just go talk to her Luke... She loves you and she needs you right now"

"I know" I stand up from the stool and hug Haley kissing the side of her head "Thanks guys. I appreciate it" Nathan nods at me and Haley kisses my cheek "I'll be back later and hopefully for my stuff" They both nod as I leave going to make peace with Brooke.

xxx

"Pretty Girl you here?" Lucas calls out as he walked into the house.

"In the kitchen" I call back pouring myself something to drink. I turn around and see him walk into the living room "Hey Broody"

"Hey" He smiled down at me and I smile back up at him. How I've missed his smile. It seemed like he warmed up the whole house with just his smile "How are you?"

"We're good" I reply rubbing my hand over my stomach "I took Lil to school this morning and I went to the store, but Lacie sent me home. Apparently someone told her too if I turned up" I eyed him and his cheeks went red.

"Sorry... I just worry about the three of you" He slowly lowers himself down beside me as if I was going to shout at him and lays back on the sofa placing his hand over mine. I missed his touch. His touch set my skin on fire and gave me butterflies all the time "I miss you Pretty Girl" That came out as a whisper and I realised his mouth was to my ear. He was so close I could suddenly feel his breath on my neck and I had to force myself not to shiver.

"I miss you too Broody" I reply turning my face and catching his lips with mine "I'm sorry" I whisper "I over reacted and I'm stubborn and I'm my mother's daughter"

Lucas smiled at me and stroked the side of my face with the back of his hand then placed it around my shoulders "You know I love you right... And that I would never do anything to hurt you?"

I nod slowly looking down at my pregnant belly "Yeah I know Luke... I just freaked out and I'm sorry and I'm hormonal and I was just stressed with the store and stuff. I really am sorry Broody"

"I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to make you mad and I should have known. I was just trying to help you and I thought..."

I place a finger over his lips and smiled at him "I know you were trying to help and I shouldn't have got mad at you. I love you for trying to help Luke. I really do love you"

"Enough to marry me?" My head snapped up in his direction and I looked down at the flower I didn't realise he hand in his hand... My favourite a Lilly. I opened the box that was inserted in the middle and surely enough there was a diamond white gold ring there staring back at me "I know we haven't been together as long as I had been before I got engaged the first time and I know your hormonal and I shouldn't have gotten you all upset and I know I love you so much and I've never felt this way beforeu and I wanna spend the rest of my life with the most beautiful girl known to man and the mother of my kids" My eyes glazed over as I listened to him talking and I was still gawping at the gorgeous ring that properly cost a lot of money "And I'm not just doing this because your pregnant and we had a fight... I'm doing it because I want you as my wife Pretty Girl. I don't ever wanna be without you and spending those four days at the Naley house made me realise how much I missed you and how much I didn't wanna go through that again... So what do you say baby... Fancy becoming Mrs Scott?"

"I love you Lucas" I whispered looking up at him as a tear slowly ran down my cheek and then back down at the ring "I thought I knew what love was with Chris, but then I met you and I never thought someone else could make me feel happy again and you do Lucas... You make me so happy and I would love to spend the rest of my life with you and our babies so yes Lucas I will marry you"

"Yes?" Lucas's eyes widened and a bright smile lit up his face.

"Yes..." I nod this time jumping up and throwing myself at him "God I love you Broody"

"I love you too Pretty Girl" Lucas kisses me lightly on the lips then placed the white gold diamond ring onto my finger.

Xxx

"Let me see it" I looked up from the book I was reading and saw Haley standing there with a huge smile on her face "Brooke..."

I smiled back up at her and placed my book down beside me feeling myself getting giddy just by the thought of knowing I was marrying Lucas... I was engaged to Lucas Scott. I shot my hand up and wiggled my fingers at her and she rushed over examining the ring on my finger.

"Oh My God Brooke its beautiful" Haley gushed looking from me to the ring "Lucas did good"

"That he did Hales" I nod smiling like a kid at Christmas "So what brings you here?"

"Well when Lucas came to get his bags he told us the awesome news" Haley replies sitting on the coffee table in front of me "So how are you and the babies doing anyway?"

"We're good... I'm just getting so big and I'm not sure I can get much bigger. I mean I'm going to have to work so hard to get my body back Haley... I didn't realise how much having a kid does to the body, but it's amazing all the same... Felling the babies kick and seeing them on the sonogram... It's awesome"

"Someone seems like she's looking forward to parenthood"

"I am... You have no idea how much I can't wait to meet them" I tap my fingers on my growing stomach "Where's Millie?"

"The guys have her... Nathan is home more now and he says he wants to spend time with her. I'm not sure what's up with him at the moment, but I don't mind it you know" I nod untucking my feet from underneath me and letting them dangle of the sofa.

"You want something to drink Haley... Tea, coffee anything" She shakes her head so relax myself back into the sofa "So Haley tell me... Where did you and Nathan get married?"

"Well it was unromantic since we did it without telling anyone. His parents didn't like it at first. We eh... one Saturday we went down to the beach and got married then the news travelled throughout Tree Hill. It might have been unromantic, but I loved Nathan and he loved me and look now we are still together and growing strong showing all the haters" She tells me and I was interested in the story since I haven't heard it before.

"I want this to be my only marriage Hales, but I've been engaged before and we didn't exactly make it to the church or anything"

"Yeah and neither did Lucas, but I know he loves you Brooke... He tells me he loves you more than he ever did Lyndsey and I think that counts for something"

_Haley's right Brooke... Lucas does love you_

There goes my inner self again muttering away.

"I believe you and Lucas are the real deal Brooke" She states a smile still on her face "You guys are in this for the long run... I don't doubt that"

"I hope so Hales because I have two babies to think about now" She nods "I love him so much"

"And he loves you just the same" Haley gave me another soft smile as she looked at her watch "Brooke I have to go get Bekah from school, but we'll go for coffee soon yeah?"

I nod "Sure" She then hugs me and leaves down the hall and I heard the front door open then shut close.

xxx

"Brooke!" Lilly squeals running down the hall when she and Lucas walk in from Lucas picking her up from school "I'm home"

"I can see that sweetie" I reply catching her as she jumps onto me.

"Lilly be careful"

"Because of the babies?" Lilly asks turning to Lucas who nods an Lilly strokes my stomach "I'm sorry babies" She mutter kissing my belly

"Oh leave her alone Luke... She's okay" I reply stroking her head as it lies on my over grown stomach "So Lil how was school today?"

"Awesome like always Brooke" She shots her head up and beams a smile at me "I made more friends today... Can they come over for dinner soon?" I nod an her smile grows "Thank you"

"Okay Lil that's enough... Let Brooke rest and go watch some TV okay" Lilly nodded jumping down from the sofa and running out of the room.

"You know she means well Luke... She's a kid they get excited"

"Yeah I know Brooke, I'm just worried for the babies"

"They're fine and so is their mother so stop fussing" And then the door bell was heard throughout the house. I stood up against Lucas's protests and went to answer the door only to be shocked by the person behind it.

"Hello Brooke..."

**Oooo I wonder who was at the door?**

**Could this person be here to ruin things between Brucas?**

**Keep reading to find out.**

**REVIEW!**

**Roch xoxo**


	28. Oh My God Hi!

**Hi to all my peeps that read my stories and review...**

**239 reviews so far and the story isn't even finished yet... I am amazed at how much you guys love this story and how many people are following it. God it brings me so much joy to know you love what I'm writing.**

**Okay so I wanna make something really clear... Brooke's parents died when she was younger which means it can't be her mother who showed up at her door. Just so it's clear.. Brooke's parents are dead in this story.**

**I'm glad you all love that Brucas are engaged.**

**Thank you so much to Lanae96 for the encouragement on my writing...**

**I love everyone's reviews and at times I get ex#cited to upload just to see what you guys think of the chapter. I hope you like this one.**

**Anyway here is the next chapter. ENJOY!**

_"Hello Brooke"_

I stared back at the person and I was surprised that she was here and holding a bubba in a car seat "Rachel... Oh My God"

"I'm sorry to just drop in on you" She says "I tried emailing you"

"Oh no its fine" I opened the door and she walked in.

"I heard about the whole Chris thing as soon as I got back to California from New York and I wanted to come check on you" She tells me and I nod looking down at the baby car seat she was holding.

"Yeah well Chris is a dog and I had to get rid of him once and for all and well Peyton and I are no longer friends either, but you look like you had surprises too" I nod to the car seat that was now placed on the table in the foyer.

"Oh right yeah... I didn't exactly get to tell you that I was pregnant before everything happened" She replies looking into the car seat at her sleeping baby "His 4 months old"

"His gorgeous" I smile at the sleeping baby feeling extra excited to me my little ones "I'm sorry about what happened Rach"

"I understood Brooke" She smiles "I never thought different of you, but I wanted you to know the truth which is why I sent that email" I nod and place both my hands on my stomach "I see someone else has a surprise"

"Well I wouldn't call it a surprise..."

"Yeah, but to me it is Brookie" She places her hand on my stomach and smiles when one of the babies kick "I thought you couldn't get pregnant"

"Yeah and so did I" I laugh "But I guess the doctors were wrong... I have two miracle babies in here"

"Two?" She raised one of her eye brows and I nod "It really is a miracle"

"Babe... who was it?" I hear Lucas's voice call throughout the foyer as he came from the den and his eyes landed on the red head standing opposite me with a car seat beside her on the table.

"Oh sorry Broody" He walks over to me and slings his arm over my shoulder "Rachel this is Lucas... My fiancé"

"Fiancé?"

"Yeah... He asked me earlier today" I look up at Lucas and smile just as he kissed my nose and I snuggle my head into his chest.

"Well it's nice to meet you Lucas" She stretches out her hand which Lucas takes "So Brooke... Let me see the ring" I hold out my head and Rachel's eyes widen "Oh god Brooke its gorgeous... He did good and by himself right?" Lucas nods and Rachel smiles at me "Congratulations Brookie"

"Thank you"

"Anyway Brooke I better get going. I have to book myself into a hotel or a few days and plus little man needs to eat and I need to get him settled..." She trailed off pushing the strap of her bag higher on her shoulder.

"You're staying in Tree Hill?"

"Yeah I have a case here... I'm a lawyer bow and I have a job opportunity here and the case is un a few days" She explains and I nod along with her "It was good see you again Brooke... Maybe we can go for coffee or something to catch up probably"

"You could stay with us for a few days" Lucas suggests. I turn to him and he smiles at me then turns back to Rachel "It would save so much on the hotel bills and we culd look after..."

"Tyler"

"We could look after Tyler when you go for you case... Brooke is really good with kids"

"Really?" Rachel asks and I nod along with Lucas "Oh thank you"

Lucas then helps Rachel bring in her belongings and shows her to the room she'll be staying in while I took a now crying Tyler out of the car seat and rocked him in my arms until he stopped crying, but his beautiful green eyes were looking up at me and he just liked the feeling of being held.

xxx

There was a loud knock at the door the next morning. I just got dressed and Lucas was feeding Tyler while Rachel ran down the hall to the door as the loud knock was heard again. It was a Saturday and I was taking Lilly and Rachel to the store with me, of course Tyler was coming too.

"Rachel..." That voice was too familiar to me. I walked up behind Rachel to see Peyton's standing on the front step with a Arielle in her pram. The shocked looked on her face was priceless. I wish I had a camera right now "Why you here?"

"That's none of your business Peyton" I answer now standing beside Rachel "What are you doing here?"

"Lucas said he'd look after Arielle for a few hours... Jake is out of town and I have a meeting today"

"Oh what is it Peyton... Do you just love to go after your bestfriends boyfriends?" Rachel comments shaking her head =. I saw Peyton scowl at the red head so I cut in instead before she could sprout something to start a fight.

"Oh it's okay Rach" I look at Peyton "Lucas is Arielle's godfather... If anything happens to this bitch or Jake then Lucas gets custody... Isn't that right Peyton?" Peyton nodded "Well Lucas us down the hall in the kitchen feeding Tyler" I let her in and shut the door behind her "You ready to go Rach?" She nods "Lilly sweetie it's time to go"

Lilly came running down the hall from the den with her jacket and shoes on "I'm ready Brooke" She beamed a smile up at me "Rachel you ready?" Rachel nodded "Tyler ready?" Rachel smile down at her and shook her head.

"Wanna come help me get him ready... With two of us it'll be quicker" Lilly nodded taking Rachel's hand and walked down to the kitchen with her.

xxx

I was stood by the front door waiting for Rachel and Lilly to come back when I saw Peyton walking towards me. I rolled my eyes and let out a sigh as she stopped in front of me. I looked over my once bestfriend and all the memories we once shared flashed through my head and I then push them to the side.

"When did Rachel get here?" She asks hand on hip

"Last night" I reply

"And she has a bubba too?"

I let out another loud sigh this time and run a hand through my hair "This isn't how this works Peyton" I state eyeing her "Just because Lucas is Arielle's god father doesn't mean you get a free pass back into my life okay... We aren't friends Peyton nor are we anything"

"But I thought giving you time will change that"

"Then you thought wrong... God! When are you going to realise that you can't fix what you broke... Not this time"

"I'm trying Brooke... Couldn't you at least try with me and not against me?" Peyton cries out, but I don't any sign of tears in her eyes... Her eyes weren't glazed over or nothing.

"Couldn't I try... Are you listening to yourself Peyton... You slept with my fiancé and then thought you were carrying his fricking baby... And you're telling me to at least try and get pass this" I shook my head in disbelieve and looked away from her so I could calm myself down "I did try Peyton... I knew for a while okay... Rachel told me in the email and I read it at the airport; I knew it was true... I had a feeling after I found the stuff I did under my damn bed and yet I passed on it. I tried for weeks and then you tell me your pregnant and I flip out... Not because you were pregnant, but because I knew what you had done... Don't you see I did try a hell of a lot, but you were never going to tell me Peyton; even when you got pregnant and I'm sorry, but this friendship was over a long time ago. I just didn't wanna face that" I then look at her and still no emotion on her stupid face "I don't know when your gonna finally accept that, but when you come over here it's not for me okay... It's for you to drop or collect Arielle from Lucas am I clear" Peyton nodded slowly "Good now get out my house" I open the door for her and lean against it to support me. Peyton didn't argue she did what I asked. She left.

Xxx

"I'm sorry if I started something between you and Peyton by being here Brooke" Rachel says as we sit in my office. I sent Lacie off for s long lunch and showed Rachel around the store. She said she was apparently my biggest client so I told her I'd give her a friend discount.

"Oh no Rach you didn't" I assure her. Tyler was sleeping in his car seat and Lilly was colouring and watching DVDs "It wasn't you who started things between us... I could have blamed you for sending me that email which made everything I thought true, but I can't... I can't blame you for something that she did... I can't blame you for revealing the truth to me and after I was mean to you"

"Brooke I really am sorry though. I shouldn't have..."

"No Rach it's okay" I cut in "Peyton had been my Bestfriend for years and we were inseparable and I truly wanted to believe that she wouldn't do that to me... I wanted to truly believe that the girl I grew up with and lost everything with wouldn't hurt me like she did and that is why I put it on hold... That is why I went weeks being here not saying anything because I didn't want to believe Peyton Sawyer would risk our friendship on a guy that I was engaged to"

"And now you're having the family you've always wanted Brooke... Even though I haven't known you as long as Peyton I do know that you've wanted this for a long time and I'm happy for you" I smile at her.

"Thank you Rachel... I'm just so excited to meet them"

"Oh I know that feeling. When I was pregnant with Tyler I was literally jumping with glee and throughout everything ran smoothly and then instead of feeling pain like most women do I felt relief and excitement being in labour. Yeah Owen wasn't there and isn't here for us, but I wouldn't change my life. I love Tyler more than anything" I nod listening to her as she glanced into the car seat and stroked the side of his face "It's amazing how much love you feel when you hold him or her for the first time, trust me Brooke these two will change your life for the better"

"I already feel the love I know I'll never stop and they aren't even here yet" Rachel grins at me and tucks the blanket in fro Tyler again when he stirs then drifts back into sleep.

"Do you know what you're having?"

"A boy and girl"

"Oh that's lucky... Once of each. Any names come to mind yet?" She asks

"We didn't want to tell anyone yet... Not until they're born"

"Okay that's cool" Rachel then looks up at the clock "Oh Brooke I have to be somewhere for a couple of hours, but I should be back before dinner" She stood up and put her jacket back on placing her phone in her jacket pocket "Thanks for lunch"

"No worries... We'll see you for dinner. Lucas is cooking" She nods smiling. She said bye to Lilly then left my office and the store... Having Rachel back was nice. I forgot how much I missed her with everything that was going on.

xxx

"This one Brooke" Lilly held up a baby pink jumper that had mini mouse on it "Baby girl Scott will like it" After Lacie came back from lunch she insisted I go home with Lilly since Lucas gave her strict instructions of not letting me work, so instead I took Lilly out to do some more shopping for the babies. She loved it and I loved taking her.

"Oh that is very nice Lil... Put it in the trolley" Lilly nodded dropping the clothing into the trolley then going back to look through the baby cloths.

"And this one too Brooke... This one for baby boy Scott" She held up a blue Tigger onesie. It was very cute. The girl is amazing in fashion already and she was only 5 "And this too" Then she held up a pink Piglet Onesie too. They were adorable so I nod and she smiles putting them into the trolley and continuing the shop.

I put a few things I needed into the trolley too along with a couple of things for Lilly that she liked. I know she wasn't my kid and that Karen was coming back soon, but I didn't want her to feel left out. We turned the corner and I froze on the spot at the person I really wasn't expecting to see. I was about to turn around with Lilly when his eyes caught mine.

"Brooke... Hi"

"I thought you went back to California" I retort getting to the point. I looked down at Lilly to keep an eye on her when he spoke...

"I did, but we have a huge marketing spot in Charlotte and Frankie wanted to introduce me to some people in Tree Hill" Frankie being his mangers daughter, also the first girl he cheated on me with. The brunette skank.

"She's here with you?" I raised and eye brow and he shook his head

"Nah she went back to Charlotte with her dad, I'm going back tonight" I nod trying not to zone out of the conversation "You look good Brooke... Pregnancy agrees with you"

"Erm... Thank you" I nod and then look back down at Lilly "Anyway we should go... Lilly and I are shopping ad Lucas will be wondering where we are soon" I turn away from him and make a move down the aisle when he called out to me.

"Brooke wait..." I stop and turn back to him "Are we going to get pass this... Will you ever forgive me?"

"Lilly darling could you stay here for me... Don't move okay" She nods, so I leave the trolley with her and walk towards Chris stopping in front of him "You slept with my bestfriend Chris... You broke everything and anything with me when you did that, so now... We will not get pass it and I will not forgive you for coming between me and Peyton" I then turned back around and marched over to Lilly getting back to our shopping we were doing.

**So Rachel is in the mix now... I got the review from someone saying she should come back... So TADA... Rachel is back!**

**REVIEW!**

**Much Love Always Roch xoxo**


	29. Author Note2

Hey guys...

So I forgot to ask in the other chapter... I was wondering if you guys wanted a sequel to this story if not then I'll end with an Epilogue. Review to let me know...

Thank you

Much Love Always Roch xoxo


	30. Two Miracles (-:

**Heeey once again my gorgeous readers...**

**Thank you so much for getting me 258 reviews so far... You guys will never know how much that means to me. You all mean a lot to me and I appreciate everything really I do.**

**I see you all want a squeal and I will defiantly think about it deeply... I know how much you guys would love that. I want to also thank all my new reviewers for jumping on board with this story and welcome to the club (-:**

**I also love Lilly in this story she is really cute.**

**Anyway here is the next chapter... ENJOY!**

I was overly pregnant now and I wanted the babies out... I liked being pregnant don't get me wrong since I never thought I'd ever be able to experience it, but now I just want to meet my two babies and care for them. It was three months later and I am now 8 months pregnant and I was getting fed up and everything was hurting.

I was now laying on the sofa struggling to see the TV over my overly too large belly. I let out a loud groan and throw my head back shutting my eyes running my hand over my stomach.

"Hey Pretty Girl" I open my eyes and scowl at him as he stood over me.

"I'm not talking to you" I state closing my eyes again

"What's wrong baby?" He asks sitting down on the coffee table opposite me

"I'm pregnant Lucas" I sat sitting up straight crossing my arms and letting out a sigh "I'm pregnant and I'm fed up and I just want them out now"

"I know Pretty Girl and I'm sure it won't be much longer"

"Oh cut that crap Broody" I glare in his direction "This is all your fault... You got me pregnant and yet I'm the one that's suffering"

"Brooke... Baby..."

"I'm sorry" I cut in tears coming to my eyes "I'm sorry"

"It's okay baby" He climbs on the sofa beside me and pulls me into his chest so I was leaning back on him "I love you"

"I love you too Broody" I then felt him kiss the top of my had as he placed both his hands on my stomach and then I felt a wet icky substance form in between my legs "Erm Lucas..."

"Hmm Pretty Girl?"

"I think... I actually think my water just broke" I barley whisper worry raising up and over my expressions.

"What?" Lucas jumped back. When he saw I was being serious he stood up and took my hand pulling me up with him "We need to go to the hospital Brooke... We need to go now"

"What about Lilly?" I ask remembering she was in the den watching her favourite films.

"We'll quickly stop at the Naley house" I nod not saying anything else and followed Lucas out the door after he grabbed my maternity bag.

xxx

Panting as I laid on the hospital bed with my legs up in a sitting position. Lucas was beside and the nurse and Doctor valentine were instructing me on what to do. I clutched onto the side of the bed as another contractions hit me.

"Breath Pretty Girl breath" I whipped my head up and looked into Lucas's direction. I trapped onto his collar and pulled me to me.

"Tell me to breath one more time I will kill you Lucas l" I warned before letting go and clutching onto the bed once more.

"Lucas is right Brooke... You do need to breath" Doctor Valentine says defending my fiancé.

"Oh if his so right how about he try and deliver not one, but two fucking babies through such a tiny damn hole" I yell the last part as another contraction came.

"Okay Brooke your 10 centimetres dilated" Emily says with a smile "It's time to push sweetie... It's time to meet baby number 1"

14 hours... I was already in labour for 14 hours before I became fully dilated and now 2 hours later I was pushing for my first baby to come out into the world.

"Oh your doing great Brooke... Give me one last push..." Emily instructs and I shake my head crying with sweat dropping from my forehead and down my face mixing with the tears.

"I can't do it Luke" I sob as he holds onto my hand "It hurts so bad"

"Just one more push baby and then we meet our little miracle"

"Yeah and then I have to go through it all again... It hurts god damn it"

"Brooke sweetie you need to push now" Emily says looking up at me "Just one more push"

"How about you push one more you snooty cow" I bark and then I push through all the pain and tears... I push until hearing the cries of my baby.

Emily stood up with the bundle I just pushed out into her arms. The sweet sounds of crying filled my ears and I cried... I cried hard.

"Congratulations You have a boy" Emily then took our baby boy and placed him in a see through crib "Okay Brooke looks like baby girl isn't waiting much longer... You need to push again for me"

"Please... No... I can't... Lucas... I'm tired" I plead throwing my head back on the bed as more tears rolled down my cheeks.

"I know baby, but soon it'll be over" I could hear the promise in his voice so I build up all my strength and start to push again.

5 minutes later and still no baby girl delivered "Okay Brooke... Last push for me... She's nearly out" I nod not wanting to say anything else and pushed. I pushed harder than before. I pushed and then another set of cries filled the room and my ears as Emily stood up once again and looked down at us "Congratulations again guys... You have a baby girl too" I smiled up at Emily and then looked at Lucas.

"You did it Pretty Girl and I'm so proud of you" I cried and leaned into him. He kissed my forehead then my lips "I love you"

"I love you too"

Xxx

**LPOV  
><strong>  
>I sat beside Brooke as she slept. She looked so peaceful sleeping like an angel. I rocked Wyatt in my arms as he opened his baby blue eyes looking up at me. I smiled down at him and I couldn't believe the love I have for him is so strong yet he was just born a few hours ago. Savannah was asleep in the crib beside Brooke's bed. The door to the hospital room opened and I smile when I saw Haley walk in "Hey Hales" I whisper not wanting to wake Brooke up.<p>

Haley slowly walked over to me and smiled down at the now blue bundle in my arms "Luke his gorgeous" Haley gushes moving the blanket down a little so she could see his face some more "What's his name?"

"Haley meet Wyatt Nathan Keith Davis Scott" Lucas replies

"He really is beautiful Lucas... Such a beautiful name for a beautiful baby boy" Haley then walks over to the crib by Brooke's bed and peeks into it seeing a very sleeping Savannah "And what can this gorgeous baby girls name be?" I went to answer when a sleepy voice spoke instead

"Savannah" I look pass the crib and sure enough I see Brooke's eyes slowly open "Haley meet Savannah Haley Davis Scott"

"You put my name in there?" Brooke nodded and Haley beamed a smile with delight "You really did do a great job Brooke. Congratulations guys... You're now parents"

"Who knew being a first time parent makes you feel so much more?" I state looking down at Wyatt once more and the at the crib beside Brooke's bed "I didn't think I could or would ever feel love like this"

"Being a parent is the best thing that could happen in life Luke... Trust me I know" Haley smiles looking between Brooke and me.

"How is Lilly... Is she okay?" Brooke asks and I love how worried she is about my baby sister. I just love how much love she has for everyone. How she likes to see the good in people. I just love her.

"Lilly is fine Brooke" Haley answers stroking the side of Savannah's cheek "Nathan is keeping them busy... She's excited to see the babies though"

"I'm glad she's okay and thank you for taking her last minute Hales"

"Oh Brooke it's my pleasure" She smiled at my future wife "Anyway I better get going... I have a meeting in about an hour"

"Okay and thank you for coming Hales" I say smiling at her as she hugged Brooke and me then left "Haley was right Brooke... You did awesome back there... Thank you for giving me the two amazing miracles I could have asked for" Brooke smiles at me as I stand up walk over to her bed and sits down beside her "You're amazing"

xxx

"Brooke hey" Emily my doctor says as she comes into the hospital room "Lucas is doing your paper work" I nod packing my overnight bag. I had just changed and fed both Wyatt and Savannah then put both of them to sleep when Lucas left to sign my insurance papers and to sign me out of hospital "How are you doing?"

"I'm good thanks" I smile at her zipping up my now full bag and sitting on the bed beside it "I'm not as sore as I thought I'd be" I say honestly "Motherhood is like nothing I would have expected... Its' a whole lot more"

"Yeah I know what you mean" She trails off. I watched her gaze go down to Wyatt and Savannah who were both sleeping in their car seats "When I got pregnant with Karleigh my life changed dramatically, but my family helped me out a lot and her dad was amazing and now we're married and Karleigh is now 6 and having her in my life is amazing. I wouldn't change her or my life for the world. Children are great blessings Brooke and m just glad you got to experience that"

"Yeah me too" I smile looking down at my two healthy miracles

"So I booked you a catch up appointment in four weeks " She handed me the appointment card "If you need anything Brooke don't hesitate to call me okay" I nod taking the card from her and with that she left the hospital room.

"Okay the papers are all signed and you my dear Pretty Girl are ready to go home" Lucas says standing by the room door leaning against it "You are ready right?"

I nod picking up my overnight bag and slinging it over my shoulder "Take Wyatt Luke" Lucas picked up Wyatt's car seat and I took Savannah and we headed home.

xxx

Being the one thing I've always wanted is amazing. I don't believe in god nor have I ever believed in fate, but I now believe in something since I have the most two beautiful miracles I could have ever asked for. Maybe you could call it fate that I moved to Tree Hill and became the Nanny for Naley which brought me to meeting Lucas who is now my fiancé and the father to my children.

Call it what you wish, but all I know is I have the family I've always wanted. the family I thrived for and I'm happy. I'm really happy; the happiest I've been in a long time.

I was then brought out of my thoughts by the door bell which was heard throughout the house. Lucas and Rachel were both out so I looked down at a now sleeping Wyatt and placed him back in his cot, I covered him with his green and blue striped blanket and looked over at Savannah. They looked so peaceful sleeping. I could watch them all day ever day. I turned on the baby monitor and took the spear one with me as I left the room and headed down to the door.

I turned the knob of the front door and pulled it open the smile on my face dropped at the person standing on my front porch "Chris... What you doing here?"

"I need to eh... I need to ask you something" He says scratching the back if his neck.

"And what is that?" I hang the monitor on the loop of my jean shorts and crossed my arms across my chest leaning back against the door frame.

"My manager got me an interview with fix news" Chris states shoving both his hands in his jacket pockets "And they want to interview us both on why the engagement is off and why our relationship ended"

I push myself up off the door frame and step back into my house "No thank you" I then go to close the door when Chris stops me.

"No wait Brooke please" I let out a loud groan and open the door once again "It won't be a long interview... An hour tops. It's even in Tree Hill; that little cafe that Lucas owns"

"You kidding right" The look on his face told me he was serious "I am not going to sit there and act like I like you Chris because I don't" I tell him ignoring the hurt expression that was now on his face "I will not let you or anyone else put me through the hell you had for years... I refuse to go over the past again Chris... I've done it one too many times" All of a sudden a loud cry came from the baby monitor I had hanging from my jean shorts "Now if you will excuse me... I've a baby I need to tend to" And with that I slam the door in Chris's face before he could react. The nerve of him.

**Did Chris really think that Brooke would do the interview with him?**

**Where's Lyndsey go and did Lucas actually have anything to do with it? Seems like she just disappeared huh?**

**Will it actually be a ever after with Brucas?**

**Keep reading to find out**

**Just a few more chapters left...**

**REVIEW!**


	31. No! This Can't Be Happening

**Hey Guys...**

**I am so sorry for making you guys wait for this update, but I've been really tired lately and work has been extra busy all of a sudden and I've had some back pain also.**

**I'm hoping to finish this story soon. I know I know that will suck, but this story has had a good ride with you guys and I love you all so much for taking my review numbers to the highest I've ever had them... It has been amazing getting so many reviews and I appreciate them all, I wouldn't give you guys up for anything. My fans mean a lot to me especially when I get more of them. More the better right (-:**

**Okay so I know you guys want a squeal, but I'm not sure I'm going to do that now. I might just do an epilogue at the end of this one. Its still a debate that will be going on in my head, so will let you guys know on the next update I make.**

**I have another Brucas story up my sleeve, so that could be what I write and upload next... Who knows right**

**Anyway here is the next chapter... ENJOY! **

"Brooke..." Lilly squeals running into the living room. She jumped up onto the sofa then flung herself at me. I wrapped my arms around her as she snuggled herself into my body "I missed you" She mutters into me.

"I missed you too sweetie" I kissed the top of her head and then she pulled back from me and peered up at me through her lashes.

"Brooke..."

"Yes baby girl" She looked around the room and then her eyes landed on two basinets beside me.

"Can I see them?" Lilly asks eyeing the bassinets closely "Mommy always says to be careful with babies, but looking won't hurt them will it?"

I shake my head and give her a warm and gentle smile "No Lil... Looking at them won't hurt" Lilly slowly took a few steps towards them "I promise sweetie you can't hurt them" She eyed me with caution and stopped at Savannah.

"She's really small Brooke" Lilly whispered trying not to wake Savannah up "So is Wyatt. They won't be that small forever will they?"

I shook my head with a grin "No Lilly they won't and when they grow you call play with them okay?"

Her eyes went wide as she looked back up at me "Really Brooke?"

"Yep because you Lilly are their Auntie" Lilly looked back at both babies then back up at me and her nose scrunched up just a little as she contemplated what I had just told her.

"Auntie Lilly" I heard her mutter to herself with a slight nod like she was coming round to the idea "I like it" She giggled putting her little hand into the bassinet "Hello Savannah I'm your Auntie Lilly" I smiled at the scene unfolding in front of me and took my phone put quick to take a video... I can't lose these moment... Not ever.

Xxx

"You should have seen her Broody... It was so cute" I boast as we lie in bed that night. Lucas's arm was around my waist and I laid my hand on my flat stomach looking up at the ceiling which now had a picture of Lucas and I holding the twins when we brought them home. It always makes me smile "She liked the idea of being Auntie Lilly"

Lucas laughed tightening his grip around my waist pulling me closer. I shifted in the bed and changed my position so my head was on his chest and my leg was wrapped around his "Mom is back" He suddenly says and my heart sunk a little... I was loving having Lilly around, she helped a lot... Giving her back to Karen was going to be hard, but I knew Karen was going to come back sooner or later. I just thought it's be later. Lucas noticing that I was quite looked down at me and I felt his lips touch the top of my head "Brooke are you okay baby?"

I take a few deep breaths and tilt my head to look up at him. His ocean blue eyes looked down into my brown ones "Yeah I'm okay" I mutter sadness evident in my voice "I'm just going to miss her that's all"

"She won't be going far Brooke" I nod looking down at the cover pulling it up and over me "Ma just didn't want us to have too much on our plate"

I nod letting out a loud sigh "I know" I then felt his fingers travel up and down my arm too sooth me and it worked. It always worked.

xxx

"Do I really have to leave Brooke?" Lilly asks the next morning as I walk down the stairs with her with suitcases. Lilly was standing at the bottom looking at me with her big blue eyes. They began to water and her bottom lip trembled "Can't I stay with you and Lucas and the babies?"

I looked down at her and my heart broke. I pushed the suitcase to the side and got down to her level. Lucas was standing behind her watching us "Lilly sweetie don't cry" I tell her wiping away the flow of tears that had started to fall down her cheeks "You're not going too far. Mommy is back now and you can always come and see us... We're not going anywhere"

"You promise?" She whimpers crashing her body against flinging her arms around my neck and burying her face in my neck.

"I promise sweetie" I whisper into her hair.

"Okay Lil you ready. Ma is waiting for us" Lucas cuts in. Lilly pulls away from me and turns towards Lucas nodding her head.

"Okay Lucas I'm ready" I kissed the top of her head and then kissed her cheek and she smiled. All her tears and sadness faded and the beam of her smile flashed through instead "I can come back whenever I want"

I nod and I smile down at her "Of course Lil" She smiled once more before she took Lucas's hand and they headed out. The house was going to be semi quiet without her.

xxx

I was at the store with both the twins sleeping in the back. I had the baby monitor on the counter. The door to the shop opened and I looked up from the ordering blue book I was sorting through. I smiled at the figure walking towards me pushing a pram of her own "Hey you" I say closing the blue book and crossing one leg over the other.

"Hey Brooke" Haley smiles stopping by the counter and sitting on the stool opposite me "How you doing?"

"Well things are great at the moment" I admit with a small nod "Lilly went back to Karen this morning. She didn't want to go though and I didn't want her to go either, but Lucas and Karen are right... I have the twins to worry about"

"Yeah Lucas called me yesterday saying Karen was back. He was worried you'd freak out about sending Lilly back" Haley states and I just nod agreeing with that. I wanted to freak out, but I knew it was for the best. Lilly was with us for a while. It was time for Karen to come back "So anyway Brooke... Nathan and I are having a barbeque tomorrow night you guys coming right?"

I nod "Lucas told me... The twins and I will be there"

"Good" Haley smiles "And your coming shopping with Rachel and I later yeah?" I nod and she smiles again "Fantastic... Everything is good then" I just nod again and listen to Haley talk about Rebekah and Amelia.

xxx

**LPOV**

"So Luke Haley told me you dealt with Lyndsey" Nathan says softly pushing the swinging chair Amelia was in "How'd you do that?"

"I eh..." I start to reply.

_I walk into the elevator and press floor 6 watching as the doors close. I wait patiently for the floors to pass and then finally I hear the ding noise and the doors open once more. I take a deep breath and walk down the hall doors passing me by._

_I then get to the door I was looking for and raise my hand making a fist I rap on the door a few times before dropping my hand to my side once again. After a few minutes the door swings open and Lyndsey stands there smiling at me. _

_"Lucas... Hi" Her voice sounds surprised and I don't say anything. I just barge pass her and walk into the hotel room. I heard her close the door "Lucas why you here?" The smile that was on her face disappeared and a frown appeared "Lucas..."I cut her off by holding up a white envelope with her name written on it "What's this Luke?"_

_"Read it" Was all I said as she took the envelope from me. She ripped it open and I watched as her eyes scanned over the white sheet of paper she was now holding after letting the envelope fall to the floor._

_"A restraining order" Lyndsey's voice comes out as a whisper and I almost felt sorry for her... Almost._

_"You wouldn't listen Lyndsey" I give her a small shrug and a sad smile "I tried warning you and I didn't know how else to stop you from hurting Brooke"_

_"But Lucas...What about us? I mean this isn't funny anymore. I've let you have your little fun" I stare at her and I could see the seriousness written all over her face. Something wasn't right... What was going on with her._

_"There isn't a us Lyndsey" I state stepping closer to her "Please just... Just abide by the rules and stay away from Brooke... She doesn't need the stress right now"_

_"But Lucas I...I love you" A tear escapes and slides down her cheek._

_"If you love me Lyndsey... Then stop trying to ruin my life" I then walk pass her and to the hotel door putting my hand on the handle I stop for a moment "Just abide by the rules okay Lynds" And with that I leave the hotel room hoping this will keep her away from my family._

"And I haven't heard from her since" I finish sipping at the cola Nathan had given me in the middle of the conversation "Neither as Brooke I don't think"

"Well that's good... She didn't need Lyndsey messing with her pregnancy anymore than she already had" Amelia lets out a small cry and Nathan pries himself from the chair he was sitting on and walked into the kitchen "Luke keep rocking Millie please" I hear Nathan shout.

"Okay Nate" I yell back rocking Amelia back and forth softly as she continued on crying. After about 5 minutes Nathan walks back out the kitchen with a bottle for Millie.

"Oh is someone hungry?" Nathan coos taking Millie from the swinging chair "Daddy is going to feed you princess. It's okay" Nathan puts Millie in his arms then takes the bottle and starts to feed her "Being back home for good is amazing Luke"

"Having children changed everything Nate and for the better that's for sure" Nathan just nods agreeing me with whilst feeding Amelia who was no longer crying.

xxx

Later in the day I was at the grocery store with Haley and Rachel who become friends instantly when I introduced them. I looked up from the shelve and froze... It was her... She was standing just opposite me in the aisle next to the one I was standing in. Haley and Rachel were scanning the shelves for the items they needed for the barbecue Haley was hosting tomorrow night. I quickly felt the need to be protective of my twins so I look over them and smile when Savannah opens her eyes showing me those big blue orbs that I know will break guys hearts some day.

"Brooke you okay?" Rachel nudges me with her elbow "You look like you've seen a ghost"

"I kind of have" I say turning to face my two friends "I just saw..."

"Hello Brooke" I whip around and see Lyndsey standing in front of me. She looked over the pram and smiled in at my babies. She had no right to be near me right now.

"Lyndsey what you doing here?" Haley asks beating me to it.

Lyndsey looked up at us and smiled... It was a sweet sickly smile and I just wanted to slap that stupid smile on her stupid face and then she spoke "I just came to say hi and congratulations on the babies Brooke" I wasn't so convinced that something wasn't going on with her. This wasn't the Lyndsey that showed herself to me months ago "They're truly gorgeous"

"Oh cut the bullshit Lyndsey... Brooke ain't buying it and neither am I" Haley snaps narrowing her eyes at Lyndsey "What do you want?"

"Nothing" she said with a small shrug "I better be going. I'll see you guys around"

"We hope not" I finally add in "Stay away Lyndsey" I then turn away from her with Haley and Rachel talking about the barbecue that was happening tomorrow night.

After we finally got everything we needed I hear faint stirs and look down at Wyatt who had just woken up. I stroke his cheek and turn to Savannah only for my heart to sink. I could feel my heart beat against my chest and a rush of panic over whelmed me.

"Brooke what the..." Haley stops when she sees me rampaging through the empty side of the pram where my baby girl use to be "O.M.G"

"She's gone... Savannah is gone Haley... Where the hell is my baby" I yell running a hand through my hair. I pull out my phone and call Lucas. He picks up on the second ring "Luuke..." I trail off my heart racing faster than usual.

"Brooke what's wrong?" I heard the worry in his voice and tears started to run down my cheeks.

"Someone took her Lucas" I wail "She took Savannah"

**Duh Duh Duuuh!**

**What will happen next?**

**Will they find Savannah? If they do what happens then?**

**Continue to read to find out...**

**Much Love Always Roch xoxo**

**REVIEW!**


	32. Wait What?

**Hey guys...**

**So I'm back faster than usual because I did feel bad for leaving you guys the cliff hanger... I'm really glad you liked the chapter. **

**Yep Lyndsey is crazy lol**

**I'm sorry... I know you guys weren't expecting something so tragic to happen, but Lyndsey was back and she was back for a reason... Brooke gave birth and Lyndsey wants Lucas... Turns out she would do anything to get him back and taking Savannah happened to be that anything.**

**And yes this story is coming to an end soon...Maybe a couple of chapters to go, but don't worry I will be back with another Brucas story.**

**Anyway here is the next chapter... ENJOY!**

**LPOV  
><strong>  
><em>"Someone took her Lucas" I wail "She took Savannah"<em>

Brooke's words go round in my head as my heart beats against my chest faster than ever before. Someone had taken my kid... No she has taken my child... And Lyndsey comes to mind straight away. I rush into my car after telling Brooke I was going back home and head straight to the house.

Once I pulled up into the drive way I jump out of the car and I walked into the house with quick speed and heard voices on the monitor which seemed to be turned on. I rushed up the stairs and into the twins bedroom pushing the door open making it slam hard against the wall and saw Lyndsey rocking back and forth in the rocking chair Brooke had picked out personally. She had a pink bundle in her arms and was singing.

She didn't look up once hearing me barge into the room. She just looked down at Savannah rocked back and forth. I slowly approached her and that's when she looked up at me and smiled... I wasn't so sure why she was smiling, but she was... And it was like this was normal for her. I'm not quite sure what happened to the Lyndsey I once knew.

"Oh look baby girl... Daddy's home"

Home... What did she... Oh crap, I didn't peg for this to happen... She thinks this is her family... She believes I'm hers and Savannah is hers. The police are on their way... I called them as soon as Savannah went missing from the pram at the grocery store. Brooke called freaking out saying that Lyndsey approached them at the store and now Savannah was gone. She was crying and pleading for me to find her and I had a hunch that Lyndsey would come here. I don't know why... Let's just call it a feeling. I also don't know how she got into the house without starting the alarm I had installed when the twins were born.

"Lyndsey" I say her name with ease as I step closer to her "What you doing here?"

"Nursing of course" She replies looking back down at my baby girl in her arms. Brooke was on her way home with Rachel and the kids. Haley wanted to come too, but I told her not to and that I'll call her when we find Savannah. After a lot of convincing she agreed "See baby girl daddy doesn't understand does he?" She looked back up at me and cocked her head to the side "Lucas baby why do you look so scared?"

"Savannah went missing and I didn't know who took her" I answer not wanting to mention Brooke's name and freak her out. I then heard voices coming from down stairs and knowing the monitor is on I knew they'd find us upstairs "Lyndsey give me Savannah okay and we can talk... We can talk about everything" I reached out, but she moved Savannah from my reach and stood up.

"No!" She barked narrowing her eyes at me "You don't care Lucas... You never cared" She states and I could see tears blurring her vision as Savannah started to stir in her arms "This was meant to be my life. Our life and you traded me in Lucas... You traded me in for Brooke. The girl who was not meant to have children and you weren't meant to fall in love with her Luke... You were meant to hump and dump the bitch like all the others... Even Kaitlin doesn't have anything on Brooke. That bitch took the money I offered and ran" Lyndsey exclaimed and my eyes just zoned in on Savannah and the safety of her "Why did you not love me like you love her Lucas?" Lyndsey asks looking down at Savannah in her arms "What does she have that I didn't?"

"Lyndsey" I say her name with caution feeling my heart pounding at every movement she made. Fearing the safety of my baby girl. Brooke wanted out and I should have given it to her... I should have let her leave, but instead I promised her that everything would be fine and that I dealt with Lyndsey and I thought I had, I gave her the restraining order, but I guess that just tipped her over the edge because this is something else... I think Lyndsey might be having a physiological melt down. She needs help... Professional medical help "I did love you... I loved you more than anything and I would have done anything for you, but that changed... That changed when you broke my heart"

"You broke my heart first Lucas" She muttered and a look of shock came across my face along with confusion "You changed... After the whole baby thing you changed... You never looked at me the same or told me that you loved me... I see it; the way you look at Brooke you never looked at me like that. You love her more than you did me, but why?"

"Because Brooke is different... She is special and I'm sorry Lyndsey, but please give me Savannah... We can talk, but you have to give me my baby" Lyndsey looked back down at Savannah then up at me as I watched as tears flowed down her cheeks and her lips quivered with a sob about to come from her lips "Lyndsey... Please"

"Your baby?" She raised her eyes brow and my heart thumped against my chest harder. I didn't like the tone in her voice "What about our baby?" More tears rolled down her cheeks and confusion hit me again. What did she mean by our baby? Me and her don't have a baby.

"Lyndsey what do you mean our baby?" I question "We don't have a baby"

She nodded and my heart tugged at it. Was she telling me something I didn't know... My heart began racing and my hands became clammy "Tegan Lucas... What about her?"

"Who's Tegan Lyndsey?"

She didn't answer my question she just whispered "I'm sorry Lucas" And I could see in her eyes that she meant it and I felt guilty for letting her and the situation get so bad. I thought I stopped this "I'm so sorry about everything... I just... I can't do it. I've tried for years, but it's hard getting over something and someone I love so much especially seeing Tegan's face everyday... That made it so much harder" She tells me and I just listen to her a second... Was she saying I have another daughter... I don't understand her, but it was hard for me to fully get over her too and Brooke helped with that "I just wished you loved me enough to fight for me"

"I couldn't fight for you after what you did Lynds" I gave her a weak smile and held out my arms "Please give me Savannah" Just as I said that I felt a group of people come into the room behind me. Lyndsey's eyes widened and then she looked at me and I saw she was scared, but she gave me Savannah anyway "I'm sorry too Lyndsey" I then stepped out of the way as two police officers cuffed her.

Lyndsey looked back at me her baby blue eyes looking into mine "The papers for Tegan are on the coffee table down stairs... Harley is going to bring her to you... I'm sorry Lucas... I'm really sorry. Just look after her okay... I never wanted her, but she was a part of you so I kept her... She was meant to be sent earlier Lucas... I'm sorry" She kept saying that word and the more she repeated it the harder it was to believe her.

"I don't understand Lyndsey... What are you saying?"

"You have another daughter Lucas" my eyes widened as she said it "She is three and she looks just like you" And I didn't get any more information because the officers took her away. All I know is I now have another daughter and she was coming to me tomorrow.

Wait... She said papers... What papers?

I then saw Brooke come running into the room and went to grab at Lyndsey "You little bitch, I'm going to kill you" Brooke yells, but I grab her around the waist and pull her back to me keeping Savannah closer to my body "Lucas let go of me" She tries wiggling out of my arms, but I tighten my grip on her.

"Brooke baby calm down" I whisper as Lyndsey looks up at me

"I'm sorry" Was all Lyndsey said as the officers took her away.

"Oh god Luke is she okay?" She took Savannah from me and kissed her forehead once Lyndsey and the other officers where gone "Oh baby girl I'm so sorry... Everything will be okay"

"Where's Wyatt?" I ask kissing her temple.

"With Rachel down stairs... I was so scared Broody. I thought I lost her" She cried burying her head into my chest "God that was scary"

"It's okay Pretty Girl... It's over now" I then pull her back and kissed her lightly on the lips "Savannah is okay" She nodded and I followed her out of the room and down the stairs to give my statement to the police.

xxx

After I gave officer Mallard my statement I walked into the living room where Brooke and Rachel were with the kids. Wyatt was sleep in his travel seat and Brooke was holding Savannah. I looked over at the coffee table and funny enough there were papers lying there with Lyndsey signature on them... On every page.

I walked over and picked up the paper that said adoption. Looking over it I was in shock. Lyndsey has sighed Tegan over to me and Brooke. I felt a presence behind me so I turn around and see Brooke rocking a now sleeping Savannah in her arms "What's that?" She nodded to the papers on the table and the one I had in my hand.

I looked pass her and at Rachel "Erm... Rach could you take the twins up stairs for me please?" Rachel nodded picking up Wyatt's car seat and taking Savannah from Brooke. Tyler was already asleep in his cot up stairs with the monitor attached to Rachel's trouser pocket.

When Rachel was out of sight Brooke turned to me with a worried look on her face. In one quick movement she took the paper from my hand and stood by the sofa. I watched her scan over the papers as emotions flew over her face. I couldn't really tell what she was thinking, but I knew nothing good could come of this... Right?

"Adoption... Tegan... Lyndsey's signed this Lucas" She states putting the papers back down on the coffee table "Who's Tegan?"

"Brooke I think you should sit down" I tell her and she does she sits down on the sofa and I make room on the coffee table and take her hand in mine "Tegan is my... She's my..."

"Your what Lucas... She's your what?"

"My daughter Brooke... Tegan is my daughter" Shock entered her facial expressions and she slowly moved her hand from mine placing them both in her lap. Her eyes also moved from mine and she looked down at the floor.

"You eh... You... You have a daughter?" She stutters wiping her hands on her jeans and I could tell she was trying to control her temper.

I nod "Lyndsey she told me about Tegan today. I swear Brooke I didn't know about her until today" She doesn't say anything and that scares me... I want her to at least shout or yell if that's what she wants to do. I just want her to say something "Pretty Girl... Please say something"

"Why are there adoption papers as well as custody papers?" She questions looking at the papers again "What did Lyndsey do?"

"She signed Tegan over to us" confusion flashed through her features this time and I saw something was troubling her... I couldn't imagine how hard this can be on her, but me too... I didn't even know Tegan existed until now.

It felt like forever before I heard Brooke speak again "I don't understand Lucas" She finally looked back up at me. Her hazel eyes locked onto my baby blue ones "It says Tegan is three, but how if you and Lyndsey have been broken up for 4 years?"

"Brooke... I..."

"And it says she's coming tomorrow... Coming where Lucas?"

"Lyndsey said some guy called Harley is bringing her here to me" I answer and I saw her eyes glass over and my heart ached... I hated how much she's been through and now this... I'm not sure how much more Brooke can take. For a 22 new mother it seemed a lot.

Brooke shot up from the sofa and ran a shaky hand through her hair as she was trying to control her breathing "I need to erm... I need to go for some air" She tells me walking pass me without even a glance and walked down the hall I followed her, but said nothing as she opened the front door and left. My heart breaking to pieces.

**Lucas has another daughter... WAIT...WHAT?**

**Why would Lyndsey keep Tegan a secret? What will happen to Brucas now?**

**Will Brooke be able to handle Lucas having being Tegan's father and will Brooke sigh the adoption papaers that Lyndsey had left?**

**Keep reading to find out...**

**Much Love Always Roch xoxo**

**REVIEW!**


	33. Taking A Break?

**Hello to all my gorgeous readers/reviewers...**

**Okay so I knew that no one would like a non Brucas kid and I'm sorry for that and I hope you guys don't hate me... And I'm still hoping after you read this chapter that you would hate me more. **

**I know when you finish this story it'd make your heads spin, but bare with me... All will be good.**

**I did like the one review I got that said 'Non Brucas kids are deadly'. That did make me chuckle.**

**All your questions will be answered... Maybe some in this chapter or the next, but I promise before the story ends all questions will be answered.**

**Anyway here is the next chapter... ENJOY!**

I need to go for some air. So I walk a couple of blocks down to the small park just behind a block of flats. I swiftly open the small gate to the park and walk inside taking a seat on the bench further from the entrance. I rock myself back and forth running a shaky hand through my hair as I try to deal with the information Lucas had given me. He has a daughter... A three year old daughter.

How do I deal with this? How do I adjust with the fact that Lucas... My fiancé, the father of my twins and the guy I'm head over heels in love with has a daughter with the women who stole my baby and tried ruining my life and relationship with him? My stomach clenches as a sob makes its way up my body. My body shook with the tears and anger that flowed through me.

Not even realising the time and the darkness around me, I look at my watch on my wrist and saw it was past midnight. Lucas had been ringing me since I left the house, but I ignored it. I needed to figure things out... Tegan was coming to us... Lyndsey and sighed her over and I'm not sure if I can do it... Can I take on another kid that isn't mine?

Finally dealing with my thoughts and feelings I walk back home. With Lyndsey being locked away I finally felt safe by myself in Tree Hill. I take my keys from my jacket pocket and unlock the front door slowly opening it I walk in and shut the door behind me. All lights were turned off so it gave the impression that everyone in the house was asleep, but I was wrong when the hall light switched on and Lucas stood by the den door way leaning against the frame.

"Its 2:00 in the morning Brooke" Lucas snaps at me leaning up of the door frame and waltzing towards me with his arms swinging beside him "Do you have any idea how worried I was about you?"

"Do I have any idea how worried you are? Oh please Lucas... Do you have any idea how I feel right now... How this makes me feel because no Lucas I don't think you fricking do" I snap back narrowing my eyes at him "I don't even understand how this happened... You and Lyndsey have been broken up for years, how could this have happened?"

Lucas reached out for me and I wanted to shrug him off, but I don't I listen to what he was going to say "After Kaitlin left and before I started hooking up with Georgia Lyndsey and I spent the night together. I regretted it as soon as it happened and she acted the same so the next morning she left and I never heard from her until I got with Georgia and she has never mentioned Tegan" Lucas explains and I step back out of his grasp and cross my arms across my chest "I didn't know until she told me Brooke. I swear"

"I believe you" I state and look into the living room and see all the papers are still scattered around the coffee table "Did you sign them?"

Lucas nods and I nod in understanding "Tegan arrives tomorrow morning"

"Lucas..." I mutter his name and it scares me how small my voice is and how much my heart is hurting right now "I... I eh... I'm not sure I can do this. I'm sorry"

Lucas looks at me with sadness and hurt in his eyes and my heart strings tug at the look on his face right now "Pretty Girl..." He steps towards me, but I shake my head and hold up my hand for him to stop which he does.

"You're asking too much of me Lucas" I utter truthfully "I didn't run when Lyndsey turned up. I didn't run when she threatened me. I fought back whatever she threw at me and I stay even though I wanted out because you said you would take care of it and what do I get in return I nearly get a heart attack because Lyndsey stole my baby right from me and you're standing here now expecting me to sign papers to adopt the daughter you never knew about until today. Your standing here asking me to adopt the daughter you have with her" Keeping everything bottled up never good. My parents use to tell me that when I was younger before they died, but once they did die I taught myself to not show emotion, but that is failing me terribly now. I stepped closer to Lucas and stopped in front of him "I stayed because I love you more than I've loved anyone and I refused to let Lyndsey take that away from me, but this is something else Luke... This is something I'm not sure I can deal with. I'm sorry" And with that I turn around and walk to the stair case and up to my bed.

xxx

I sat cross legged on my bed leaning against the head board when the door to the room opened and revealed Lucas leaning against the door frame. My heart always skips a beat when I'm in his presence. Lucas just looks at me for a moment. I could feel his eyes bore into me and I wanted to take back what I said, but I cant... I'm not sure I can raise someone else's kid... Especially the child that's half Lyndsey's.

"Pretty Girl..."

"You don't have to leave" I cut in meeting his eyes "You can stay here of course" I then look back down at my hands that were placed in my lap "This house is your home too Luke. I wouldn't ask you to leave, but I'm not going to play the good little house wife with the kid you created with the women who tried to ruin my life. I'm sorry"

"Can't we at least talk about this Brooke?" Lucas asks pushing the subject.

I lift my eyes and look at him through my lashes and even though I wanted to tell him to forget this whole conversation and to ignore anything I had said I can't; this was all too much for me. Tegan is a whole different area code in the situation I walked into when I first got with Lucas. Yeah I love him more than I ever thought I would, but is love really enough this time? Is love going to be the only thing that will support the things Lucas and I go through? Should love be able to fix the problems and troubles I'm having in my head because right now having my twins is all I need and the love I have for them is all the love I'm willing to give out right now.

So I shake my head with a sad look obvious in my eyes. I bring a shaky hand through my hair and let out a less hearty sigh "There's nothing to talk about Luke" Then the sweet sound of a babies cry was heard on the monitor beside the bed. I stood up and walked towards Lucas who was still standing by the door "You have to erm... Tegan can have the room at the end on the left. You have to make the bed, but everything should be okay in there" Lucas just nods and I could feel his eyes on me. He was eyeing me carefully like he was waiting for me to change my opinion at any moment, but I wasn't going to... Not anytime soon anyways "I'll see you in the morning Broody" I then hand him in monitor "You have this one, I'll take the extra one from the twins room" And with that I exited the bedroom and walked across the hall to the baby's room.

xxx

"Hey there gorgeous" Rachel says bouncing into the kitchen with Tyler in her arms "Whatcha cooking?"

"Waffles... Does little miss red head want some?" I reply putting the newly made waffles into a plate. Rachel nods moving Tyler to her other arm and taking out a spare plate "Banana or blueberry?"

"Strawberry" Rachel grins sitting at the island

"Oh of course you'd want those ones when I haven't made them" I roll my eyes turning back around to make her waffles and then there's was a knock at the door "Rach come finish these for me" Rachel put Tyler in the bouncing chair and took the specula from me "I'll be back in a sec"

I walk down the hall wiping my hands on the apron I was wearing. I checked myself in the mirror by the front door. Once I was satisfied I turned to the door and placed my hand on the handle pulling it open only to see a youngish looking guy standing there. He looked maybe a few years older than me. I then noticed a blue eyed blond haired girl standing beside him. She was holding onto the guys hand tightly and my heart went out to her. This is a massive change for her and at such a young age, but I didn't do this to her... Lyndsey did and now Lucas and I... No wait... I mean Lucas has to pick up the pieces.

"Are you Brooke?" A male voice asks me. I snap out of my thoughts and look at the giy standing in front of me.

"Erm... yes that's me" I reply my hand still on the door handle "And you are?"

"I'm Harley"

"Which means this is Tegan" I comment. The little girl smiled up at me and stepped forward. She looked a hell of a lot like Lucas. There was no doubt that she was indeed a Scott child.

"Lyndsey told me to bring her to this address" Harley says pushing a suitcase towards me "You and adopting her no?"

"Actually no" Harley raised his eye brow so I rushed to say "Lucas has custody so yes she will be staying here, but no I'm not adopting her"

"Oh it's just Lyndsey said that..."

"Yeah well Lyndsey said wrong" I cut in hating the girls name being mentioned in my presence. It made me so mad. I then step back into the house when I see Lucas walk down the last of the stairs with Savannah in his arms "Lucas" He stopped and looked in my direction "The door is for you. Its Harley and your new daughter" Lucas walks towards me so I take Savannah from him and walk back to the kitchen. This had nothing to do with me.

xxx

**LPOV**

Just the look on Brooke's face showed me she didn't like this one bit, but what was I going to do disown my own child at three years old just because Lyndsey is her mother. I can't do that. Yes I love Brooke with all my heart, but I'm not letting Tegan go. I know deep down Brooke and I will get over this eventually. She just needs time to process everything.

"Daddy" Was the first thing that came out of Tegan's mouth when I approached the door. I'm not going to lie, I was scared to meet her. I wasn't sure if she'd know who I was or if Lyndsey was actually just going to through Tegan at me without her knowing who I was. It wouldn't have surprised me if she did that's for sure.

Tegan let go of Harley's hand and leaped into my arms. Her tiny arms flung round my neck and she squeezed me as hard as her tiny arms would let her. I saw a wide smile appear on Harley's face as he watched Tegan get all excited when she saw me.

"Lyndsey made sure she knew who you were Lucas" Harley states "She needed Tegan to know who you were because she was sending her to you no matter what would have happened"

"So what happens now?"

"She lives with you and Brooke... She's your daughter Lucas" Harley pushed the suitcase towards me "A lorry will be by later today with all her things" I just nod trying to process everything that will change. Harley the kisses Tegan's cheek and walked back to his car.

"You hungry sweetie. I can cook you some waffles" I look down at Tegan and she smiles up at me giving me a slight nod "Come on pumpkin let's get some waffles"

xxx

I wasn't sure of the feeling I would get once I saw Lucas and Tegan together, but I was prepared for it... I was planning on bracing myself. I walk into the kitchen to see Rachel sitting at the island on the phone eating her strawberry waffles. She smiled up at me and continued with her conversation just as Savannah started to cry.

I turned into the pantry to get the noise away from Rachel since she was still on the phone. I rocked Savannah in my arms and she started to soothe her cries became little. I kissed the top of her head and she gurgled making the most cutest noise ever. Once she had fully stopped I placed her now sleeping body into her single Moses basket and walk back into the kitchen with it placing it on the counter beside the fridge.

"So who was at the door?" Rachel asks. I turn to my red head Bestfriend and straight away she knew something was wrong "Spill" She demands putting down her folk and phone.

"It's nothing really..."

"Don't lie to me Brooke" She warns with a stern look on her face "Spill"

"It was Lucas's daughter" I say with a blunt tone and a shrug of my shoulder "She was coming this morning"

"Wait... Lucas has a daughter?" Rachel's eyes widened when I nod and turn around to wash the dishes "I didn't know that..." She trailed off and everything that has happened this year swarmed through my mind and I thought I was going to pass out with everything that has happened that would be a minor thing to my life right now.

Did I need to call it off with Lucas and be done with him or could we get pass this like he thinks we can. I mean I never did say that we were over I just said I couldn't adopt Tegan and I'm sticking to that because I can't and I'm not sure if I ever will be able to. Is that what Lucas wants... Me to adopt her and make her mine just as much as his because that would never happen even if I did sign those papers... Lyndsey's her Mom and she will always be her Mom. I'd just be the lady who made her daddy happy and adopted her.

At this point I'm slightly wishing that I stayed in California, in the dysfunctional relationship I had with Chris at least that way he could fuck whoever whenever and I'd know about it, but not care and do the same to him. The relationship could have just been for publicity until someone leaked the cheating to the press, but was that the life I really wanted. To finally fall out of love with Chris and fake the rest of the relationship just to feel some what safe? Well obviously no because what kind of life would that be, but what kind of lie have I got now.

Yeah I love Lucas and yeah I would fight battles to be with him and I have... I fought a hell of a lot for this relationship; for him, but now maybe it's time I finally forfeit and let Lyndsey win. I mean I can't fight for Lucas forever right... I can't fight Lyndsey forever. Lyndsey will come back and she'll strike again and I'm not sure I wanna be there or here when she does. Maybe Tree Hill isn't for me. Maybe I should move on and start fresh without the past of anyone coming to bite me from behind.

I turn to Rachel and wipe my hand on the dish cloth "No one did... Lyndsey just decided to spring it on us before they took her away, but you know whatever right... Because I'm meant to just ignore it and be the good fiancé and sign the adoption papers and act like I'm okay with this... When I'm not" I blurt out without thinking. Damn I really should have a filter. I run a hand through my hair and over my face letting out a loud groan.

"No one asked you to sign the papers Brooke" I look up at the door way and see Lucas standing there with Tegan by his side.

"Oh sure because you don't want me to sign them right?" I roll my eyes turning back to the dishes "Wyatt is waiting for his bottle... Take it to him"

"Brooke... Can we talk about this?"

I turn the tap off again and lean against the sink as I shook my head. A tear rolled down my cheek and panic rushed through my veins "There's nothing to talk about Luke. I'm not adopting her... Either except that or don't"

"How can you make that decision and not even talk to me about it first... I thought we were in this together Brooke"

I slam my hands down on the sink in anger and take a few deep breaths facing the sink. I heard Rachel get up and say something Lucas "Lucas I'm warning you not to do this... Just go feed Wyatt"

"Warning me?" He question is a mocking tone making my anger rise. I held onto the sink tighter making my knuckles turn white "Brooke we haven't talked about this" I heard him move closer to me "Brooke she's my daughter"

I span around to face him. The sadness in his voice met his eyes as I looked at him. Yeah she was his daughter, but that doesn't mean I have to make her mine. I feel bad for Tegan yes, but that doesn't mean I'm going to adopt her myself "You're telling me that like I don't already know" I utter feeling the coldness from the sink on my back "Lucas I don't know what you want me to do?"

"I just want you to at least think about adopting Tegan... I know it must be hard and I'm sorry Brooke. I'm sorry that everything has been hard throughout, but please just... Just think about it yeah?" He was now standing in front of me. Each hand was on my waist and I could feel his hot minty breath on my face and his eyes sparkled with desperation and hopefulness, but I slowly rise my hand and place it on his chest to push him away slightly. The closeness was making it hard for me to think "Pretty Girl please"

I look up at him through my lashes and my heart breaks for the look in his eyes, but I couldn't do it "I'm sorry Lucas..." I then cup his cheek in my hand and place a soft gentle kiss to it "I think we should take a break" And with that I walk pass him as quickly as I could and took the bottle up to Wyatt.

**Okay so don't hate me... Please don't hate me, but this had to happen for it to continue. **

**There will only be maybe two chapters left until this story comes to a sad end.**

**Much Love Always Roch xoxo**

**REVIEW!**


	34. Author Note 3

Okay so maybe I did the wrong thing with the new chapter, but I'm sorry SandyGirl. Maybe I have lost ya as a reader, but I've tried my hardest to keep it all happy and Brucas, but seriously how much more can Brooke take.

Yeah I get you can have your own opinion and I agree to that and again I'm sorry.

I hope I don't lose more readers and maybe I should just stop this story all together because it just seems everyone wants something boring and predictable and Brucas happy all the time when they knew that never happens... Oh and by the way my Brucas stories always end happy... Just saying!

Roch xoxo


	35. Having A Little Hope

**Hey all you gorgeous readers...**

**So I know I've lost a reader and reviewer which devastates me, but I will not stop this story. I will complete it and I oew it to all you readers and reviewers who are my true fans and have given me the motivation to continue. I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Anyway there will be 2 more chapters of this story. I know I've said that before, but I've had to break this chapter into two different chapters so don't hate me lol.**

**Anyway here is the next chapter... ENJOY!**

"I heard Lucas leave" Rachel says walking into the den. I was sat on the white couch with Savannah beside me laid down and Wyatt on my lap laid down. I look up through my tear filled eyes and hold back a sob.

"Yeah... Erm... His staying with his Mom for a little bit" I answer turning my gaze back to my two babies "The whole Tegan thing just overwhelmed me and I just need some space from him"

"And he took Tegan with him?" I nod with a sad smile "I'm sorry Brooke"

"Yeah well Lyndsey is finally getting what she wants right. Lucas and I aren't stronger than this" I give a small shrug "I'm not stronger than this Red... I've got no more fight in me"

"But Brooke Lucas didn't know about her doesn't that count for anything?"

That fact has been running through my head ever since I found out about Tegan. I didn't want to sound like a heartless bitch who is trying to destroy Lucas's relationship with his daughter because I'm not. Call me selfish fine, but why fight for something that Lyndsey will come fighting for once again?

"That isn't the point Rach" I state picking Wyatt up and placing him in his bouncing chair beside the couch "I'm not doing this because of Tegan, I'm doing this because I need to know if Lucas and I's relationship is strong Red. I know what it sounds like, but I love Lucas... I love him too much to lose him against Lyndsey"

"So you just need thinking space?"

I nod picking up Savannah and kissing the top of her cheek as I place her on my lap laid down just like Wyatt was a moment ago "Yeah I just need to come to terms with everything... Maybe time away from Lucas will be good for me"

"You're Brucas Brooke... Your love is strong and I know you'll come through this I know it" She smiles at me. Her reassurance made me have hope for this relationship to work... Maybe Lucas and I will be okay again.

xxx

**2 months later**

**LPOV  
><strong>  
>It's been 2 months and I'm starting to doubt whether Brooke and I can come back from this one. I know that me having another daughter wounded her and this relationship, but I really wish she would just consider adopting Tegan... Actually I really wish she would just accept her and then maybe the whole adoption thing can happen later who knows?<p>

Brooke brought the twins by yesterday afternoon because she had an emergency with the building she had brought in California. Was I thrilled she was going to her home state without me no, but I trust her. Yeah we're on a break, but I know Brooke loves me. I know she wouldn't go back to Chris or anyone else for that matter. Yeah Brooke and I have been on a break for 2 months, but I know she wouldn't throw what we have away and go with someone else. She loves me and I love her just as much.

Tegan was now in Lilly's room playing with her and I was happy Lilly accepted her I just wish Brooke did the same.

"She still hasn't called yet?" Ma asks as she walks into the kitchen. I was currently sitting at the island staring down at my phone. Brooke said she'll call me when she landed and that was meant to be two hours ago. My heart was pounding against my chest worried for her safety.

I shake my head with a small sigh looking up at ma "I know she's hurting Ma. I just... I just need her to understand that things don't have to change. That they won't change"

"She just needs time Lucas" Ma replies placing a hand to my shoulder and giving it a light squeeze "It's a lot to take in"

"I know, but it's been 2 months Ma" I utter just as my phone buzzed and Brooke's name popped up on my phone, but a text instead of a call.

_**Sorry for late reply. Julian picked me up from the airport. I'll ring you later. B x  
><strong>_  
><em><strong>Okay Pretty girl. Glad your safe. Julian? L x<br>**_  
><em><strong>Son of one of the investors. You don't need to worry Lucas... I'm yours remember (-; B x<br>**_  
>I then received a picture of her hand with her engagement ring shining on the screen. Okay so that must mean something right? If she was flirting in the messages. She said she was mine. There could be light at the end of the tunnel yes?<p>

_**Love you Pretty Girl. L x  
><strong>_  
>No reply after that. Maybe she was in a rush... I can't think too much into it otherwise I'll make myself go crazy and I don't think that's good for anyone.<p>

"Was that Brooke?" Ma questions looking over shoulder

"Yeah she's been busy, but she'll call later" I reply putting my phone into my jacket pocket just as a cry came from the monitor on my belt loop. I jumped up from the stool and turned towards the kitchen door "Duty calls Ma" Ma just laughed nodding her head as I left the kitchen to tend to my twins.

xxx

"I didn't think I'd ever see you in California" I turn around and see Chris standing behind me "Hi Brooke"

"Hey Chris" I reply taking my cup of coffee from Mandy behind the counter "Thanks Mandy always a pleasure seeing you" She smiles at me and nods. I turn back around to Chris "How you been?"

"I've been okay thanks" He replies taking a sip of his own coffee "You?"

"I've been okay"

"And how is motherhood?" I couldn't help, but notice the sadness in his voice that reached his eyes. I haven't heard that tone since I ended things with him nearly a year ago.

"Motherhood is great actually" I answer back with a smile on my face.

It was true... I never thought motherhood could be so great, but it is and I wouldn't change it for the world. My little family mean the world to me. I stopped my hand in mid air and thought back to Lucas at home with the twins. The family I have is all I need.

"Well actually I have something I need to tell you"

"There you are baby" I look pass Chris and see Holly a girl I use to go school with walking up behind Chris. She pecked him on the cheek then turned to me and smiled "Brooke... Hi. I didn't know you were back in Cali"

"Yeah I'm not staying" I state sipping at my coffee "It's just a business call"

"Oh right well it's nice seeing you again, but Chris and I really need to get to our appointment" Holly says entwining her fingers with Chris's. This girl has always been after Chris and she hated me throughout high school and college because I had him and now the first chance she got she snapped him up. I look down at the massive engagement ring on her finger. Wait... What the hell.

"You're engaged?" That wasn't meant to come out. I hate when that happens.

Chris's eyes turned to me "Yeah, I was going to tell you Brooke.."

"You don't have to" I cut in putting my now empty cup in the trash can beside us "I'm glad you could get some use out of the ring you brought me... It's amazing how low you thought of our relationship Chris" I plaster a massive smile across my face "I'll see you around... Actually scratch that no I won't" I then walk pass them both and out the cafe door. I needed to get home. I'm rearranging my flight for tonight.

xxx

"Hi Luke" I walk into the living room of his Moms house and see him playing with Lilly and Tegan while the twins were sleeping. It was almost mid day the next morning and I flew in last night. I wanted to come by once I got home, but I needed to think of how I would face Lucas without wanting to cry and break down in front of him. So here I am now facing the man I love forcing myself not to cry or show weakness. I needed to be strong for myself.

Lucas turns around and stands up, shock evident on his face along with a smile "Brooke... your back?"

I nod walking closer to him "I flew in last night" I state shifting my bag up my shoulder some more "How were the twins?" I ask taking a seat on the couch.

"They were good" Lucas answers taking the couch opposite me "Lil take Tegan to play in your room please" Lilly nods and walks over to me and places a soft kiss to my cheek.

"Hey Brooke" I turn to her and smile picking her up I place her on my lap.

"Hey there Lil" I kiss her cheek too and she flings her arms around my neck hugging me closer to her "I've missed your company"

"I've missed you too Brooke" She swings her legs.

"Well how about you come and stay for a weekend when Mom says its okay" I suggest and her eyes light up and a huge smile formed on her pretty face.

"Really?" I nod and she kisses my cheek again

"Okay Lil can you please take Tegan to your room" Lilly nods again jumping down from my lap and over to Tegan.

"Come on Tegan lets go play" Lilly took hold of Tegan's hand and they both went running down the hall.

"So how was your meeting?" Lucas questions once the girls were out the way

"It was good. Julian happens to be the new owner of his dad's company so seems I'm doing business with him" I see the worry and maybe a slight anger written across his face.

"Julian the guy who picked you up?"

"Lucas I told you... It's just business with Julian and I. We used to go college together that's all" I assured him and he nods "I did see Chris though"

"You did?" His attitude perked up as he sat up straight and watched me.

"His engaged to a girl who despised me for years just because I was with him" I laugh at the stupidness of it "At least we don't have to worry about him anymore"

"We?"

"Yes Lucas... We"

"What does that mean though Brooke... Am I coming home?"

I shake my head with a small sigh "I still need a little time Lucas... I just came for the twins, but if you wanna talk about it we can"

"I just... I can't understand"

"It's a lot to take in Luke" I state "I love you I do... I love the family we have and I just need you to understand how hard this is for me. Tegan isn't my daughter"

"But she could be Pretty Girl"

"Sighing those papers won't mean anything Lucas. When's she older it will change" I tell him and I run my hands through my hair "I love you and the twins, but signing those papers are different"

"This really because of Lyndsey isn't it Brooke" I look down at the ground and slump my shoulders "Because she isn't coming back"

"You don't know that Lucas and I can't chance it. I'm sorry"

"Please just... please don't finalise this break Brooke. I can't do it without you. I need you" He pleads and my heart went out to him. I missed him. I missed us.

"I love you" I mutter standing up "I need to go, but I'll keep thinking about it okay" Lucas nods standing up also "Are the twins ready?"

"I'll get them ready. You just... You stay here okay" I nod and watch as Lucas walks out of the room to get the twins ready for me.

xxx

"Mommy" I turn around and see the blond haired blue eyed girl standing behind me. Her big blue eyes were looking up at me and she looked frightened. I looked around my store not seeing Lucas, Karen or Haley in sight. How the hell did she get here? "Mommy" She said again.

I'm not her Mommy... She must know that right. I mean she was with Lyndsey for three years. I know she's only young, but she must know I'm not her mother, but the way she was looking up at me told me otherwise. I stepped towards her and saw the tears that were starting to form in her eyes. Without giving it a second thought I scooped her up in my arms and she flung her arms around my neck burying her head in my shoulder.

"Tegan sweetie where's daddy?" I ask cradling her close to me "Tegan?" She just shrugs and buries her face into my shoulder again. I then remember Lucas telling me he was looking after the cafe while Karen took Lilly to her doctor's appointment "Come on Princess let's take you to daddy" I tell Lacey to look after the shop for a moment while I take her across the road.

I push open the cafe door hearing the bell above the door chime. I see Lucas straight away behind the counter talking to a customer. He had on his perfect smile, but not any smile... A fake smile only I could see through. The break obviously hurting him more than I wanted it to. I push those feelings behind me and make my way towards him.

The look on his face shifted when he notices me behind then customer. I watch him say something to her then turn his eyes back to me and his original smile returned to his face and straight up to his eyes. I loved that smile. I gave him a small smile back as I stop in front of him and shift Tegan on my hip "Hi" I utter Lucas's eyes travelling to Tegan "I found her in the store"

"Tegan baby where's Auntie Haley" Lucas asks reaching his arms out taking Tegan from me. Tegan shrugged wrapping her arms around Lucas "Thank you for bringing her back to me Brooke" Lucas put Tegan down and told her to play in the back which she did.

I wave it off like it's no big deal "She called me Mommy" Lucas's eyes snapped back up to mine and his eye brow raised.

"She... She did?" I nod crossing my arms across my chest.

"I'm not her Mommy Lucas" I state the obvious "Why would she think I am?"

Lucas eyed me carefully and I knew he was trying to read my thoughts. Trying to understand what I was getting at and that's when his eyes widened realising what I was trying to say "I didn't... Brooke I wouldn't do that" The hurt behind his eyes proved he was right and I felt guilty. I felt really guilty. What the hell was happening?

"I know Luke" I look around the cafe and see it was kind of empty "I'm going to go. I just came to bring Tegan back" I turn around and head to the door.

"Brooke... Wait" Lucas calls out making me stop in my steps by the door "Let me come by later and make you dinner. We can talk properly about everything"

I debated it for a moment thinking about what could happen if we did talk about everything. Maybe that will be good for us. Maybe if we get everything out in the open things could work out for us. I miss us... I miss him and I miss the family we have built.

"Okay" I nod and the smile that lit up his face melted my heart "6:30 don't be late"

"Wouldn't dream of it"

"Bring Tegan... She should see her new room" I smile at Lucas and nod at him before I leave the cafe and head back to the shop.

**So it looks like Brucas are finally coming back together aye. Keep reading to find out what happens to them (-:**

**REVIEW!**


	36. There's A Claws?

**Hello again...**

**Yes it is true I am back with another awesome chapter... I know you guys love this story and I bet none of you want to see it end, but neither do I, but as we all know all good things have to come to an end.**

**Over 3o0 reviews people and I owe it all to you for loving this story the most out of all the others. **

**And yes I do have another Brucas story up my sleeve, but I haven't written anything for it yet, so I'm going to get onto that so once this story ends I can get straight to that story. Don't worry I won't leave you guys without reading something else of mine. That's the most I could do for the support and loveage you guys give this story. **

**I've also gotten the most followers and favourites from this story too which is double awesome... But you guys are just as awesome and I appreciate everything so thank you.**

**LPOV**

6:30... Right on time as I knocked three times on the big oak door. The door of the house that I call mine. I waited patiently with Tegan standing beside me as I wait for Brooke to answer. I suddenly saw the hall light turn on and shuffling noises coming from inside. Finally after a couple seconds the door opened revealing Brooke standing there in a white long unique dress. It was her own design I could tell from the rose signature she called hers. A real smile appeared on her face as she took in Tegan and my presence.

"Hi Brooke" I utter feeling the love wash over my body. I've never truly loved someone like I love her. I would do anything for her and I need her to know that. I need to get her back. I need her to be mine again.

"Lucas... Tegan hey" She says stepping back into the house opening the door wide so Tegan and myself could enter "Tegan sweetie I've put on a DVD if you wanna watch it. Rachel is in there too" Tegan's eyes lit up as she let go of my hand and ran down the corridor. I turned my attention back to Brooke as she closed the door behind us "So erm instead of you cooking I ordered pizza. It just arrived actually and Rachel said she'll keep Tegan busy for us to talk and stuff"

"Seems like you thought of everything Pretty Girl" She smiled and I followed here down the hall to the kitchen.

"I just didn't want you to waste your time cooking when we could be talking about the future or whatever we need to talk about" She opens the pizza box I noticed on the counter and takes two plates from the cabinet "Pineapple and ham right" I nod and she smiled again taking two slices and put them both of the plates then handing one to me.

"I love you Brooke" She snapped her eyes up and looked at me. I wasn't meant to start the conversation like that. It just came out. I really need a filter, but I carried on anyway I need to get this off my chest "I love you more than anything and I would do anything for you, but she needs me Brooke. I'm her dad and I couldn't just leave her and..."

"I know Broody" She cuts in using the nickname she gave me when we first became us "I didn't expect you to abandon her Lucas... Your too much for a good man for that. I was just not keen on the whole adoption thing. I mean I had just had the twins and then Tegan got thrown in the mix and it overwhelmed me and I didn't think I could do it. Have a three year old running around causing god knows what trouble as well as dealing with nearly 3 month old twins too"

"I'd be here to help you Brooke... I wouldn't have been going anywhere" I assure her "I would never leave you with that much on your plate. I know how much of a hand full it could all be baby. I don't want you stressed"

"I'm sorry for over reacting Broody" I put the last piece of pizza into my mouth and down it with some fresh orange juice "I know it's been 2 months, but I really did need to think it through. It was a lot to deal with and I'm only 23 with twins and then my fiancé tells me has a daughter with the women who tried to ruin my life"

"I'm sorry Brooke" I put the rest of my pizza down and stand up walking around the island and towards Brooke "I didn't mean for any of this to happen"

"I know Luke" She mutters just as I stop in front of her. We were only a step from being really close. I could feel her hot breath on his face sending shivers down my spine. I miss being this close to her.

"I understand that you don't want to sign the papers Brooke" I whisper stepping that much closer to her so my face was only inches from hers now "I really don't want to lose you for good Brooke. I couldn't bare it" I run a finger down the side of her face and over her cheek and I could literally feel her skin heat up under my touch and that made me happy. Happy that I could still do that to her. Not all hope is lost yet. I then cup her cheek in my hand and kiss it lightly seeing her close her eye I kiss both her lids too "Please don't leave me Pretty Girl" I whisper as I kiss her temple.

She opened her eyes looking into my blue ones I could feel the spark we've always had ever since we met strive between us. My eyes travelled down to her lips. Without realising what was happening I felt Brooke's soft lips touch mine and without hesitation I returned the kiss embracing the moment because I wasn't sure what would happen afterwards then Brooke pulls back and looks up at me through her long lashes "I'll never leave you Lucas" I smile down at her and without warning I crash my lips back down to hers lifting her up she wrapped her legs around my waist pushing her up against the counter. This is the feeling I've missed the most. Being with Brooke.

xxx

The sun kissed the side of my face slowly bringing me back to the real world. I blinked my eyes opened a couple of times to feel a leg beside mine. I closed my eyes quickly and turned over to see Lucas sound asleep beside me. I smiled at the scene and traced a finger around the frame of his face shocked when he didn't even stir. I then pull the covers back and climb out of the bed I wrap my bathrobe around myself and headed for the bedroom door.

"Running away already Pretty Girl" I stop and turn around to see Lucas propped up on his elbow looking at me "If I knew I would have left before you woke up" He joked.

I laugh at him and shake my head crossing one foot over the other "Actually Lucas I was going to check on the twins" I wink at him before walking further to the door.

"Wait up I'll come with" Lucas calls out grabbing his own robe and following me out the room "So does this mean I can come home" I stop by the twins bedroom door and face him again.

"Indeed it does Broody" I reply as he stepped towards me closing the gap between us. I wrapped my arms around his neck and nuzzled my head into his chest "Welcome home Luke"

xxx

"I wanna go see Lyndsey" I tell Rachel and Haley as we sit in Haley's kitchen. The twins were sleeping in their carry cots and Tyler was being fed by Rachel while Tegan and Rebekah were in the garden playing. Haley turns around from making us lunch and Rachel's head snaps up for her eyes to meet mine.

"Brooke what?" Haley spoke first.

I take a glance over at the twins seeing they were still asleep then turned back to the girls "I need to see her guys. I mean I need to know what she wants from me and Lucas and why she sprung Tegan on us without warning"

"But Brooke..." Rachel starts to say, but I cut her off.

"She called me Mommy okay" Both eyes searched mine so I continue "I need to know whys he called me Mommy because I'm quite sure she knows I'm not her Mommy guys"

"But do you think going to see Lyndsey is a good idea?" Haley asks leaning against the island in front of me.

"I already found out where she is"

"Yeah in prison" Rachel mutters.

"No actually she's in a mental hospital not too far from here" I tell them both "And I've booked to go see her later today... I need ya'll to cover for me with Lucas"

"Wait... You haven't spoke to Luke about this?" Haley frowned showing wrinkles in between her eye brows.

"Frowning gives you wrinkles Hales, but no I haven't spoken to Lucas about it because he'll only try and talk me out of it" I reply taking a few grapes from the fruit bowl on the kitchen counter and popping one into my mouth "I've made my decision and I need ya'll to cover for me and you guys to look after the twins and Tegan for me until I come back"

Haley and Rachel looked between each other like they were talking with just their expressions. It was like we've all been friends for years that's how close I guess we've become even thought Rachel and Haley have just known each other a short while "Okay fine we'll do it" Haley snaps me out of my thoughts.

"Okay so if Lucas does come by just tell him I had a store problem I had to deal with" They both nod as I stand up "Okay well I need to leave if I'm going to make my appointment" Both Haley and Rachel gave me a look. A look I knew all too well "Guys don't worry I'll be okay. I'm just going for some answers that's all" They both nod as I grab my bag and say bye to the twins then leave.

I really did just want some answers. I need to know all the facts and not just what Lucas wants me to know.

xxx

The buzzer of the double doors opening gave me the chills. I followed the security guard who's name turned out to be Gary into a room with just four white walls. In the middle of the room was a table with two chairs on either side facing each others. There was a mirror on one side of the wall and I knew there would be people watching us and probably listening to what we were going to say and I honestly didn't mind that at all. If Lyndsey is this sick to be in a place like this then I needed the protection. She hate me after all I mean she thinks I stole Lucas from her. If someone did that to me I think I'd go insane too.

"Take a seat Miss Davis. She'll be out soon" Gary says nodding to the chair by the table. I take a seat and he leaves closing the door behind him.

I was starting to get second thoughts as I sat here waiting for Lyndsey to hurry up and arrive. The palms of my hands became all sweaty and clammy. Maybe Haley and Rachel were right was I doing the right thing being here. Maybe I should have told Lucas first... I should of gave him the chance to talk me out of this stupid decision. I was about to come face to face to the bitch who out me through hell since I met Lucas... The bitch who took my child from me at the store giving me a short heart attack.

The women who plotted against me even when she wasn't around anymore. She threw Tegan in the mix and I didn't realise until now that Tegan was her back up plan to ruin me and Lucas. Maybe she knew how my mind worked before I did. Tegan was a pawn to her in the sick game she was playing in her sick head. I never realised how sick she actually is until I saw her walking down the hall towards the door on the other side of the room. She turned her head to look at me a small smirk on her face like she knew why I was here.

Once she entered the room her eyes zoomed in on me and she slowly walked to the chair opposite me with the help of the lady officer who came down with her. Once Lyndsey was seated and I noticed how they chained her to the table the officer left. I wasn't sure if they chained her because she was a danger to me, but it seriously made me kick myself for not telling Lucas where I was going this afternoon.

"Hi Brooke" She spoke first. I hated the way she said my name or even the way she spoke all together "So you and Lucas got my gift then?"

"Your gift?" I raise an eye brow and she smirked.

"Yeah little blond thing with Lucas's eyes"

My mouth fell open at the way she described her own daughter 'little blond thing' Who says that about their own daughter.

"You mean your daughter Tegan"

"Yeah her" She nods moving her hands so the chains would rattle against the table "I never wanted her you know. I spent that night with Lucas and after he said it was mistake I played it off like he was right and then a week later I found out I was pregnant, but I saw him with girl after girl so I let him be and I had her just because she was a part of Lucas. I didn't even really have her. I put her in tempory care until it was the right time to bring her back"

"I don't understand Lyndsey... What are you saying?"

"I'm saying Brooke that I tried working up a plan to get Lucas back. I worked hard and long for it for almost four years, I even had his bastard child, but then you came into the picture and ruined everything" She barks in a whisper and I jump back by the force of her hate towards me "I was going to tell Lucas about Tegan and after he got over the anger of me keeping it from him we were going to be a happy family. Lucas would get what his always wanted, but then you came along and changed everything so in the end when I finally realised Lucas was never coming back to me I decide to give that stupid bastard child back to her father. I'm not even on her birth certificate" She replies and I hated how she talked about that defenceless little girl. How could anyone be so cruel about their own child the child she carried for nine months and gave birth too. Tegan was a gorgeous little girl and Lyndsey doesn't deserve her.

"You used her as a pawn to get Lucas back... Lyndsey that is sick and twisted. That little girl needs a stable home and a good life. She didn't need jumping around and pushed or pulled. She needed her mother to love her and care for her, but all you did was use her to get what you want and now what you just hand her over to Lucas and me because you've finally realised you couldn't and wouldn't get Lucas back" I whisper yell at her not wanting to alert any guards that could be watching us.

"Oh come of your high horse Brooke... Its not like your going to sign the papers to give Tegan the life she obviously deserves according to you" I just looked at her wondering how she knew that fact "Yeah that's right I have ears and eyes out there Brooke... I know everything. How is life back home"

"Better thank you" I mutter crossing my arms sitting back in the chair.

"How about we get to the real reason why you came all the way here to see little old me" Lyndsey says leaning forward in her seat "She called you Mommy didn't she?"

"How did you..."

"I told you I know people Brooke" She cuts in "She only knows you as he Mommy Brooke"

"What do you mean I'm sure she knows your her Mom Lyndsey" I state not understanding what she meant.

She nods "Yeah she does, but I've shown her pictures of you and I told her your going to be her new Mommy now... Before I left her with Harley I told her she was going to have a new family. A better family and her new Mommy was going to be you" Lyndsey explained and I slumped in the seat "But since you won't sign the papers I guess I lied to her huh?"

"Don't try that bullshit on me Lyndsey. You will not bully me into adopting your flaming daughter" I slam my hands down on the table scaring even myself. No guards came in which surprised me "You think you can spit that shit at me and I'll sign those papers just because you want me too... Well that isn't going to happen"

"So you don't want her to be part of your family?" Lyndsey questions eyeing me carefully and I wanted to climb over this damn table and smack that stupid smirk she had on her face. I know I said Tegan needs to have a stable home and yes Lucas and I could give that to her, but why did I have to adopt her for to have it. I don't understand that part, but I should just leave now... I got the answers that I wanted. I now know what I needed to know, but I don't get up to leave I stay seated wanting to know more.

"I didn't say that Lyndsey. Yes Lucas and I can give Tegan what she needs, but I don't understand why I have to adopt her for her to have it"

Her smirk appeared wider and the look in her eyes told me she thinks she had won. That she is going to get what she wants, but Lucas and I have just worked things out and I'll be damned if I let her truly ruin it.

"I'm guessing you and Lucas didn't read the papers all the way through"

"What do you mean Lyndsey... Spit it out" I bark in frustration

"Lucas can't keep Tegan without you adopting her... That was one of the claws in the contract. If you and Lucas get married and you don't adopt Tegan then Lucas loses her" My heart stopped for a moment and I defiantly wanted to kill Lyndsey right now, but somehow I keep calm and just go over what she had just said in my head "I bet you wasn't expecting that" She syas standing up with her hands still chained "I'll be seeing you Brooke... Oh and tell Lucas I said hi" She gives me a small wink before shouting "Guards" And before I could protest her going yet the lady officer from before came in and took her back to her room.

Shit I either had to adopt Tegan or lose Lucas for good... God I hate that bitch!

**So what will Brooke do now... Will she adopt Tegan for the sake of her future with Lucas or ill she let Lucas go just t prove Lyndsey can't force her to do anything or will Brooke give Tegan what she really needs... A stable family home?**

**Keep reading to find out.**

**REVIEW!**


	37. Do I Adopt Or Not?

**Hey guys...**

**So I have some sad news... This is the final chapter to this story... Please read the bold at the end and answer the question in a review if you want too.**

**I know Lyndsey is a evil cow talking about Tegan like she is nothing... Who does that about their own child right? disgusting.**

**Everyone wants Brooke to adopt Tegan otherwise Brucas will be over for good... the real question is will Brooke Davis adopt Tegan to keep Lucas?**

**Should have known Lyndsey would still try something to keep Brucas apart.**

**Anyway here is the next and last chapter... ENJOY!**

The drive home was full of thoughts. The car was full with thoughts. My thoughts. What do I do now? I don't want Lucas to lose his daughter, but I don't want to be forced to adopt Tegan and I don't want to lose him either. I guess Lucas and I can put of our wedding for a while. It's not like we've picked a date or anything anyway. I pull into the Naley drive way again and park my car up beside a cherry red car. Running a shaky angry hand through my hair I turn of the engine and get out the car grabbing my bag on the way out. I lock up my car and head into the Naley household.

I walk down the hall and round the corner until I get to the kitchen where I heard voices. I get closer and push the kitchen door open "Brooke your back" Haley spots me first.

Rachel turns around with Wyatt in her arms rocking him with a bottle to his lips "How'd it go?"

"She's a bigger bitch than I ever thought" I reply taking a sit at the island looking over at Savannah who was now in the bouncing chair "Hello Princess" I smile down at her stroking her cheek with my finger "How's my gorgeous girl doing" Savannah just smiles warming my heart.

"So it didn't go well then?" Haley asks feeding Amelia.

I shake my head with a loud sigh "She is a vindictive manipulative little bitch, but she's won this battle girls... Lyndsey put a clause in the contract"

"What kind of clause?" Rachel questions putting the now empty bottle on the counter and passing me Wyatt so I could burp him.

"Hey there little man... You going to burp for Mommy" I coo at Wyatt placing him against my chest. I turn back to the girls "She said that if I don't adopt Tegan; Lucas will lose her if we get married" The shocked looks on their faces is probably what I looked like when she told me. I'm in one of the biggest predicaments I've ever been in. I don't like being pushed into doing something I don't want to do "Yep that is the look I had when Lyndsey told me" I pat Wyatt's back gently just as be burps "Oh that's a good boy. Mommy's good little boy"

"You went to see Lyndsey" I whip my head around to see Lucas standing by the kitchen door. I stand up quickly and Rachel takes Wyatt from me as I take a step towards Lucas "Did you Brooke. Did you go and see Lyndsey?"

"Yes Luke I did, but..."

"And you didn't tell me" He cuts in leaning up off the kitchen door frame.

"I didn't want you to worry" I state stopping in front of him "I just wanted some answers"

"And did you get them?" I look away from him and let out a sigh "Well Brooke did you"

"Kind of" I look back up at him "She did explain everything to me"

"Okay" Lucas slowly says "What did she say?"

"There's a clause Luke" A confused expression ran across his face and I reached up and stroked his cheek cupping his cheek in the palm of my hand.

"What clause Pretty Girl?" I lean up and kiss the side of his mouth feeling the warmth radiate between us.

"We can't get married Broody" Worry and fear flashed into his eyes and my heart skipped as I said those words "I'm not leaving Lucas... Don't worry I promise"

"Then why can't we get married... Have you changed your mind?" He asks and I shake my head leaning into kiss him.

"If we get married and I don't adopt Tegan then you lose her" I tell him and he just looks down at me and I smile up at him "I don't want you to lose your daughter Lucas"

"What about us?"

"I'm not leaving you Lucas and I want to be with you" I tell him with a kiss again "I love you"

"And I love you Pretty Girl" He kisses me softly and my heart skips a bit "But I'm not going to make you do something you don't want to do and..."

"I'll do it" I suddenly say cutting him off without even realising it. Lucas pulls back and looks down into my eyes.

"What?"

"I'll do it Luke. I told Lyndsey that Tegan needs a family home and we are a family... She needs stability and that is what I want for her so I'll do it... I'll do it because I love you Lucas and because Tegan is a part of you and I want her to have what the twins have a Mom and Dad" Lucas smiled picking me up and hugging me tight.

"And you sure?"

I nod as he puts me down looking up into his blue eyes and seeing the love and lust he had. I'm glad I could make him this happy "I'm sure" I utter wrapping my arms around his neck again pulling him closer to me.

xxx

**4 months later**

"And sign here please Brooke" Hillarie a lawyer I called in to read over the adoption papers. I didn't trust Lyndsey one bit and I wasn't going to sign something she sent to me so I searched for the best lawyer and Haley gave me Hillarie's number. I signed the dotted lines that she pointed to after reading it over myself of course. I wasn't going to sign something I wasn't sure on "And the last and for most here please Brooke" I smile at her and take a deep breath feeling Lucas's hand on my thigh giving it a reassured squeeze. I signed the last dotted line and saw as Hillarie checked everything over once more "Congratulations Brooke... Tegan is now your daughter. It will be finalised within a week" Hillarie packed up the papers and stood up brushing down her pencil skirt "It was nice seeing you again Brooke" I shook her hand and then she turned to Lucas "You too Lucas. Tegan is great child... You've both been blessed" And with that I walked her to the door and waved her off.

"Thank you Pretty Girl" I felt two arms snake around my waist from behind "This really does mean a lot to me"

I turn around in his arms and wrap my arms around his waist "She our little girl now Luke... You don't need to thank me" I kiss him by the side of his mouth "Now can you please go check on Savannah while I go and see what Wyatt and Tegan are doing" Lucas nods quickly giving me a soft kiss.

I walk down the hall and into the den to see Tegan watching Beauty and the beast still on the big TV as Wyatt was sat in the play pen occupying himself "And here are another two people I love" I say sitting by the play pen and picking up Wyatt. I sat back on the couch plonking my feet up sitting Wyatt on my lap "How is my little man doing aye?" Wyatt looked up at me and smiled clapping his hands showing me he was okay "Yes Wyatt Mommy knows your awake little man" I laugh kissing the top of his head leaning him into me.

"Mommy" I look over at Tegan and see her big blue eyes looking back at me. A hint of sadness in them "Me sit with you too" I look at the empty spot beside me and then back at her.

"Of course Princess. Come on up" I pat the space beside me seeing the light and excitement in her eyes. Tegan jumped up from her spot on the bean bag she has on and ran over to the couch. I helped her up and she curled her body into mine and for the first time since she arrived I felt everlasting love for her.

"Mind if we join the party on the couch" I turn my head and see Lucas standing in the door way with Savannah in his arms.

"Of course" I nod to the spot beside Tegan "We're watching Beauty and Beast at the moment" Lucas sits down beside Tegan and I smile to myself. This is what I've always wanted... I've always wanted a family of my own and now I have it. I have everything I've always wanted.

xxx

"Lacey did you send the new designs off?" I ask holding my clip board in my hand as I walk around the store "Natalia needs them by tomorrow"

"I sent them 2 days ago first class. They should have them later today" She tells me as she goes through the delivery book "Also California have yet to confirm us with the new floral design Maci came up with"

"Okay erm... call Maci and get her to send them down to me through fax or email and I'll check them over and maybe fly her over here" Lacie nods "Oh and can you please get onto Marci to call me by tomorrow morning"

"Okay sure thing Brooke" Lacie walked into my office and to her desk.

I walked behind the counter and put my clip board down going through some of the designs New York had sent over to me when the door to the store opened. I looked up and saw a couple of ladies come in and then Rachel and Haley behind them "Hey there Brooke"

"Hey girls" I walk back around the counter "And hello to the gorgeous babies too" I gush Millie being 8 months and baby Tyler turning 1 next month "What brought you guys over here?"

"Well we wanted to know if you want to go for some lunch" Rachel asks "Unless you want us to leave you here unfed and get a massive lecture from Lucas about not looking out for you"

"Oh well I wouldn't want that now would I?" I joke getting a smile from both girls "Let me just tell Lacie and grab my jacket and bag" They both nod as I walk into the back "Lac... There's a couple of ladies out front and I'm going to go get some lunch... You don't mind yeah?" She shakes her head getting up and following me out front.

"Have fun Brooke" I smile at Lacie and leave the store with the girls to grab some lunch.

xxx

"And that is it... You're now Tegan's Mom" I nod dipping a fry into tomato sauce and popping it into my mouth "And how does that make you feel?"

"Like I want to protect her always" I state "The other day after Hillarie left I was sat on the couch with Wyatt and she looked so lost and scared asking if she could join us... I don't want to see that look in her eyes again. It broke my heart and I'll be damned if I ever let Tegan feel neglected or frightened again"

"You truly are an amazing person Brooke" Haley says with a smile "Never did I ever think things would go like this. I mean you and Lucas with the family and meeting Rachel. It's crazy huh?"

"Very, but I wouldn't change it for the world" They both nod looking over at their babies.

"So have you and Lucas picked a date for the wedding yet?" Haley asks taking a sip of her juice

"July 9th" I answer "The date of my parents anniversary. Lucas wanted to have a special day"

"Aww that is sweet" Rachel gushed.

I nod popping another tomato covered fry into my mouth "Well if it isn't my ex bestfriend" I freeze at that common voice I haven't heard for nearly a year. I slowly look up to be met by the familiar green eyes "Hello Brooke" Her eyes then went to Haley and Rachel "Haley... Rachel" None said a thing after that.

A year... Nearly a year I hadn't heard or spoken to Peyton nor Jake and I was fine with that. Yes Jake and I were friends, but I guess he picked Peyton because I haven't heard from him and if that's how he wants things then its fine by me. I'm a mother now... I'm not playing these stupid games. I seriously could have gone the rest of my life not seeing or hearing from the blond bitch standing in front of me right now.

"Seems I've been replaced" Peyton's voice is heard again "How does it feel being second best Rachel or third best Haley"

I looked up at Peyton in disbelief. Did she actually just say that? What is wrong with her? I shake my head at her words "This isn't high school anymore Peyton nor are we in middle school so why don't you take your childish manners and stupid banter away from this table and let the grownups finish our lunch yeah" Her emerald green eyes turned back to me as she looked over me carefully trying to read my expressions like she used to be able to, but that doesn't work on me anymore. I've learnt to keep my expressions masked... That way people can't read me.

"What happened to the Brooke Davis I grew up with?" Peyton uttered shutting everyone else out at just concentrating on me. She always used to do this when something wasn't going her way.

"She broke the moment she found out the girl she saw as her sister betrayed her and the friendship they had in one swift move" I give a small shrug dipping my last fry into the tomato sauce and popping it into my mouth "You broke that girl Peyton; now if you don't mind I would like to continue having lunch with my true friends"

"But Brooke..."

"Good bye Peyton" I cut in feeling her presence slowly fade away from the table "That girl just keeps coming back... I really wish she'd stop trying. Our friendship is over"

"She'll realise it at some point Brooke" Rachel assures me and ij want to believe her, but when things start to go okay something always interferes and I'm just hoping it's nothing that can or will come between Lucas and me.

xxx

"Mommy " Tegan came running into the kitchen "Me home" She jumps at me when I bend down to her level and hold out my arms "I missed you"

"I missed you too princess... Where you a good girl at school today?" I ask standing up and picking her up with me putting her on the counter "Stay here okay and down move" She nods.

"I was a good girl Mommy" Tegan beams a huge smile at me.

"That's my girl" I then turn to Wyatt who was in his high chair "Mommy is just going to feed Wyatt okay princess"

"Okay mommy" Tegan replies just as Lucas walks into the kitchen.

"Hey there Pretty Girl" He walks over to me and places a soft kiss to my lips then to my temple "Hey Little man" Lucas kisses the top of Wyatt's head "Where's Sav?"

"Sleeping in the living room. The monitor is on the counter" I reply "Okay baby boy just one more spoon for Mommy" I move the spoon to his mouth "Oh that's a good boy" I place the food into his mouth "All finished my good little boy" Wyatt giggles making that sweet noise I loved so much. Him and Savannah do it all the time when they giggle. It's the most sweetest noise I have ever heard in my life. It melts my heart when they do it.

"I'm going to take Tegan to get washed for dinner okay babe" I nod taking a wet wipe from the kitchen counter "Come on princess lets go" Lucas takes Tegan from the counter and they exit the kitchen.

"Okay little man let's get you all nice and clean" I start to wipe of Wyatt's face and hands making him all clean again "There you are baby boy all nice and clean again" I then lift him from the high chair and carry him into the living room where Savannah was still fast asleep. I guess she'll be up all night like normal. Lucky for me Lucas will take her after all it is his turn tonight.

I then sat on the couch in the far end of the living room after putting Wyatt into the play pen to wake Savannah up like I usually do I watched as Tegan came running into the room with Lucas chasing her. This is what my life is going to be like. The happy go family life I've dreamed of having ever since I was a little girl. My little ones running around the house care free and happy. Yeah I didn't se Tegan in my future when I first got with Lucas, but now that she is my daughter officially I couldn't see life without her so I guess that is the only good thing that came from the Lyndsey situation.

Leaving California to come join Peyton and Jake in Tree Hill was the best thing I could have done. Meeting Lucas gave me the strength and will power to finally call things off with Chris because if I didn't I'd still be engaged to a prick who cared more about his image and his career than he ever did me. Don't get me wrong I do believe our time together in high school was real and meant something, but things changed in college and I couldn't see it; not really. Even finding out he cheated on me I didn't realise thing were wrong until I suspected Peyton sleeping with him. So meeting Lucas was the good thing and leaving Chris gave me the life I have now.

Yeah so I lost a bestfriend throughout my time in Tree Hill, but that was all on her not me. The memories I share with peyote I believe to be real and true. I don't ever want to doubt that, but the girl who broke our friendship is a girl I refuse to socialise with and yes it is sad, but I don't need people like that in my life... Not anymore.

I have all I need. I have the family I've been dreaming of. I have the friends I consider true and loyal and I have the company I built from the ground up. My life is perfect in my eyes and I wouldn't change any of it for anything.

**The End!**

**What did you guys think? You like? Yeah... No?**

**Was wondering if you guys wants an epilogue? Let me know if you review yeah.**

**I have a new Brucas story on the horizon, but I'm not sure when I'll be uploading the first chapter. Just look out for the advertisement of the new fic on this story.**

**REVIEW!  
><strong> 


	38. Epilogue

**Hey guys... **

**Before I start I just want to recommend two awesome songs that I have come to love... The first one would be Olly Murs ft Demi Lavato - Up and Dappy - Beautiful me. These are the two songs I listened too when writing the last section of this chapter.**

**So you wanted a epilogue and I have finally finished it. I know it's taken me a while, but I've had some stuff come up and then I had writers block and I didn't know if I was actually going to be able to post a epilogue, but I didn't want to let you guys down so I took my time with it instead. **

**So sadly this story has finally come to an end and even though I could write this story forever I have to let it end and that time has come today. **

**I want to thank all my readers and reviewers for staying with me throughout this story and I love you all millions for getting me pass the 300 mark on my reviews. I have never gotten so may before and I'm so grateful to have you guys love one of my stories that much.**

**So with all the long hours and sleepless nights I give you the last and final chapter to 'Fallen For The Nanny' The Epilogue... ENJOY!**

"Logan please don't do that" I call out to my 8 year old son "If you wanna play go outside with everyone else"

"Sorry Mom" Came his short reply as he picked up the basketball and went outside with it.

"Mommy help please" Kiera my 4 year old daughter says from behind me. I turn around and take the carton of juice from her piecing the top I hand it back to her "Thanks Mommy"

"No problem baby girl" She smiles at me then runs out to the garden.

It's been 10 years since everything has happened... Lucas and I married a year after we adopted Tegan. Life became even more perfect when I had Logan and then the other set of twins Keira and Ethan.

We haven't lied to Tegan, she knows where she comes from, but she refuses to except that Lyndsey brought her into the world. She always says that I'm her Mom and Lyndsey is just the lady who carried her for me which means a lot. I was scared that I'd lose Tegan when she found out I wasn't her Mom and that is the reason why I didn't want to adopt her in the first place, but I guess I was wrong.

"Mom can Jayden come over please. I promise we'll be good" Tegan asks walking in from the garden. It was Christmas eve and we were having our annual Christmas eve with everyone over. The garden was heated since the twins had a thing that they liked going out in the winter when they were younger so Lucas thought I'd be a good idea to have built in heaters "Bekah is bringing Kyle" Who happened to be Rebekah's boyfriend of 2 years. Yep Bekah is now 16 and Tegan turned 14 last month "Please Mom" She begged doing her famous puppy dog face.

"Okay fine he can come" I tell her seeing the happy smile appear on her face.

"Thank you Thank you Mom" She hugged me tight kissing the side of my cheek and then walking out the kitchen texting on her phone.

"Well someone made Tegan a very happy girl" I look up from the counter and see Lucas leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed "Hey there Pretty Girl"

"Hey Broody" I smile at him.

"Why you hiding away in here?" He leaned up off the door frame and walked towards me his arms now swinging by his side "What's up baby?"

"I'm not hiding and nothing's wrong. I was just... I was checking the food in the oven" I lie looking down at the counter once more.

"Brooke... Ma turned the oven off an hour ago so do you want to tell me the actual truth?" I move away from him taking my glass and going to wash it up looking out in the garden to see the twins Savannah playing with Gabrielle a friend from school and Wyatt making dreamy eyes at her. He looked so cute having a crush on her and Amelia who had joined them. Harley was playing with Ethan while Kiera played with Addalyn in the doll house. I then look to the side and see Tegan on the phone smiling and laughing at whatever or whoever she was on the phone with which was probably Jayden and then Lilly was texting on her phone and swinging on the hammock like she usually does. Everyone seemed so happy and content "Brooke... baby"

"She was let out today Luke?" I finally speak turning the tap off and drying my hands on the wash cloth. I didn't look at Lucas, but I could sense his worried eyes looking at me "They let her out today. I got the letter.

Lyndsey as you all know got arrested and sent to a mental hospital where I visited her all those years ago. Well she got released about 2 years after she was admitted and straight away she came for us. She harassed us so much that I had to get out a restraining order which she violated by kidnapping Tegan this time and trying to drown her. Yes you heard right she tried to kill her own kid because she said looking at Tegan reminded her of Lucas and what she is never getting back. I fought to get Tegan back myself risking everything, I succeeded and Tegan is fine now, but she wasn't for a while. So when she found out what happened and who Lyndsey was she kept saying that I was her Mom and Lyndsey was just some lady who carried her.

So then Lyndsey this time got arrested for attempted murder, but because of her metal state she was sent straight back to the mental hospital and now she's being released again and I'm scared.

"What if she comes here again?" I ask slowly turning around to face him "She took Savannah and then tried killing Tegan; what's next huh? burn the house down with us all inside. I can't do it Lucas"

"Okay Pretty Girl. I need you to listen to me okay" I nod trying to keep myself calm "Lyndsey isn't out... The letter they sent was before they examined her... She isn't sane enough to be released"

"How do you know... She could be on her way over here as we speak"

"They rang me this morning... I didn't think you saw the letter. It's okay baby" He wrapped his arms around my waist "Everything will be okay I promise"

"Uncle Luuukeee" Arielle sing sang walking into the kitchen "Hey Aunt Brooke" She smiled at me kissing Lucas on the cheek and giving me quick hug.

"Ari hey... look at you nearly all grown up" I smile at Lucas's 10 year old god daughter "Dad drop you off?" Ari nodded to her dad then walked into the garden through the kitchen.

"That he did Brookie" I look up and Jake walk in "I wanted to thank you guys again for looking after them while Peyton and I go to our business meetings in LA"

"Oh it's no problem" I wave it off "Where is Addalyn anyway?"

"Haley stole her away... I think she's out playing with the twins" Jake replies.

It's not what you guys are thinking... Peyton and I aren't friends and we haven't been since I ended our friendship 10 years ago. Arielle and Addalyn are Lucas's god children so I do help out when I can, but I have no contact wit Peyton what so ever and I like to keep it that way. Jake brings the girls over and picks them up or Lucas drops them off. Peyton and I don't interact and we never will again.

"Well I better get going, Peyton's in the car" Jake says looking at me and always giving me that sad smile I knew all too well. He does it every time. We used to be a foursome and then Chris left the equation and then it had been the trio and when that broke Jake wanted to mend it and has tried, but I don't let it happen. Peyton brings destruct to my life and I don't need that "Brooke..."

"Well have a good time in LA and we'll see you when you come back" I cut in not missing the look both guys were giving me, but also not caring "Bye Jake" I wave to him as I turn and walk into the garden.

Yeah I won't lie and say I don't miss Peyton because I do, but she did this to us and I had to let her go.

xxx

"Mommy wake up" Kiera yells jumping onto the bed "Daddy up please"

"Keira baby its early... Go wake Tegan"

"She already did" Tegan says walking into the room with Ethan in her arms "My siblings are little monsters on Christmas morning"

"What about Sav and Wyatt?" I ask slowly sitting up in the bed "Luke... if I'm getting up so are you" I nudge him hearing a small moan escape from his lips "Broody I mean it"

"Okay okay Pretty Girl I'm up" I smile at that.

"The older twins are already in the living room waiting to open presents" Tegan answers "Who do you think sent the baby twins in after us"

"Good point"

"Mommy come please" Keira wraps her fingers around my hand and tugs at it "Present time"

"Okay baby we're coming" I pull back the covers and slip my feet into my slippers "Lets go see what Santa brought you" Both Keira and Ethan's eyes lit up. Tegan put Ethan down and he ran down the hall and down the stairs with Kiera right on his trail. Tegan left after them.

"Come Broody its present time" I throw his night gown at him. Lucas climbs out of bed and slips on his own slippers then he entwines his fingers with mine and we head down to the kids.

"Who's first?" Lucas asks sitting by the tree as well all sat around him.

xxx

_**"You're still coming to ours on New Year's eve for the party?"**_ Haley asks

"Yeah of course" I reply putting on my hand free headset so I could finish washing up "Rach should be back by then too"

_**"Yeah she rang me this morning to say Merry Christmas" **_

"Yeah me too... Tyler, Britney and Kyra-Rose loved the presents we sent with them. Owen said hi too" I smile at the memory of the conversation "They will all be coming to the party. Rachel said her grandparents are going out so they were coming back early"

_**"Yeah she did mention something about that"**_ Haley replies _**"So how was your day anyways Brookie?"**_

"Oh it was good like every year" I dip some cutlery into the soapy water "The older twins got new phones which they hadn't put down all day. Keira got a new doll house the one she's wanted since it came out and Ethan got a racing car set that he hasn't stopped playing with Lucas and Tegan got a new laptop her old one was wearing thin" I tell her "I now have happy children who are all sleeping. I guess Christmas can tire them out pretty good" I put the cutlery onto the draining board along with the plates and pans "What about yours?"

_**"Yeah it wasn't too bad either... Rebekah got the new iPhone 6, Millie got her first phone which she loves and Harley got some Lego which he loves to build objects with Nathan. He was so sweet watching Nathan and Harley build things all afternoon. Now we're just waiting for baby number 4 and 5 to come"**_ Haley was 6 and a half months pregnant with twins I guess the twin gene pool comes from the Scott side of the family.

"You haven't got much longer which is a good thing"

_**"Yeah that's for sure Brooke. I love being pregnant, but the last few months suck pretty bad" **_I had to agree with that. Its great being pregnant, but the last few months start to go in slow motion and everything starts to ache to the point you just want to give birth already and being pregnant with twins is much worse because you have two babies weighing you down_** "Okay well I'm going to go Brooke. Harley has just woken up. Talk tomorrow?"**_

"Yeah sure... I'll speak to you later Hales. Good night"

_**"Night Brooke"**_ I then hang up and take off my ear piece putting it back in the draw I took it from. Finishing the washing up I go into the living room to tidy up the remaining mess from Christmas only to find it cleaned already.

"I'm not going to let the mother of my kids clean up this mess by herself" I hear Lucas whisper into my ear as he wraps his arms around me. I turn around and face my husband "Merry Christmas Mrs Scott" He holds up a black box. I take it from him and open it too find my latest charm for my bracelet he brought for me for our first anniversary "I hope you like it"

It was gorgeous. It was a little me to you bear with the words 'Forever Mine' engraved across the chest. It was perfect and I loved it. I jump at him and kiss him on the lips "Thank you Broody. I love it"

xxx

"I've told you already I'm not designing the new soccer team kits Chris" I was walking around the store with him on my hand set free Bluetooth.

_**"But Brooke you're the only one I trust and I know will do a good job" **_Chris says for the 100th time since I answered the call. It was New Years and I was in the store trying to finish the sketches I started before Christmas. I needed to get them out this afternoon before I head to the Naley house for the party, but with looking after the baby twins and Addie as well as getting this stupid call from Chris I'm struggling with finishing the designs _**"I'm manager now and I need your help with this"**_

"Chris I'm sure there are others that will do it for you, me not being one of them" I reply filling out the shelves in the store "Ethan sweetie play turtles over there by the desk okay you too Addie"

"Okay" They both said at the same time standing up and running over to the desk and plonking themselves back down. Ethan motioning the turtles to fight. It was so cute and Addie watching him.

"Anyway like I was saying I'm not doing it Chris... Oh wait one second" I put him of hold "Keira baby girl here's your dolly and give this one to Addie for me" I pick both of them up for her and a huge smile formed on her face as she took it from me and went into the corner Ethan and Addalyn were playing in "Okay Chris I'm back"

_**"Well can you at least think about it?" **_I heard the pleading tone in his voice once again after many of these phone calls _**"Please for me Brooke"**_

"Oh yeah saying that is really going to make me want to do it right" I say sarcastically shaking my head at his statement "Chris I'm not your friend nor do I actually like you. I haven't forgiven you for what you did, but I don't want to hold a grudge either which is why I've accepted it. I accepted It years ago, but that doesn't stop the fact that I don't like you. I picked up the call because Lacie said you have a business deal you wanted to make and since you've made it I don't accept"

_**"But Brooke..."**_

"I'm a fashion designer Chris... I don't designer nor do I make soccer kits and after 10 years of not speaking I find it odd that you thought of me when making the decision to change the kits"

_**"Well I've been manager a year and I thought they needed a change and since I knew a designer I thought you'd jump at doing it, but I guess not" **_He replies just as Tegan, Rebekah and Lilly walk in.

"Hey Mom" Tegan looked up from her phone and smiled at me before doing something then putting it in her jacket pocket

"Hey Girls" I smile back "Chris hold on a sec" I put him on hold again.

"Soccer kits again?" Tegan asks and I nod. They all roll their eyes.

"Why not do it though Aunt Brooke... You did the kits for all teams at school" Rebekah says leaning against the counter.

"Yeah, but Chris doesn't have to know that" All three girls laugh "What..." I shrug it off "I don't want to do business with the guy... Sue me"

"Well we didn't come here to sue you Brooke... We've come for the twins. Luke sent us" Lilly speaks up with a smile on her face "Logan is with Nathan and Luke and the twins are at Gabby's house"

"Keira... Ethan sissy is here" And in seconds we heard them running to us.

"Sissy" Keira called out jumping up at Tegan "Your here"

"I'm here Kea" Kea being the nickname Tegan uses for Keira. She gave it to her as soon as we picked her name "We all going to get ice-cream yeah?"

"Yeah" Ethan fist pumps the air making us all laugh.

"So Dad said we're going to the Naley house for the annul new year barbeque" Tegan says rocking her hip that Keira was sitting on.

"Yeah, I'll meet you guys there after I send of these sketches" I kiss all my kids on the cheek "Now go get some ice-cream and I'll see ya'll later"

"Okay Mom" Tegan then turned around and I faintly heard her talking about Jayden, Kyle and Mattie being Lilly's friend who she has a big crush on.

"Okay I'm back Chris" I hear him let out a loud sigh and I could just see him running his hands over his face in frustration, but I don't care. I'm not doing business with the guy "I would never jump at doing business with you Chris. Like I said it's been 10 years, why would I ever consider doing business for or with you?"

_**"Lawrence threw the idea at me and I thought why not I'll ask so here I am asking you"**_

So his lying again. He never thought of asking me when he thought to change the kits... His business partner who happens to be coaching the team alongside him put the idea out there. I bet his asking others before me. I know Chris Keller... And that means I know what the arsehole is like "How many others did you ask before you finally decided to call me Keller?"

_**"Brooke I didn't..."**_

"Don't lie to me Chris" I cut in "We're older now... Just tell the truth"

_**"Holly couldn't do it, she has a lot on at the moment and her sister Karla is busy too so after a lot of debating with Lawrence I decided to call" **_He answers and I shake my head sitting in the stool at the counter picking up my pencil.

"Ahh yes Holly Keller the famous designer who only designs sportswear" Holly being Chris's wife. That wedding was all over the news and paper headlines for months. Where ever you turned you'd see the story. Lucas got worried a few times thinking I cared about it, but I didn't.

Chris never truly loved me; he just loved the idea of me being there for him... He just loved the imagine we created when he became a star at college. Maybe he loved me truly back in high school, but I felt our bond slowly slip away once we entered the college world, I was just too naive to want to notice it and leave. After coming to Tree Hill and hanging out with Lucas I realised I felt nothing more for Chris and that I had to let him go and when I did I felt great. I fell out of love with Chris Keller years before I broke off out engagement... I guess I fell too comfortable in the environment I was in.

"Well I'm sorry Chris, but I don't think it's a good idea we do business together. Just like Holly and Karla I'm busy. Thank you for calling, but the answer is no I won't help you. Good bye Keller" And before he could reply I hang up taking off my Bluetooth head piece and placing it on the counter beside me getting back to the last sketch I have to complete so I can send it off before the new year rush.

xxx

"And there was me thinking my lovely gorgeous wife was never going to turn up" Luca says walking up to me and giving me a quick kiss snaking his free arms around my waist "Did you finish those sketches in the end?"

I nod letting out a little groan "Yeah, but it wasn't easy... I kept getting distracted, but at least I can send Lacie to New York in a few weeks to settle the deal for me"

"You're not going to go instead?"

I shake my head "Of course I'm not Luke... I have a family to maintain. Lacie is my second in command so she can make the deals for me. She's worked for me for 10 years now... She knows everything anyway" Lucas smiles at that and kisses my cheek.

"You're awesome you know that?"

"I do try" I reply making him laugh. I take the cup from his hand and take a sip "Hmm Malibu and coke"

"It was yours anyway" He says. I then see Nathan calling Lucas over. He kisses me once more before excusing himself and going over to his brother.

I walk down the hall and throw the kitchen hearing a lot of noise from the garden I follow the hall round to the sliding doors and slide them open to see everyone engage in conversation and the kids running around in the light filled garden... It's amazing how well we thought all this through. both of our gardens are heated and well lit.

"Hey you" Rachel runs over to me and I literally stumble back at the force she brought with her "Oh how I missed you over Christmas Brookie"

"I missed you too red" I hugged her back "We all have"

Hours later and everyone was gathered in the living room watching the TV. It was almost midnight and the TV was turned to Times square New York so we could count down with everyone else.

23:55 and the time was counting down. There was small conversation going round the room until the last few seconds appeared on the screen.

Five...

Four...

Three...

Two...

One...

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone in the living room yelled cheering and raising their glasses. Everyone round me exchanged kisses with their partners even Tegan, Lilly and Rebekah got a kiss from the guys they had brought to the party.

I then got spun around on the spot and felt soft endearing lips on mine from my husband. I closed my eyes and drunk in every emotion that came swimming around us in this one moment. The love. The need. The want. Happiness and gratefulness. I couldn't ask for a better life than the one I already have. I finally found my happy ever after. I guess kissing all those other frogs were worth it because in the end I found my prince charming.

"Happy New Year Pretty Girl" I smiled up at him pulling him into another lip lock session.

**Finally this story is officially over. **

**I want to thank everyone who has kept with me throughout. I know I've been a pain, but I have tried updating regularly. **

**Anyway keep a look out for my next story advertisement on this story. **

**I love you all and I appreciate all the reviews you have given me for this story... It has been a pleasure to write this for you and I hope this Epilogue does justice for you guys.**

**So let me know what you think...**

**REVIEW!**

**Much love always... Roch xoxo**


	39. Author Note

Hey Guys...

So I know ya'll are waiting for me to upload a new Brucas story, but I have decided to take a break at the moment.

I have a Brucas story I'm slowly getting together, but I've just finished one of the best stories I have ever done and it's going to be really hard to top it which I'm not trying to do anyway, but at the moment I want to take a little break from writing fanfic, but as soon as I have the chapters complete to the best that I like them then I will upload a new Brucas story for you.

Please don't hate me or be impatient I will get to it soon. I promise.

Love you all millions

Roch xoxo


End file.
